Une seconde chance
by Emerys08
Summary: Suite à une partie de chasse qui tourne mal, Esmée Cullen perd la vie, laissant Carlisle au bord du gouffre. Au même moment en Angleterre, Voldemort est défait et Harry est banni, brisant le jeune homme un peu plus. Mais ces deux âmes brisées pourraient bien se voir offrir une seconde chance.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde.

Me voici avec une autre histoire, encore un cross-over (j'aime bien mélanger les genres ^^)

C'est ma première fic avec Twilight, alors soyez indulgents et si vous avez des remarques constructives pour la prochaine, n'hésitez pas ;)

Elle sera courte, juste une dizaine de chapitres, environ.

En résumé : Suite à une partie de chasse qui tourne mal, Esmée Cullen perd la vie, laissant Carlisle au bord du gouffre. Au même moment en Angleterre, Voldemort est défait et Harry est banni, brisant le jeune homme un peu plus. Mais ces deux âmes brisées pourraient bien se voir offrir une seconde chance.

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore Esmée, sérieusement, mais sa mort était nécessaire. Et Bella ne fera pas partie de mon histoire (enfin normalement)

Cette histoire sera un slash et contiendra des scènes explicites, vous voilà prévenu.

Les perso, qu'ils proviennent de l'univers de Twilight ou de celui d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je les loue (si si, j'ai demandé à Warner Bros et Summit).

La correction est signée Mlle Lucifer

Bonne lecture !

x

Chapitre 1

x

Le Dr Cullen observa la liste de ses patients d'aujourd'hui et poussa un léger soupir de lassitude. Il se sentait las de tout depuis la mort de sa douce Esmée six mois plus tôt. Comment aurait-il put prévoir qu'une simple chasse se terminerait de façon aussi tragique ? Alice, elle même, n'avait rien vu et s'en été longtemps voulut pour cela. Il avait dû être fort pour sa famille, et il l'était toujours mais son goût de vivre était mort en même temps que sa tendre femme.

Carlisle sortit de son bureau pour aller chercher son prochain patient, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir fait ce chemin des centaines de fois aujourd'hui, alors que c'était une journée plutôt calme. Arrivé dans la salle d'attente son esprit eut alors une étincelle d'intérêt en voyant le dernier patient présent dans la salle d'attente. Il avait entendu parler de lui, tout le monde avait entendu parler de lui, un jeune homme qui s'était installé il y a peu et qui avait rapidement trouvé du travail à la scierie.

Carlisle s'avança pour saluer son patient et se figea quelques secondes en sentant l'odeur du sang qui émanait de lui, une odeur présente et surtout importante, le vampire craignit alors le pire, le jeune homme avait dû se blesser à son travail et plutôt sérieusement s'il en croyait l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Le plus curieux resta sans doute le fait qu'il ne manifestait aucune peur, ni ne montrait aucun signe de douleur, du peu que sa capuche relevée laissait voir.

Le docteur s'avança jusqu'à lui et se présenta puis il le guida jusqu'à son bureau, où il lui proposa un siège, offre refusée muettement par son patient.

Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Carlisle.

Est-ce que vous respectez le secret professionnel ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix roque.

Bien sûr.

Si je demande à ce que vous ne disiez rien de mes blessures à quiconque, vous tiendrez parole ?

Carlisle observa alors le jeune homme de plus prêt et il le vit alors prêt à fuir, sans la moindre hésitation.

Si mon silence est la condition pour que vous acceptiez de recevoir des soins alors je vous le promets, rien ne sortira de ce bureau.

Il sentit le regard de son patient le juger et finalement, il ôta sa capuche libérant une cascade de cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Puis Carlisle fut subjugué par son regard, deux émeraudes posaient sur lui, un regard méfiant et curieux, hypnotisant le docteur tant par leur couleur si particulière que par la douleur qui semblait y résider. Le jeune homme devant lui ôta alors son manteau, remplissant la pièce de l'odeur cuivrée du sang, puis il ôta le reste de ses vêtements, restant en caleçon devant le médecin. Durant le déshabillage de son patient, Carlisle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'une partie des ragots qui circulait en ville était vraie, de toute évidence le jeune homme devant lui n'avait que peu d'argent. Le regard du médecin se posa sur le T-shirt troué, le jean usé presque jusqu'à la trame et les bottes pratiquement sans semelles.

Puis il s'intéressa au corps et vit alors la multitude de bandages de fortune qui recouvrait celui-ci. Carlisle serra alors les dents, il n'avait jamais aimé que l'on s'attaque a des enfants et le jeune homme devant lui était si petit et si maigre qu'il semblait en être un. Le vampire s'approcha doucement puis grimaça.

Il va falloir passer plusieurs tests, nota Carliste, je veux m'assurer que vous n'avez pas de dégâts internes.

Harry se tendit à cette remarque, il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas savoir que de tels tests allaient lui coûter cher et il n'avait pas vraiment les moyens, pas depuis qu'il avait été banni.

Il n'y a personne de programmé normalement, nous pouvons y aller tout de suite.

Je ne préférerais pas, murmura alors le jeune homme.

Carliste hésita étant arrivé à la même conclusion que son patient concernant les faits occasionnées

J'insiste, je ne pourrai pas vous soigner correctement si je ne sais pas ce que vous avez.

Harry hésita puis plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui du médecin, ce fut ce qu'il y vit qui le poussa à accepter, il n'y avait aucune pitié, juste de l'inquiétude. Il acquiesça doucement. Carlisle se dirigea alors vers l'armoire de son bureau et en sortit une couverture dont il enveloppa doucement son jeune patient. Puis il le guida doucement vers une autre partie de l'hôpital et fit faire au jeune homme tous les tests possibles en faisant attention à ne pas laisser de copie ou de sauvegarde derrière lui. Tout y passa, IRM, scanner et test sanguin. Puis il ramena son patient dans son bureau et examina les résultats.

Bien la bonne nouvelle c'est que vous n'avez pas d'os cassés, commença Carlisle en regardant les radios. Par contre certain de vos muscles sont déchirés, et vos nerfs semblent irrités. Certaines de vos blessures doivent aussi commencer à s'infecter.

Le docteur observa son patient et s'approcha de lui, avec douceur il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et commença à défaire le premier bandage doucement. Il ne manqua pas la légère grimace de douleur lorsqu'il dut tirer un peu plus fort pour décoller la bande prise dans le pue qui suintait de la blessure. Il fallut une grosse demi-heure au vampire pour tout ôter, et plus les bandages tombaient plus sa colère se renforçait. Comment pouvait-on fait cela à un enfant ? Il était couvert de plaies ouvertes, de bleus, bien que la plupart fût déjà bien estompée, de brûlures. Il n'osait imaginer la torture que cela devait être pour lui au quotidien.

Le dos était couvert d'estafilades, dû sans doute à des coups de fouet, les bleus qui parcouraient le corps donnaient l'impression qu'il avait été frappé avec un bâton ou un autre objet du même genre, il avait également des plaies parallèles sur le torse laissant penser qu'il avait été griffé par un énorme animal, un ours peut être ou un lion. La morsure à son bras gauche rappela au vampire les marques qu'un chien ou un loup pouvait laisser et le bras droit était brûlé sur une bonne partie de l'avant bras, du poignet jusqu'au coude. Les jambes avaient été moins touchées, elles n'avaient que des égratignures, les pieds étaient également écorchés, il avait dû marcher pieds nu pendant un bon moment. Le pire aux yeux de Carlisle était sans doute l'état de sa cheville droite. La plaie purulente qui y était, était clairement identifiable pour le vampire, son patient avait été enchainé.

Les mâchoires serrées par la colère, mais sans rien dire, Carlisle soigna doucement son patient, nettoyant les plaies, passant de la pommade sur les brûlures, il désinfecta soigneusement la cheville d'Harry, banda le tout, puis pour plus de sûreté lui fit une injection de pénicilline.

Le mieux serait que vous restiez en observation pour quelques jours, nota Carlisle.

Je ne peux pas, répondit Harry doucement.

Dans ce cas, je vous attends demain soir à la même heure.

Harry fixa le médecin, surprit de ne pas avoir eu à argumenter pour sortir et reconnaissant de voir qu'il semblait comprendre sa situation. Carlisle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

A demain, Monsieur…

Harry, répondit le jeune homme après une courte hésitation.

Carlisle l'observa remettre sa capuche et sortir de l'hôpital. Ce ne fut qu'une fois rentré dans son bureau qu'il s'aperçut d'une chose qui le troubla, pendant la durée des examens et des soins, il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Esmée et cela le troubla au plus haut point.

x

Harry était sorti de l'hôpital mais ne s'en était pas éloigné, il observait toujours le bâtiment, puis poussa un soupir de fatigue en s'éloignant. Un vampire. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'à lui que cela arrivait, sur tout les vampires qui devaient peupler ce monde, très peu avaient choisi le métier de médecin et il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur le docteur Cullen.

Harry avança le long de la route qui quittait Forks pour rejoindre sa maison, enfin plutôt sa cabane au fond des bois. Le jeune l'avait trouvé abandonnée et ne pouvant pas se permettre mieux, il avait essayé de la rendre habitable, avec plus ou moins de succès. Il avait put boucher les troues dans le toit avec de la mousse et de la terre et avait pu réparer la fenêtre cassée avec un peu de magie sans baguette. Bien qu'un tel acte lui ait pris du temps et l'ait laissé épuisé. Harry ne devait pas se faire remarquer, si le gouvernement magique américain découvrait sa présence, il était un homme mort ou presque.

Le jeune sorcier ôta son manteau et s'approcha de la cheminée pour y faire un feu, il fut surpris de ressentir moins de douleur. Le docteur Cullen était peut être un vampire mais il connaissait son métier. Harry se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure et prit la décision de retourner voir le médecin tout les soirs selon sa demande. Harry savait bien sûr qu'une telle dépense lui prendrait la majeure partie de son salaire, mais qu'importe, il ne pouvait pas continuer blessé comme il l'était et puis grâce aux Dursley son corps avait l'habitude de sauter des repas alors ça devrait aller. Harry se prépara une soupe avec les herbes qu'il avait ramassé en rentrant, puis une fois son repas terminé alla se coucher allongé devant le feu, a même le sol, et s'enveloppa dans sa cape. Sombrant rapidement dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

x

Lorsque Carlisle rentra chez lui, ce soir là, après son service, il fut surpris par la vive agitation qui régnait dans la maison. Le vampire entra et salua ses enfants. Aussitôt Alice se jeta à son cou, Carlisle referma ses bras autour d'elle et jeta un regard interrogateur à ses enfants, demandant mentalement des explications à Edward. Mais ce fut Alice qui répondit.

J'ai eut une vision, lâcha joyeusement la voyante. C'était étrange, je n'ai pas vu grand chose. En faite je n'ai même rien vu du tout, juste des sensations.

Quelles sensations ? demanda doucement Carlisle.

Comme si tout allait bien se passer, j'ai eu l'impression que bientôt notre famille irait mieux, que tu irais mieux, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Carlisle observa sa fille avec un léger sourire, même s'il savait que sans Esmée, il ne pourrait pas aller mieux. Étrangement, à ce moment là, l'image furtive de son jeune patient lui apparut. Il sentit alors le regard d'Edward peser sur lui. _C'est un patient_. L'esprit de son fils s'éloigna alors du sien, suivant les règles misent en place il y a longtemps dans le but de permettre à Carlisle de respecter le secret professionnel.

x

Le lendemain fut également une journée calme à l'hôpital, au grand malheur du docteur Cullen. Sans patient, rien pour s'occuper l'esprit, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Esmée, le faisant culpabiliser un peu plus à chaque seconde. Au font de lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour la sauver. Elle était bien trop loin de lui lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée par le nouveau-né.

Carlisle soupira, lorsque des coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées, une infirmière passa la tête dans l'ouverture de celle-ci et lui annonça que son prochain patient venait d'arriver. Le vampire se leva alors et se rendit dans la salle d'attente. Il eut malgré sa tristesse, un léger sourire lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harry l'attendait. Il fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre et le conduisit dans son bureau. Et comme la veille, une fois sûr que la porte fut verrouillée, Harry se déshabilla. Carlisle ôta doucement ses bandages, ravi de constater que certaines plaies n'avaient pas suppuré.

Voilà qui est un peu mieux, nota le médecin.

Il vérifia soigneusement qu'aucune blessure ne s'était aggravée, puis les soigna avec douceur, essayant de faire le moins de mal possible.

Certaine de ces blessures vont demander des soins sur du long terme, mais on devrait réussir à en venir à bout, assura Carlisle avec un léger sourire.

Harry acquiesça et observa l'homme agenouillé devant lui pour lui faire un bandage à la cheville. Il fut troubler par cette vision, mais n'en montra rien.

Est-ce que vous dormez bien la nuit ? demanda alors le vampire, qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les cernes du jeune homme.

Pas vraiment, répondit Harry dans un murmure.

Peut être devriez vous prendre rendez-vous avec un psychologue, remarqua Carlisle, de toute évidence un événement vous affecte, il serait plus sain pour vous d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Non !

Pourquoi ? demanda Carlisle surprit par le ton véhément d'Harry.

Les adultes ne sont pas dignes de confiance, lâcha sombrement le jeune homme.

Carlisle se figea, surprit pas la réponse d'Harry. Une telle certitude dans ses propos laissait présager le pire. Puis, priant pour ne pas faire une bêtise, Carlisle reprit la parole.

Je suis un adulte et pourtant vous me faites confiance. Suffisamment du moins pour que je vous soigne.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas lui même de réponse à donner, il ignorait pourquoi il faisait confiance à Carlisle.

Les soins continuèrent en silence et finalement le jeune homme prit congé, il s'arrêta cependant sur le pas de la porte pour murmurer quelques mots qui firent chaud au cœur du docteur.

A demain.

X

Les jours passèrent et bientôt les visites d'Harry devinrent une routine, tant pour Carlisle que pour Harry et tous deux attendaient cela avec impatience.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis leur première rencontre, les blessures d'Harry étaient, pour la plupart, refermées, les bleus avaient disparu et les brûlures guérissaient lentement. La seule blessure encore importante était celle de sa cheville.

Harry observa Carlisle masser sa cheville doucement, il avait longtemps réfléchit aux paroles de son médecin à propos du fait qu'il ne devait pas tout garder pour lui et il avait pris une décision, en espérant ne pas faire le mauvais choix. Il prit une profonde inspiration mais Carlisle le devança et pris la parole en premier.

Vous semblez épuisé, remarqua doucement le vampire, vous faites toujours des cauchemars ?

Harry observa l'homme devant lui, Carlisle était toujours penché sur sa cheville, mais Harry savait qu'il lui prêtait une oreille attentive.

C'est presque toujours le même cauchemar, murmura Harry, il y a du sang et des corps partout, un véritable massacre et j'étais au centre de tout ça. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de fer et de fumée. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes mouvements dans ce rêve et à chaque fois, mon corps avance contre ma volonté et je vois leurs visages, celui de tous ceux qui m'ont un jour montré un minimum d'affection, ils étaient tous morts à cause de moi.

Harry sortit de ses souvenirs en sentant une main froide se poser sur sa joue. Le jeune homme eut un sourire triste.

C'est comme ça et je dois m'y faire : tous ceux qui m'approchent finissent par mourir.

C'est l'impression que vous avez ?

C'est ce qui arrive, répondit Harry amèrement.

Le jeune homme plongea alors son regard dans celui de son médecin et fut surpris de ne pas y voir de la pitié, juste une profonde inquiétude.

J'ai peur, avoua alors doucement Harry.

De quoi ? demanda Carlisle.

Harry ne put répondre, la gorge nouée, il dut fermer les yeux lorsque ceux-ci se remplirent de larmes. La fatigue commençait lentement et sûrement à le faire craquer. Harry se tendit et se força au calme, priant pour tenir encore un peu, juste le temps de rentrer chez lui.

Soudainement deux bras l'entourèrent pour le plaquer contre un torse puissant et Harry craqua. Il pleura, se blottissant un peu plus contre Carlisle, il pleura pour la perte de sa famille, de ses vrais amis, il pleura sur la trahison de ceux qu'il avait considéré comme sa famille, il pleura tout simplement, pour libérer sa colère et sa tristesse. Et pendant ce temps, Carlisle le garda contre lui, lui frottant doucement le dos, faisant attention a ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Peu à peu, Harry se calma, mais il ne se dégagea pas des bras de Carlisle, se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois de sa vie.

J'ai perdu ma femme récemment, murmura Carlisle, alors je pense savoir ce que vous ressentez, du moins en partie.

Harry ne bougea pas dans un premier temps, puis il posa avec douceur ses mains sur le torse de Carlisle et s'écarta de quelques centimètres, restant malgré tout dans les bras du vampire. Il garda cependant son visage tourné vers le sol, refusant de croiser le regard de l'autre homme, honteux de son éclat.

Elle vous manque ? demanda Harry dans un murmure.

Oui, répondit Carlisle.

Le vampire s'écarta alors, tenant le jeune homme à bout de bras, bien qu'Harry refusait toujours de croiser son regard.

Et vos proches ? demanda le médecin.

Harry acquiesça doucement puis il eut un sourire amer.

J'ai l'habitude de la solitude, murmura Harry.

Carlisle sera doucement son épaule.

Vous n'êtes pas seul, assura-t-il.

Harry acquiesça aux paroles du vampire, mais il ne rajouta rien, laissant Carlisle finir de le soigner. Au moment de partir, Harry hésita et finalement se retourna vers Carlisle qui l'accompagnait jusqu'à la porte de son bureau.

Merci, murmura Harry, il y a bien longtemps qu'un homme avait fait preuve de gentillesse à mon égard.

On se voit demain, répondit doucement Carlisle.

Harry eut un sourire, qui pour la première fois atteignit ses yeux, subjuguant le médecin par leur beauté.

A demain, répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton.

Carlisle l'observa partir, troublé, tant par les révélations du jeune homme que par les sensations qu'avait fait naître en lui un simple sourire.

x

Harry observa la fenêtre de son médecin quelques minutes depuis la rue, puis il partit troublé lui aussi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti en sécurité et cela alors qu'il était entre les bras d'un vampire. Harry eut un sourire triste, s'avouant enfin ce qu'il refusait de voir depuis le début de ses soins, il tombait lentement, mais sûrement, amoureux du docteur Cullen. Un sanglot étouffé sortit de ses lèvres, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avec la moindre chance avec le docteur Cullen, encore moins alors qu'il venait de perdre sa femme.

Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment aimé quiconque, le voilà amoureux d'un homme qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Harry rentra rapidement chez lui et il ferma la porte, son regard se posa sur la cheminée éteinte et il alla se rouler en boule devant, s'emmitouflant sous sa cape, sans même songer à manger quelque chose, l'estomac noué.

x

Carlisle était toujours dans son bureau et rangeait pour la dixième fois ses dossiers. Il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite, pas alors qu'il était autant troublé par les dernières paroles d'Harry, pas quand il savait qu'il avait un empathe et un télépathe à la maison qui détecteraient son trouble en quelques secondes. Finalement, Carlisle sortit de l'hôpital et rentra chez lui. Il fut alors accueilli par une famille inquiète de le voir rentrer si tard.

Carlisle ! tu es en retard, s'exclama Alice.

Désolé, répondit l'aîné avec un léger sourire.

Un grondement d'Edward, lui apprit que son fils venait d'avoir accès à ses pensées troublées, Jasper semblait tout aussi désorienté. Avec un nouveau grondement, Edward quitta la pièce, et la porte de sa chambre claqua.

Carlisle ? demanda Rosalie incertaine de l'attitude à adopter.

Harry a eu des mots qui m'ont troublé.

Troublé ? demanda Emmett sans comprendre.

Carlisle détourna le regard et tous comprirent la nature de son trouble. Rosalie fronça les sourcils et sortie à son tour de la pièce plus inquiète que furieuse. Alice s'approcha alors de son père et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Jasper et Emmett, eux, observèrent leur aîné. Eux n'avait pas été aussi aveugle qu'Edward et avait bien vu que la perte d'Esmée avait brisé Carlisle.

Or depuis que le patriarche soignait Harry, il semblait aller mieux, il se reconstruisait lentement mais sûrement.

Tout ira pour le mieux, Carlisle, murmura Alice.

Le docteur acquiesça et se rendit dans son bureau pour réfléchir à la situation. Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui lui arriva, mais s'il avait été humain, il aurait pensé s'être assoupi, chose impossible pour un vampire. Toujours est-il que ce qu'il avait devant lui était impossible.

Esmée lui faisait face, debout devant son bureau avec un léger sourire, comme elle lui en faisait lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. Elle se tenait là, devant lui comme si la mort ne l'avait pas frappée.

Bonjour, mon doux Carlisle, murmura-t-elle.

Esmée ! Comment …?

J'ai peu de temps, mon aimé. Je peux voir ta douleur et ta culpabilité. je peux le voir et le ressentir aussi bien que si j'étais encore à tes côté. Alors je suis venu t'aider.

M'aider ?

On m'a donné une chance de te dire adieu et de te souhaiter d'être heureux.

Heureux ? comment pourrais-je l'être sans toi ?

Carlisle, murmura Esmée. Je sais que tu pourras l'être et Alice le sais aussi.

Avec Harry ?

Harry est brisé Carlisle, comme toi. Il aura besoin de toi, autant que tu auras besoin de lui.

Non, je… balbutia le vampire.

Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais je ne suis plus de ce monde et tu dois continuer sans moi, tu as le droit d'être heureux Carlisle.

Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier, murmura Carlisle.

Ça n'est pas ce que je te demande, répondit Esmée, et je sais que ça n'est pas non plus ce qu'Harry te demandera.

Carlisle se leva alors doucement et fit le tour de son bureau pour se rapprocher d'Esmée.

J'ai été heureuse avec notre famille Carlisle, tu m'as rendu heureuse. Mais nous savons tous les deux que sans toi notre famille se brisera et je ne veux pas que cela arrive.

Cela n'arrivera pas, assura Carlisle.

Tu es à bout, mon amour, je le vois.

Esmée…

Je sais qu'il te rendra heureux Carlisle, je le vois.

Serais-tu devenue voyante ? demanda Carlisle amusé.

Passé, Présent et Futur se mélangent après la mort, le temps n'a plus court. Il est facile pour moi de voir le futur de notre famille. Et si tu continues ainsi, notre famille n'aura pas de futur. Laisse-toi une chance, Carlisle.

Esmée s'approcha alors et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé.

Tu mérites une vie heureuse, vous le méritez tous les deux. Adieux Carlisle.

Esmée !

Carlisle ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Il était toujours assis à son bureau. Sa main se posa sur ses lèvres où il pouvait encore sentir le baiser de sa douce Esmée. Carlisle eut un léger sourire en sentant sa tristesse être remplacée par une douce nostalgie. La culpabilité était toujours là, mais elle semblait assourdie. Le vampire accepta alors de suivre le conseil d'Esmée, elle avait raison, comme toujours, il était temps qu'il se reconstruise auprès de quelqu'un et qu'il reconstruise sa famille.

X

Carlisle était inquiet, vraiment inquiet, le rendez-vous d'Harry était passé depuis plus d'une heure et il n'était toujours pas là. Le médecin avait alors décidé de l'attendre à l'accueil dans l'espoir de le voir arriver au plus vite, mais sans résultat. Il allait retourner dans son bureau lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit apportant à Carlisle l'odeur de son patient. Il se retourna et vit alors Harry, essoufflé, s'approcher de lui.

Désolé pour mon retard docteur Cullen, s'excusa Harry. J'ai dû finir plus tard et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir.

Il n'y a pas de mal, assura Carlisle, j'espère juste que cela ne se reproduira pas trop souvent.

Le médecin guida Harry jusqu'à son bureau et le fit entrer, soulagé de voir que le jeune homme allait bien. Harry, qui avait vu l'inquiétude de son médecin se sentit soudainement coupable.

Docteur Cullen ?

Je vous en pris Harry, depuis le temps que nous nous fréquentons je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Carlisle.

Uniquement si vous me tutoyez, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Sourire que Carlisle lui rendit.

A partir de ce moment la complicité entre le sorcier et le vampire augmenta de jours en jours. Et parfois pendant les soins, Harry lui parlait de lui, de sa vie, modifiant légèrement son histoire pour éviter de parler du monde magique et passant sous silence la guerre et les conséquences qui en résultaient. Et Carlisle lui parlait de sa famille et d'Esmée. Les journées se ressemblaient alors, tous deux n'attendant que la fin de journée pour pouvoir passer quelque temps ensemble, se reconstruire ensemble.

x

L'Ambiance dans la maison Cullen s'améliora avec l'état d'esprit du patriarche et peu à peu les enfants s'habituèrent au fait qu'un humain rendait leur père heureux, tous sauf Edward, qui n'acceptait pas que Carlisle oublie Esmée et Rosalie qui avait peur pour sa famille. Les enfants restant avaient, eux, hâte de rencontrer le compagnon de Carlisle.

Ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils pourraient le rencontrer aussi vite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

x

Harry rentrait chez lui, après une énième séance avec Carlisle, il était parfaitement détendu et avait un léger sourire. Maintenant il était sûr, il était amoureux et même si Carlisle n'avait montré aucun signe d'une quelconque attirance à son égard, au moins n'avait-il pas montré de rejet lorsqu'il lui avait dit être gay.

La bonne humeur d'Harry disparue lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui. Des sorciers l'y attendaient et il y avait aussi des journalistes qui dès qu'il s'était approché avaient commencé à le mitrailler de questions. Harry se tendit et eut un mouvement de recule, soudainement effrayé par la présence des officiels.

M. Potter, salua un sorcier, je viens de la part du gouvernement magique américain.

Je ne me laisserai pas emmener, prévint Harry en reculant encore d'un pas.

M. Potter vous avez ma parole que nous ne sommes pas venus pour cela.

Votre parole ne vaut rien, cracha Harry en reculant, les politiciens n'ont aucune parole, ils ne sont que des vautours, comme les journalistes, ils attendent une faiblesse de l'adversaire avant de l'assaillir.

Le regard noir du jeune homme figea l'ensemble des paparazzis présents. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait manqué la détresse du Survivant. Aurors, représentants, journalistes, tous voyaient la peur qui faisait reculer ce héros, cet enfant brisé par la trahison et la guerre.

M. Potter, tenta le représentant en levant les mains.

Laissez-moi tranquille, cria Harry avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

Harry courut à travers bois, repoussant les branches basses, sautant pas dessus les troncs couchés, il couru le plus vite et le plus loin possible, voulant s'éloigner des sorciers. Soudain, un bruit sur sa gauche l'effraya et il trébucha dans une crevasse. Il grimaça en atterrissant lourdement et pour la première fois de sa vie, il appela à l'aide.

CARLISLE !

x

Le vampire était assit à son bureau dans sa villa lorsqu'il entendit l'appelle d'Harry. Il sortit vivement par la fenêtre et atterrit souplement dans la cour avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois. Ses enfants, qui avaient eux aussi entendu le cri, réagirent alors et sortirent à la suite de leur père.

Il leur fallut peu de temps pour trouver l'humain, les sanglots de peur de celui-ci les ayant guidés. Carlisle sauta à côté d'Harry et posa aussitôt sa main glacée sur la joue de celui-ci. Dès qu'Harry sentit la main froide, il sut qu'il était sauvé, il se jeta dans les bras de Carlisle et se blottit contre lui, s'agrippant à sa chemise.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Carlisle.

Des gens m'attendaient, ils voulaient m'emmener, gémit Harry.

Je vais voir, fit Emmett, où habites-tu ?

La cabane un peu plus loin, répondit Harry doucement.

Emmett acquiesça et partie. Carlisle passa un bras derrière les genoux d'Harry et le souleva doucement puis il l'emmena à la villa, Harry refusant de le lâcher. Il posa doucement Harry sur le canapé blanc et l'observa inquiet de la peur qui semblait habiter le jeune homme. Carlisle alla chercher sa trousse et commença doucement à soigner les quelques égratignures d'Harry, surpris de voir que Jasper ne s'était pas encore jeté sur lui.

Emmett rentra dans la pièce, une enveloppe marron à la main.

Il n'y avait personne, mais j'ai trouvé ça, dit-il en posa l'enveloppe sur la table basse.

Harry l'observa avec peur, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se pose su sa nuque. Carlisle. Harry se détendit rapidement, puis son regard se posa sur l'enveloppe et la peur laissa place à la honte.

Harry ? appela Carlisle, après que Jasper lui ait fait part des sentiments d'Harry.

Je t'ai menti, murmura-t-il, je t'ai menti sur ma nature.

Pourquoi ?

J'avais peur, murmura Harry. Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon oncle et ma tante me battaient parce que j'étais différent. Je t'aime Carlisle et j'avais peur que…

Harry ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, la gorge nouée par la peur.

Qu'es-tu ? demanda Carlisle doucement en s'asseyant sur la table basse, en face d'Harry.

Un sorcier.

Dire que les Cullen furent surpris était un euphémisme, Harry leur donna alors des explications sur qui il était, son enfance, Poudlard, la guerre et ses conséquences.

Donc ceux qui étaient chez toi, faisaient parti du gouvernement magique ? demanda Rosalie.

Oui.

Et si jamais tu étais renvoyé en Angleterre, qu'est-ce qui t'arriverait ? demanda Alice.

Je serais envoyé en prison sous la garde des détraqueurs.

Les détraqueurs ? demanda Jasper.

Harry frissonna sous le regard indifférent d'Edward, curieux des autres enfants Cullen et celui inquiet de Carlisle.

Il n'existe pas de créature pire qu'eux. Le principal pouvoir des détraqueurs est de raviver les pires souvenirs de ceux qui les entours, ils peuvent aussi infliger le baiser du détraqueurs qui aspire l'âme de celui qui est embrassé.

Et personne en Angleterre ne t'aidera ? demanda Carlisle qui n'avait pas bougé de la table.

J'avais des amis avant… enfin je pensais que c'était mes amis. Mais une fois Voldemort mort, ils m'ont tourné le dos, ils m'ont volé et m'ont accusé de trahison envers mon pays pour que je sois jeté en prison. J'ai été condamné et banni du monde magique.

Mais tu as réussi à t'enfuir, nota Edward.

Et à me cacher jusqu'à présent, compléta Harry. Je suis désolé Carlisle.

Ça tu peux l'être, lâcha Rosalie qui jusque là était restée silencieuse, tu mets notre famille en danger.

Harry se tendit quelque peu, puis il se leva dans le but de partir, mais Carlisle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il se leva et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, le plaquant contre lui.

Ça suffit, Rosalie, lâcha Alice furieuse, Harry ne nous met pas en danger, au contraire. Carlisle va mieux depuis qu'ils se fréquentent.

Harry rougit à cette remarqua et il sentit la prise de Carlisle se raffermir. Il eut alors un léger sourire triste.

De toute façon, je ne vois pas bien ce qui pourrait blesser un vampire, fit Harry.

Ce fut au tour des Cullen de se tendre.

Tu sais, murmura Rosalie, surprise.

Depuis quand ? demanda Carlisle.

Je l'ai toujours su, répondit doucement Harry, depuis la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Et tu es resté, malgré tout ? fit le vampire incrédule.

Harry baissa le regard sur le torse puissant contre lequel il s'appuyait, il posa sa main sur le bras qui le maintenait.

Comment as-tu pu rester au côté d'un monstre ?

Tu n'es pas un monstre, Carlisle, répliqua vivement le jeune homme. Tu as fait preuve de plus de bonté à mon égard que beaucoup d'humains que j'ai connu.

Harry, murmura Carlisle, touché par la franchise du jeune homme.

Tu n'es pas un monstre, Carlisle, jamais, ni toi, ni ta famille. Tu es un être merveilleux, bien meilleur que bien des humains. Ce n'est pas du vampire, mais de l'homme merveilleux que tu es donc je suis tombé amoureux, le fait que tu sois un vampire n'est que secondaire.

Carlisle raffermit sa prise et embrassa la tempe d'Harry. Ils restèrent enlacés en silence pendant encore quelques minutes, puis Carlisle s'écarta alors.

Tout ça va un peu vite pour moi, fit Carlisle.

Harry posa aussitôt sa main sur le bras du vampire.

Je ne dis pas que je refuse que l'on construise une relation, mais tu es encore jeune… des ragots vont rapidement circuler.

Je m'en fiche, Carlisle. Les rumeurs n'ont aucune importance pour moi. Mon cœur, mon âme et ma magie t'ont choisi. Si tu veux qu'on attende alors j'attendrai, le temps qu'il faudra.

Finalement Harry se dégagea complètement de l'étreinte de Carlisle et il se rassit doucement sur le canapé, Carlisle le rejoignit aussitôt, ressentant le besoin primaire de rester au coté de l'humain. Le sorcier s'empara de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, il la retourna sur la table pour en faire tomber son contenu : plusieurs papiers, une carte d'identité, un passeport, une carte de crédit et une clé en or.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Emmett, curieux.

Harry eut un sourire en voyant le grand costaud s'accroupir près de la table. Il s'empara de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, il la parcourut rapidement. A la fin de sa lecture, Harry était plus détendu qu'il l'avait été depuis le début de la guerre. Le jeune homme se cala contre le vampire à ses cotés.

Le gouvernement américain m'offre l'asile politique et la nationalité américaine.

C'est bien, fit Jasper qui avait senti la peur du jeune homme s'apaiser.

Ils ont aussi récupéré l'héritage de mes parents.

Harry posa la tête contre l'épaule de Carlisle, avant de se rendre compte de son geste.

Excuse-moi, murmura Harry.

Ce n'est rien, assura Carlisle en attirant la tête d'Harry contre son épaule.

Harry ferma alors les yeux et eut un léger sourire, c'était fini, les mois de cavale et de peur étaient terminés et en plus il avait trouvé son âme sœur.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Emmett en prenant la clé en or.

La clé de mon coffre à Gringotts, la banque sorcière.

Vous avez une banque ? s'étonna Alice.

Et des magasins de toutes sortes, nous sommes une communauté cachée du reste du monde. C'est aussi pour ça que je ne dévoilerais pas votre secret, je connais l'importance qu'ils peuvent avoir, rajouta-t-il à l'intention de Rosalie.

Il y a aussi des magasins de vêtement ? demanda Alice.

Harry prit le prospectus dans l'enveloppe, y jeta un coup d'œil et le tendit à Alice. Les prospectus vantaient les qualités des avenues sorcières d'Amérique.

On pourra y faire un tour ? demanda Alice en montrant le chemin sorcier de Seattle.

Bien sûr, en faite je pense que j'aurai besoin de ton aide, je n'y connais rien à la mode et je n'ai presque aucun vêtement à me mettre.

Harry observa alors Alice sauter de joie avec un léger sourire.

Et donc tu peux faire de la magie ? demanda Emmett.

Le sorcier eut un léger sourire et il claqua des doigts. Emmett ne bougea pas puis il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à voir ce qui avait changé, sans résultat, hormis le fait que Jasper et Alice étaient morts de rire et que Edward et Rosalie avaient tous deux un léger rictus amusé. Emmett fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard interrogatif vers Rosalie, celle-ci se décala légèrement et Emmett put alors voir l'effet du sortilège dans le miroir. Il arborait une crête de punk vert fluo qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux du vampire avaient retrouvé leurs formes et leur couleur d'origine. Emmett rassuré par son retour à la normale éclata de rire, appréciant la plaisanterie.

Malheureusement, Carlisle avait encore un peu de travail. Il se leva du canapé et sortit en jetant un regard d'avertissement à ses enfants.

J'ai encore des dossiers à étudier, tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaites.

Merci, Carlisle, fit Harry en l'observant quitter la pièce.

Harry observa alors les enfants de Carlisle avec nervosité. Edward remonta rapidement dans sa chambre, après lui avoir jeté un regard insondable. Rosalie sortie à son tour entraînant derrière elle Emmett, qui sourit au jeune sorcier avant de sortir. Pendant ce temps Alice avait soigneusement détaillé Harry pour essayer de voir ce qui lui irait le mieux et faire une liste des vêtements à acheter lors de sa prochaine sortie shopping, le tout sous le regard amusé de Jasper.

Le silence du salon fut alors troublé par un grondement venant du ventre d'un Harry rougissant.

Je vais te chercher de quoi manger en ville, fit la jeune femme.

Ça va aller, protesta aussitôt Harry.

Trop tard la jeune vampire était déjà partie, laissant Harry seul avec Jasper. Celui-ci hésita et finalement s'approcha légèrement de leur invité en retenant sa respiration. Harry lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, rassura Harry, mon sang ne t'attirera pas.

Jasper renifla prudemment et se figea en s'apercevant qu'Harry avait raison.

Comment es-ce possible ? s'étonna le sudiste.

A cause de ma magie et de ma nature. Les sorciers les plus puissants ont tous une âme sœur, même si peu d'entre eux la trouve.

Tu l'as trouvé, remarqua Jasper.

Je l'ai trouvé, acquiesça Harry, et parce que mon compagnon est un vampire, mon sang lui appartient et tu le sais de manière inconsciente, ce qui fait que mon sang n'attira plus aucun vampire, hormis Carlisle. Pire si mon sang venait à être prit par un autre que mon âme sœur et sans mon consentement, mon sang deviendrait du poison.

Jasper acquiesça doucement, montrant qu'il comprenait. Il hésita alors qu'une question lui vînt à l'esprit.

Pourrais-tu faire en sorte que le sang humain ne m'attire plus, grâce à ta magie ?

Je dois faire des recherches, mais je pense que ça doit être possible, plus encore maintenant que je peux accéder à mon monde. Je verrai si je trouve des livres intéressants lors de mon prochain passage dans l'allée sorcière.

Jasper acquiesça et se leva.

Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il.

Harry eut un sourire triste et le regarda partir. Une fois seul, Harry ne sut plus quoi faire, il se leva alors et son regard se posa sur des photos posées sur un guéridon. Il trouva sans mal une photo de famille, Harry eut un léger sourie en voyant celle qui devait être Esmée. Un bruit derrière lui, le fit se retourner, Edward était descendu et l'observait avec un regard noir. Harry lui fit un léger sourire triste.

Elle était magnifique, fit Harry en reposant le cadre.

Edward ne dit rien et continua de l'observer.

Je ne suis pas ici pour la remplacer, ni dans vos souvenirs ni dans vos cœurs.

Tu cherches à prendre sa place auprès de Carlisle, gronda Edward.

Je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux de Carlisle, fit Harry puis il haussa les épaules. Le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore.

Je ne te laisserai pas prendre sa place, prévint Edward.

Alors tues-moi, répondit Harry, parce que Carlisle est la seule raison qui fait que je reste en vie. Il est la seule promesse que j'ai de vivre enfin pleinement.

Un autre grondement venant d'Edward poussa Harry à lui faire face.

Pourquoi je ne peux pas entendre tes pensées ? demanda Edward.

Tu es télépathe ? s'étonna Harry.

Un nouveau grondement venant d'Edward le fit sourire légèrement.

Occlumentie, c'est une magie de l'esprit, ça me permet de protéger mon esprit des attaques extérieures. C'est pour cela que tu es aussi haineux vis à vis de moi. Car tu ne sais pas à quoi je pense ?

Je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à toi ou pas, fit Edward.

Je ne baisserais pas mes boucliers, Edward. Si tu venais à être blessé, cela blesserait également Carlisle et je ne veux pas cela.

Tu penses pouvoir me faire du mal ? ricana Edward.

Je pense que tu n'as aucune idée de la souffrance qui est contenue dans mes souvenirs et je ne prendrais pas le risque de te blesser.

Ce ne sera pas le cas, cracha Edward.

Elle devait être une mère formidable pour que tu l'aimes comme cela, nota Harry. J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un comme elle.

Vraiment ? demanda Edward sur ses gardes.

Ma tante me haïssait de toute son âme, malgré le fait que je sois le fils de sa sœur.

Ta magie ?

Ouais, elle avait peur de moi, de mes pouvoirs et peu à peu cette peur s'est transformée en haine. Écoute, Edward, je sais que tu as peur d'oublier Esmée et que ta famille l'oublie, mais cela n'arrivera pas. Je ne veux que le bonheur de Carlisle, ma magie me pousse à accomplir ce but.

Edward n'ajouta rien et sortit vivement de la pièce lorsqu'Alice y entra.

Il y a un problème avec Edward ?

Non, juste une mise au point, rassura Harry.

Tant mieux, Edward peut parfois être irréfléchi.

Alice posa un sac en papier sur la table et en sortit un hamburger, un cornet de frites et une mousse au chocolat, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry qui adorait cela. Le jeune homme mangea avec délice, sous le regard amusé d'Alice et épuisé par les derniers événements, il s'endormit sur le canapé. Alice eut un doux sourire et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Puis elle monta dans le bureau de Carlisle, frappant doucement à la porte.

Entre, fit Carlisle.

Alice passa la tête pas l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Harry s'est endormi dans le canapé.

Merci, Alice.

Laisse Edward se faire à l'idée, Carlisle, rassura alors Alice.

Penses-tu qu'une relation avec un humain serait une bonne chose pour notre famille ? demanda Carlisle doucement.

Alice l'observa alors, son père avait besoin d'un avis, autrefois il aurait demandé à Esmée, maintenant c'était à elle qu'il demandait et elle essaierait de lui donner la meilleure réponse possible.

Harry n'est pas un humain normal, c'est un sorcier. Alors je pense qu'une relation avec lui apportera beaucoup à notre famille.

Carlisle acquiesça et l'observa quitter la pièce. Le vampire attendit quelques instants et se leva, il se rendit dans le salon et observa l'humain dormir dans le canapé blanc. Harry ne semblait pas faire de cauchemar, Carlisle espérait qu'il n'en aurait pas cette nuit. Il rajusta les couvertures autour de lui, puis s'assit dans le canapé d'en face et l'observa dormir.

Harry se réveilla, le lendemain, par une bonne odeur de pancakes. Il ouvrit les yeux et parcourut du regard le salon. Le jeune sorcier rougit en se souvenant s'être endormi dans le canapé des Cullen. Harry se leva alors et s'étira, puis il rejoignit la cuisine et eut un sourire à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Carlisle avait, de toute évidence décidé de lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Ainsi, il était aux fourneaux, un tablier blanc à la taille et l'air concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Un doux rire sortit le vampire de sa concentration, il se retourna et offrit un charmant sourire à l'humain appuyé contre le montant de la porte.

Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

Oui. Désolé de m'être endormi comme cela.

Il n'y a pas de problème. Tu avais de toute évidence besoin de sommeil.

Carlisle retourna à ses fourneaux pour finir de préparer le petit déjeuner. Puis il posa l'assiette sur la table, en invitant le jeune homme à s'asseoir.

Merci, murmura Harry.

Il goûta les pancakes de Carlisle et poussa un léger gémissement, il n'y avait jamais goûté mais il adorait ça.

C'est délicieux, merci, fit Harry.

Ravi que cela te plaise.

Puis les enfants Cullen entrèrent dans la cuisine et prirent place autour d'Harry. Alice semblait plus joyeuse que jamais. Carlisle eut un sourire indulgent envers sa fille et jeta un regard sur Edward. Son fils ne semblait pas avoir encore accepté Harry, contrairement aux autres, même Rosalie semblait moins froide avec le jeune mortel.

Est-ce que l'on va aller dans le monde sorcier aujourd'hui ? demanda Alice.

Je ne sais pas, fit Harry, j'aurai aimé refaire ma garde-robe avant.

Rose et moi, nous pourrons t'aider, proposa Alice.

Je serai honoré de me faire conseiller par vous, fit Harry de façon solennelle, sous le sourire amusé de Alice et Rosalie.

Le jeune homme se leva alors et posa son assiette dans l'évier.

Tu sembles troublé, nota Jasper.

Je suis juste surpris, fit Harry.

De quoi ?

Vous m'avez accepté tellement vite. Je ne suis pas habitué à entrer dans le cœur des gens sans faire mes preuves. Pour tout vous dire l'attitude d'Edward me semble la plus normale.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers le plus vieux fils, celui-ci semblait toujours indifférent vis-à-vis d'Harry. Alice s'approcha alors d'Harry et passa doucement ses bras autour de son cou.

Je suis capable de voir le futur sous certaines conditions, si je n'arrive toujours pas à voir notre avenir avec toi à nos cotés, je suis capable de voir notre avenir sans toi. Et il est loin d'être joyeux.

Je suis empathe, ajouta Jasper, et je sais que tu aimes Carlisle avec autant de force qu'Esmée avait pu l'aimer.

Une voyante et un empathe, tous deux faisant parti d'une famille de vampire. J'ai toujours eut le chic pour m'entourer, remarqua Harry amusé.

L'éclat de rire d'Emmett emplit alors la pièce. Le vampire s'approcha d'Harry et pris la place d'Alice, passant un bras puissant autour des épaules du sorcier.

Tu es coincé avec nous maintenant, dit-il.

Ça ne me gêne pas, répondit Harry en lui souriant.

Bon, fit Alice en tapant des mains. On doit y aller, on a une garde-robe à faire.

Harry eut un large sourire face à l'enthousiasme de la vampire et il laissa celle-ci le guider vers le garage. Le jeune sorcier fut rapidement placé dans une Mercedes noire et Carlisle s'installa derrière le volant. Rapidement, ils roulèrent sur la nationale en direction de Seattle.

Une fois arrivé, Harry se laissa guider vers les boutiques par les deux femmes. Il avait appris avec certaines amies qu'il était plus facile de suivre les filles lorsqu'elles étaient en mode shopping, plutôt que de chercher à les affronter. Ainsi, il se retrouva dans un magasin qui vendait des vêtements de grande marque, dans une cabine d'essayage avec un tas de vêtements suffisant pour dix ans. Les essayages se passèrent sans problème d'autant qu'Harry laissait Alice et Rosalie faire, sauf pour le choix de certains modèles qu'il trouva trop osé et pour le choix des couleurs, il n'aimait vraiment pas le violet.

Les garçons, eux, observèrent le manège des filles, surpris par le fait qu'Harry ne se soit pas encore effondré. Mais en vérité, Harry aimait cela. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il ne pouvait rien acheter, puis lorsqu'il avait découvert le monde magique et la fortune que ses parents lui avaient laissés, il n'avait pas pu y toucher, parce que Ron était pauvre et qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre son meilleur ami à dos. Ce sale traître. Le point d'Harry se sera autour du vêtement qu'il passait et presque aussitôt une vague de calme lui parvint. Il remercia dans un murmure Jasper, puis il se concentra sur ses essayages. Il sortit alors de la cabine portant le dernier ensemble choisi par Alice. Il avait des chaussures de ville noires, un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche par-dessus. Le tout complété par un gilet et une cravate noir. Alice s'approcha de lui et lui remonta légèrement ses manches, lui donnant un aspect plus négligé.

Alors ? demanda Alice en regardant le reste de la famille.

Pas mal, siffla Emmett.

Carlisle ?

Très élégant, répondit l'aîné avec un léger sourire.

Harry rougit doucement à cette remarque, rougissement qui s'accentua lorsqu'un grondement monta de son ventre. Un léger rire s'éleva de la famille et tous se dirigèrent vers les caisses.

Je te les offre, fit Alice.

Pas cette fois, répondit Harry.

Harry, gémit Alice, s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme secoua doucement la tête.

C'est la première fois que je m'achète des vêtements autres que mes uniformes scolaires, j'insiste pour les payer.

D'accord, répondit Alice boudeuse.

Harry paya ses achats et laissa les hommes prendre ses différents sacs.

On va aller les ranger dans la voiture, fit Jasper, on se retrouve au restaurant.

D'accord, répondit Alice en embrassant doucement son mari.

Elle passa alors un bras dans le creux du coude d'Harry et l'entraîna avec elle.

Je connais un petit restaurant qui a de bonnes critiques, fit Alice.

Un restaurant ? Ça ne posera pas de problème avec le fait que vous ne puissiez pas manger ?

Alice nia doucement pendant que Rosalie observait l'humain avec surprise. Il semblait vraiment inquiet à l'idée qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Un bras passé autour de ses épaules la sortit de ses pensées.

C'est quelqu'un de bien, fit Carlisle à sa fille.

Rosalie acquiesça, de plus en plus convaincue par cela. Elle sentit alors le bras de Carlisle quitter ses épaules, vite remplacé par un autre. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'installèrent à une table à l'écart. Rapidement une serveuse arriva pour prendre les commandes, Harry eut alors une idée et laissa une pensée échapper à son pouvoir d'occlumentie. _Commander quelque chose, je ferai tout disparaitre._ Il vit Edward acquiescer et rapidement tous commandèrent un plat, curieux de voir comment Harry allait procéder.

La serveuse revint rapidement avec les plats, elle les posa sur la table non sans jeter un regard aguicheur à Carlisle. Aussitôt Harry se tendit et jeta un regard noir à la serveuse, qui battit rapidement en retraite en voyant le regard assassin du jeune homme. Une main posée sur la sienne calma rapidement le jeune sorcier, il jeta un regard d'excuse à Carlisle alors que le reste de la famille ricana, amusée par la jalousie du mortel.

Le repas se passa sans problème, Harry faisant disparaître un peu de nourriture de temps en temps, mangeant lui-même son repas. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, les Cullen lui posant des questions sur son monde. Vers le milieu du repas, deux hommes s'approchèrent d'eux, des Aurors, sans doute dans le but d'effacer la mémoire de Cullen. Mais il avait suffi à Harry de déplacer une mèche de cheveux pour dévoiler sa cicatrice et les Aurors étaient repartis avec un signe de tête.

C'était… ? demanda Rosalie

Des sorciers, oui. Nous avons une loi qui nous interdit de parler de notre monde. Ils étaient sans doute là pour vous effacer la mémoire.

Un grondement unanime venant des vampires fit sourire Harry. Il s'y attendait.

Si c'est si important, pourquoi ils sont partis ? demanda alors Alice.

Ils sont partie dès qu'il l'on vu, remarqua Jasper.

Ils savent qui je suis, à cause de ma cicatrice.

Et tu es important ? demanda Edward d'une voix froide.

J'ai mis fin à une guerre, répondit Harry.

Ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jasper.

Ils savent parfaitement ce qui est arrivé à la dernière personne qui s'est attaquée à ma famille, fit Harry après un moment d'hésitation.

Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Rosalie.

Il est mort.

Un silence s'abattit sur la table, les vampires surpris de voir que le jeune homme devant eux avait déjà tué.

Tu nous vois comme ta famille ? demanda alors doucement Alice.

Uniquement si vous voulez bien de moi.

La seconde d'après il était pris dans l'étreinte d'Alice, soulagé en voyant les sourires des autres enfants. Harry posa son regard sur Edward, celui-ci lui adressa un regard un peu plus chaleureux. Il ne l'aimait toujours pas, mais il lui laissait une chance. Alice s'écarta et Harry sentit alors un autre bras l'étreindre doucement, Carlisle l'attira contre son torse. Harry ferma les yeux et pour la première fois, il se sentit enfin à sa place. Les Cullen sortirent du restaurant avec Harry et sur le chemin du retour, le jeune sorcier s'endormit sous le regard bienveillant d'un vampire qui tombait lentement mais sûrement amoureux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Harry était dans le jardin des Cullen, il observait Jasper et Emmett se battre gentiment, du moins aussi gentiment qu'un vampire pouvait se battre. Il avait fait la connaissance de l'ensemble des Cullen deux jours plus tôt et depuis Alice avait refusé de le laisser partir. Harry avait donc investi la chambre d'ami, aménagée par les filles. Cette dernière était bizarrement celle qui était juste à côté de celle de Carlisle. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valût des sourires en coin de la part d'Emmett, auquel il avait répliqué par un sortilège digne des maraudeurs, obligeant le géant à glousser comme une dinde à chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler.

Harry sortit de sa contemplation lorsque Rosalie et Alice vinrent prendre place à côté de lui.

Demain devrait être une bonne journée pour visiter l'avenue sorcière, fit Alice. On pourra y aller ?

C'est toi la voyante, si tu penses que c'est le bon moment pour y aller, alors nous irons, répondit Harry.

Un craquement plus fort raisonna dans le jardin, attirant l'attention des spectateurs. Un arbre venait de tomber, aussitôt Rosalie cria sur Emmett, vite rejoint par Edward furieux que Emmett ait brisé un arbre planté quelques années plus tôt par Esmée. Voyant cela, Harry se leva et s'approcha de l'arbre à terre. Il caressa le bois alors que sa main s'entourait d'une douce lueur verte. Lorsqu'il arriva au pied de l'arbre la lueur verte l'entoura comme si des lianes parcouraient son tronc, puis l'arbre se souleva et se posa sur le morceau de tronc qui était resté en terre. La lueur descendit alors le long du tronc, se rassemblant à l'endroit de la brisure jusqu'à disparaître, laissant derrière elle un tronc intacte.

Harry s'écarta alors en titubant, il sentit aussitôt des bras le rattraper. Il fut surpris de voir que celui qui l'avait aidé n'était autre qu'Edward, celui-ci le posa doucement sur le sol et s'approcha de l'arbre avec ses frères et sœurs. Il toucha le tronc intact et jeta un regard incrédule à Harry. Celui-ci était assis sur le sol et respirait fortement.

Harry ? appela Alice inquiète.

Ça va, c'est juste qu'un tel sortilège demande pas mal de magie. Je ne pourrai pas toujours réparer tes dégâts, Emmett, alors fait attention.

Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda Edward surpris, je croyais qu'il te fallait une baguette ou quelque chose comme ça.

Disons que mes pouvoirs ont pas mal augmenté vers la fin de la guerre et que je n'ai plus vraiment besoin d'une baguette depuis que j'ai détruit Voldemort.

Harry s'appuya sur l'un de ses genoux pour se relever, aussitôt Alice fut à ses côtés pour l'aider.

Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Alice, rassura Harry. Par contre je ne dirais pas non à un verre d'eau.

Aussitôt Jasper disparu dans la maison et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un verre de jus de fruit frais. Harry le prit, murmurant un remerciement et il but son verre. Puis il laissa Alice le guider de nouveau vers la terrasse. Le combat reprit, mais un peu plus loin. Edward s'approcha alors d'Harry, il l'observa pendant quelques instants.

Merci, murmura-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien, il se contenta de lui sourire doucement. Le reste de la journée se passa sans heurt. Sauf quand Emmett se mit en tête d'embêter Harry et qu'il fut changé par celui-ci en ourson, gagnant définitivement le surnom de _nounours._

Ce soir là Harry et Carlisle étaient tous deux dans le salon, les enfants Cullen étaient tous remontés dans leurs chambres. Le vampire était à genou devant Harry, lui massant doucement sa cheville, la seule blessure qui restait, grâce au traitement du médecin. Les bleus d'Harry avaient tous disparu rapidement, mais il avait fallu plus longtemps pour que ses estafilades se referment et que sa brûlure cicatrise, laissant derrière elle une cicatrice blanche. La cheville, cependant, demandait encore des soins, l'infection et la profondeur de la blessure avaient été telles qu'Harry avait faillit perdre son pied. Mais la magie du jeune homme et les soins de Carlisle avaient pu empêcher cela.

Et donc Carlisle était en train de lui masser doucement sa cheville faisant pénétrer une pommade pour permettre une meilleure cicatrisation. Et pendant toute la durée de l'opération, Harry refusa de poser son regard sur lui. Si son esprit avait vu la guerre, le faisant grandir plus vite, il venait soudainement de se rappeler qu'il avait un corps d'adolescent et les réactions qui vont avec. Or de voir l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux à genou devant lui allait inévitablement avoir des répercutions sur le bas de son corps.

Le rire de Jasper résonna alors dans la maison, faisant grimacer le jeune sorcier, l'empathe avait bien entendu senti son trouble et s'en amusait.

Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? demanda soudainement Carlisle.

Aucun, répondit Harry s'attirant cette fois si le rire moqueur d'Emmett. Continue à te moquer de moi, Emmett, et je te jure que la prochaine fois je te transforme en lapin nain angora rose, promit Harry dans un murmure.

Il eut la satisfaction d'entendre le rire d'Emmett stopper aussitôt, puis Harry reporta son attention vers Carlisle et il rougit violemment détournant aussitôt le regard. Carlisle comprit alors le trouble de l'humain et eut un sourire amusé et satisfait.

Je ne me doutais pas que ma position te troublait à ce point, nota le vampire.

C'est juste… que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude, marmonna Harry.

L'habitude de voir des conquêtes à genou devant toi ?

L'habitude des conquêtes, soupira Harry. On n'a pas vraiment la tête à cela lorsque l'on risque la mort toutes les cinq minutes.

Carlisle ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins et il savait que c'était la même chose pour ses enfants. Lorsque l'on voyait Harry dans la journée, il était facile d'oublier qu'il avait connu l'enfer, tant il paraissait joyeux et plein d'entrain. Finalement Harry se leva du canapé.

Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, si Alice veut que l'on aille faire des courses demain, il vaut mieux que je sois en forme.

Carlisle acquiesça et observa son humain monter dans sa chambre. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit qu'il le rejoignit, le sortant de son cauchemar et le prenant dans ses bras pour lui en éviter un autre.

x

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, se fut pour sentir deux bras puissants le coller contre un torse froid. Il eut alors un sourire, Carlisle était venu le rejoindre et il était sans doute la raison au faite qu'il avait bien dormi. Harry se redressa doucement et plongea son regard dans celui topaze de son vampire.

Bien dormi ? demanda Carlisle.

Très bien, merci. Tu es plus efficace pour faire fuir les mauvais rêves que tout ce que j'ai déjà essayé, rit le jeune homme.

HARRY ! Tu as quinze minutes pour te préparer ! cria Alice depuis le rez-de-chaussée, ton petit déjeuner est prêt, alors dépêche toi ou il va refroidir.

Le chef a parlé, remarqua Harry avec un léger rire.

Il se dégagea des bras de Carlisle et se leva sous le regard de celui-ci, puis il rejoignit la salle de bain. Après un passage aux toilettes et une douche rapide, Harry descendit les marches et gagna la cuisine. Comme l'avait dit Alice son repas était sur la table, Harry s'assit et entama son bol de céréale, les découvrant et les appréciant. Chez les Dursley, il n'avait jamais eut le droit d'en manger et il n'y en avait pas à Poudlard. Harry finit rapidement son bol et le mit dans l'évier avant de rejoindre le salon où les Cullen l'attendaient.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt, râla Emmett, impatient.

Harry lui jeta un regard d'avertissement et Emmett lui renvoya un sourire innocent. Finalement ils se répartirent dans deux voitures, la Mercedes de Carlisle et la Volvo d'Edward et tous firent route vers Seattle. La route se passa sans encombre et une fois arrivés ils se garèrent dans une petite ruelle. Harry sortit de la voiture de Carlisle et regarda autour de lui pour prendre ses marques puis il chercha à ressentir la magie des alentours, il réussit rapidement à repérer une masse de magie plus importante pas loin de l'endroit où ils étaient. Harry eut alors un sourire, il venait de trouver l'entrée de l'avenue magique de Seattle. Le jeune sorcier, suivi de la famille Cullen, se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être un bar miteux. Harry eut un rictus face à cela. Est-ce que tous les passages vers le monde magique devait forcement être à l'arrière d'un bar ?

Harry poussa la porte de l'établissement et y pénétra, les Cullen à sa suite.

C'est plus miteux que je ne me l'imaginais, remarqua Emmett dans un murmure.

On doit se montrer discret, nota Harry sur le même ton.

Puis il se dirigea vers le bar et apostropha le barman.

Excuser-moi, mais c'est la première fois que l'on vient et j'aimerais savoir si vous n'auriez pas une autre sortie ?

Aussitôt le barman eut un large sourire et désigna une porte dans le font de la salle, tout en jetant un coup d'œil prudent aux vampires. Voyant cela, Harry fronça les sourcils et attrapa le bras d'Alice.

Prête à plonger dans mon monde ?

Prête, souffla Alice.

Harry ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent dans l'arrière cour. Harry posa alors sa main sur le mur du fond avant qu'Emmett ne puisse faire la moindre réflexion, et aussitôt le mur s'ouvrit de la même manière que celui du chemin de traverse, sans doute le même sortilège, et on pouvait voir une pancarte annonçant : _Bienvenue au chemin d'Émeraude._

Harry avança de quelques pas et se retourna pour voir la réaction des Cullen. Tous étaient impressionnés et stupéfaits. Bon d'accord le fait que tous, adultes comme enfants portent des robes de sorciers pouvait être déstabilisant, sans parler des devantures bizarres de certains magasins. Harry eut un léger rire et prit doucement la main de Carlisle, recevant immédiatement toute l'attention de celui-ci. Harry les guida alors à travers l'avenue vers un bâtiment blanc : Gringotts.

On va passer à la banque, j'ai besoin de faire un retrait, fit Harry.

On a notre argent, remarqua alors Alice.

Il n'a aucune valeur dans ce monde, répondit Harry, et comme c'est votre première incursion dans mon monde c'est moi qui paye.

Il reçut aussitôt les vives protestations de la part des Cullen. Après tout, ils étaient suffisamment riches pour pouvoir s'acheter ce qu'ils voulaient, mais Harry n'en démordit pas. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Edward se rapprocha d'Harry.

Ils te connaissent tous, remarqua-t-il.

Je suis célèbre, se contenta de répondre le jeune sorcier, après tout j'ai gagné une guerre.

Certains se demandent qui nous sommes.

Tout d'un coup Edward se tendit.

Ils savent, souffle-t-il.

Harry remarqua alors qu'un groupe de sorciers s'avança vers eux, baguettes au point. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour comprendre qu'ils étaient là pour le "sauver". Alors sans vraiment réfléchir, il attrapa le col de la chemise de Carlisle et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vampire en un doux baiser. Si Edward se tendit en voyant cela, il comprit rapidement l'utilité d'une telle marque de possession. Les sorciers avaient stoppé leur progression et observaient la scène, incertains. Puis Harry s'écarta doucement et avec un léger rougissement, il sourit à Carlisle. Celui-ci lui rendit alors son sourire et ils reprirent leur route, passant à coté du groupe de sorciers sans encombre.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Carlisle.

En t'embrassant je t'ai fait connaître comme étant mon compagnon et les sorciers américains ne sont pas suffisamment stupides pour s'en prendre à une personne qui m'est chère.

Harry jeta un regard d'excuse vers Edward, sachant que l'homme n'avait pas apprécié le geste.

J'ai fait cela pour vous protéger.

Je sais, murmura Carlisle.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la banque et Harry demanda à voir un conseiller, il fut alors guidé vers un bureau et en chemin il prit le temps d'expliquer au Cullen le fonctionnement de la banque sans oublier quelques explications sur le peuple des Gobelins.

Harry pénétra dans le bureau suivit par le reste des Cullen et fut accueilli par son conseiller, celui-ci observa avec attention les Cullen.

Vous avez conscience que vos amis sont des vampires monsieur Potter ?

Bien sûr, l'un d'entre eux est mon compagnon.

Je ne ressens pourtant aucun lien entre vous, nota le gobelin.

Un lien ? demanda Carlisle.

Les êtres aussi puissants que M. Potter sont liés à leurs âmes sœurs.

Le premier lien est établi, le second le sera lorsque Carlisle se sentira prêt et pas avant.

Très bien, fit le gobelin en retournant à son bureau.

De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Edward, furieux des cachotteries du sorcier.

Un lien d'âme sœur se décompose en deux, le premier se forme lorsqu'il y a un amour réciproque.

Et le second ? demanda Rosalie.

Lors du passage à l'acte, répondit le jeune homme ne rougissant.

Emmett ricana doucement à cette réponse alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers les fauteuils placés devant le bureau, il y prit place à l'invitation du gobelin.

Bien, monsieur Potter. Le gouvernement américain a fait une demande pour que tous vos biens matériels et immatériels vous soient restitués. Bien sur, le fait que vous ayez sauvé nos confrères anglais a joué dans la rapidité de nos actions.

J'espère qu'ils ne m'en veulent pas trop de ma dernière visite, marmonna le sorcier.

Il est bien entendu évident que les dégâts que vous avez occasionnés, vous ont été facturés. L'ensemble de vos coffres anglais ont été fermés et vous seul pourrez en ouvrir de nouveaux sauf indication contraire de votre part.

J'aimerais que les Cullen puissent y accéder également, au cas où, fit Harry.

Très bien monsieur.

Le gobelin nota l'information dans l'épais dossier devant lui, puis il posa de nouveau son regard sur Harry.

J'ai pris la liberté de préparer une bourse pour vous, fit le gobelin en posant la dite bourse sur son bureau, cela vous évitera de perdre du temps.

Merci, fit Harry en prenant le sac en cuir et en le glissant dans sa poche.

Puis le gobelin les raccompagna vers la sortie. Aussitôt Alice voulut aller dans les magasins de vêtements, Jasper dans une librairie, bref chacun avait des envies différentes. Les enfants Cullen ne se calmèrent que pour demander l'avis d'Harry. Tout ça pour s'apercevoir que le jeune sorcier et Carlisle avaient disparu. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour les retrouver dans un magasin d'amulette en tout genre.

Pourquoi vous êtes partis ? leur reprocha aussitôt Alice.

Carlisle ne répondit pas mais il leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Harry s'approchait de Jasper.

Tu te souviens de ta demande ? demanda Harry. Et bien voici la solution a tes petits problèmes de sang, rajouta-t-il en mettant un médaillon autour du cou du vampire.

C'est…! Murmura Jasper en voyant l'icône sur le médaillon.

Saint George, j'ai pensé qu'il était approprié étant donné ton passé et ton combat présent.

Merci.

Attend de voir si ça marche en présence de mortels, après on verra, rit le jeune sorcier.

Jasper acquiesça doucement et très vite Alice étreignit Harry, le remerciant pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Harry lui se contenta de sourire. Puis ils sortirent du magasin et de nouveau Alice voulut aller dans un magasin de vêtement.

Nous irons en dernier Alice, annonça Harry.

Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Pour éviter d'avoir à porter dix sacs chacun le restant de la journée. Allons plutôt à la librairie.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers un bâtiment dont la devanture était entièrement obstruée par des piles de livres. Harry poussa la porte et immédiatement l'odeur caractéristique du papier et de la poussière l'entoura. Aussitôt entrés, Jasper et Edward se dirigèrent vers différents rayons. Harry eut un léger rire puis il posa son regard sur Rosalie et prit une décision. Il se dirigea vers le rayon des potions espérant trouver son bonheur et accessoirement celui de Rosalie. Jasper, Edward et lui trouvèrent rapidement leur bonheur. Ensuite Harry les guida vers un magasin plus coloré : le marchant de bonbons. Il voulait faire goûter aux Cullen une spécialité sorcière qui pourrait leur plaire : la sucette au sang. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir et passa commande pour une grosse boite de sucettes au sang et un assortiment de divers confiseries et chocolats pour lui.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Emmett, curieux.

Goûte, proposa Harry en lui tendant une sucette.

Tu es sérieux ? lâcha Emmett, incertain.

Harry lui sourit doucement, puis il haussa un sourcil.

Aurais-tu peur d'une malheureuse sucette, Emmett ?

Le vampire piqué au vif, prit le bonbon et l'enfourna dans sa bouche, aussitôt un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa.

C'est une sucette au sang, expliqua Harry, créée spécialement pour les vampires.

D'où vient le sang ? demanda Carlisle.

D'animaux en général, mais on peut en commander avec du sang humain.

C'est excellent, lâcha Emmett ravi.

Tous goûtèrent alors les confiseries et les apprécièrent, Harry alla atout de suite passer commande pour une plus grosse quantité.

Ensuite, Harry se dirigea vers le magasin de quidditch. Son précédant balai était brisé, il voulait en acheter un autre. Le jeune homme entra dans le magasin, suivi par le reste du groupe.

On peut vraiment voler avec ça ? demanda Edward sceptique.

Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Le jeune homme parcouru les rayons, cherchant un balai qui pourrait lui convenir, ainsi que des protections. Mais son regard fut bien vite attiré par autre chose. Il se dirigeait vers le présentoir quand il fut apostrophé par un vendeur.

C'est la dernière création en matière de vol, fit le vendeur, pour le moment le créateur ne le vent qu'aux États-Unis, mais bientôt ça devrait faire un carton mondial.

Harry observa la pièce devant lui. Entièrement faite en métal, elle était parcourue de rune, sans doute ce qui lui permettait de voler. D'une longueur d'un mètre et demi et large de 80 cm, d'après la publicité, elle avait un profit aérodynamique.

Les runes permettent au pilote de rester collé à la planche, tant que c'est ce que veut le pilote.

Et comment fait-on si on vient à tomber ? demanda Harry

Le pilote porte un bracelet à la cheville et la planche ne peut pas s'éloigner à plus de cinq mètres du bracelet. Elle peut également être rentrée magiquement dans le bracelet au besoin.

Harry regarda encore un peu la planche qui l'attirait, ce serait toujours plus pratique et moins douloureux qu'un balai.

Est-ce qu'elle possède des protections ? des boucliers ?

Ouais, la face extérieure en a. Ils repoussent toutes les attaques, qu'elles soient magiques ou non, pourquoi ?

Je suis du genre à me fourrer dans les ennuis sans le vouloir, fit distraitement Harry.

Ça c'est sûr, M. Potter.

Combien ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire.

Vraiment ? s'étonna le vendeur, ne croyant pas à sa chance.

Harry acquiesça doucement.

200 Gallions.

Je prends, fit Harry en observant encore la publicité et le modèle d'exposition.

Tu ne vas pas te tuer avec ça ? demanda Emmett.

S'il y a une chose que je sais faire, Emmett, c'est voler, lâcha Harry avec un large sourire.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le comptoir et paya son achat, puis il laissa le vendeur lui mettre le bracelet à la cheville, il se figea momentanément en voyant le bandage et lui posa avec précaution. Puis il lui expliqua comment appeler sa planche, ainsi que quelques consignes de sécurité.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement et Harry se dirigea vers un petit restaurant. Ils prirent place et leur serveuse arriva rapidement. Elle semblait surexcitée et faisait les yeux doux au jeune sorcier lorsque celui-ci commanda. Carlisle lui voyait d'un mauvais œil les avances de la jeune femme et la foudroya du regard, sous le regard amusé des enfants et d'Harry. Le plat du jeune homme arriva rapidement et la jeune serveuse fit ouvertement une proposition à Harry. Aussitôt Carlisle gronda suffisamment fort pour que la jeune fille l'entende, celle-ci se tendit et partit aussitôt. Une main sur son bras calma le vampire.

Elle ne m'intéresse pas, assura Harry, seul toi compte, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Le repas se finit dans le calme, un autre serveur ayant été assigné à leur table. Puis Harry les guida finalement vers un magasin de vêtements, à la plus grande joie d'Alice. Elle essaya pratiquement tout le magasin sous le regard alarmé de son époux et sous ceux amusés d'Harry et de Carlisle.

Merci, murmura l'aîné.

De quoi ? demanda Harry

D'avoir rendu le sourire à ma famille.

Je suis content d'avoir pu aider ta famille, même si ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait grand-chose.

Tu as fait plus que ce que je pouvais faire, nota Carlisle.

J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille à moi et tu m'as permis d'entrer dans la tienne. Il est normal que je vous aide, surtout maintenant.

Carlisle passa doucement un bras autour de la taille du sorcier et l'attira à lui.

Tu n'es plus seul, souffla le vampire.

Je sais et je te remercie pour ça.

Harry releva la tête et embrassa doucement son vampire en un chaste baiser.

Harry ! appela Alice.

Le jeune sorcier jeta alors un regard vers Alice et eut un léger sourire avant de se diriger vers la jeune femme. Rapidement le jeune homme fut poussé dans une cabine d'essayage avec une pile de vêtements imposante. Un regard sur certains d'entre eux lui apprit que les trois-quarts retourneraient sur les étagères, les vêtements étant trop osés ou bien trop voyants. Finalement, plusieurs heures plus tard, le jeune homme put souffler, tandis que le vendeur emballait leurs achats.

La soirée tombait lentement lorsque les Cullen sortir du magasin, puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie de l'avenue, quand soudainement une sensation fit se figer Harry.

Harry ? demanda Carlisle en sentant la tension soudaine de son compagnon. Que ce passe-t-il ?

Je ne sais pas, pas encore.

Le jeune sorcier se dirigea rapidement vers un bâtiment dont la fenêtre avait été obstruée. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et se figea en découvrant une animalerie, Carlisle arriva à côté de lui, mais Harry ne le remarqua même pas. Il s'avança doucement parmi les cages, cherchant ce qui l'avait attiré ici. Il s''arrêta devant une cage immense qui ne contenait qu'un chat noir. Surpris par cela, Harry s'approcha des barreaux et tendit la main vers l'animal, attentant une réaction de sa part. Le chat s'approcha alors et se frotta à sa main, ronronnant doucement.

C'est très impressionnant, remarqua une voix venant du fond du magasin. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment de vous M. Potter.

Qu'est-il ? demanda Harry, en reposant son regard sur le félin.

C'est un Gryphe tempus, un griffon du temps, il peut se vieillir et se rajeunir comme bon lui semble. Pour le moment il a l'apparence d'un bébé griffon.

Il n'a pas d'ailes, nota Harry.

Les ailes des griffons ne poussent que plus tard, expliqua l'homme. Je peux vous le vendre pour un bon prix, de toute façon maintenant qu'il s'est lié à vous, je ne pourrai plus le vendre à un autre.

Lié ?

Il est devenu votre familier, expliqua avec un haussement d'épaule le vendeur.

Harry paya le vendeur dans un état second, espérant que Carlisle accepterait son nouvel ami chez lui et surtout qu'Emmett ne le mangerait pas. Le jeune sorcier rejoignit la famille Cullen.

Tu nous expliques ? demanda Edward.

Il est mon familier, répondit Harry en désignant le chat, et je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Encore une bizarrerie de sorcier, remarqua Emmett.

Oui, fit Harry avec un léger sourie triste, ajoutez à cela que je ne fais rien comme tout le monde… Si sa présence te gène Carlisle, je pourrai…

Pas du tout, il est lié à toi, tout comme moi.

C'est différent, le lien qui me lie a lui est un lien de loyauté, celui qui me lie à toi est un lien d'amour.

Il va rester aussi petit ? demanda Emmett en prenant le félin par la peau du cou.

Aussitôt celui-ci grossit et grandit jusqu'à atteindre sa taille adulte en quelques secondes, forçant Emmett à le lâcher.

Cool, lâcha le vampire en imaginant les combats qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec l'animal.

Harry eut un léger rire et se rapprocha du fauve à taille géante, presque deux mètres de haut. Il posa une main sur son pelage noir et caressa du bout des doigts les plumes noirs aux reflets bleus.

Il va falloir que tu lui trouves un nom, remarqua Carlisle

Harry acquiesça et ordonna dans un murmure à son nouveau familier de reprendre son apparence précédente. Celui-ci redevint alors un simple chat et Harry put le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry se laissa guider par Carlisle vers les voitures, la journée avait été longue et il commençait vraiment à être fatigué. L'aîné le fit s'installer dans sa voiture et cinq minutes après leur départ, Harry dormait calmement à côté de Carlisle.

Celui-ci eut un tendre sourire en voyant le jeune homme à ses côtés, sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il repensa à sa douce Esmée. C'était effrayant de voir avec quelle vitesse il s'était attaché au jeune humain et pourtant depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, plus depuis la mort d'Esmée en tout cas. Est-ce qu'il trompait Esmée en aimant aussi vite un autre, un homme qui plus est ? Il était troublé et en même temps Harry avait tellement fait pour sa famille que cela lui semblait normal. Edward avait peut-être raison, peut-être qu'il devait se méfier du jeune sorcier. Aussitôt qu'il eut cette pensée un froid le parcourut et il se sentit coupable de douter du jeune homme. Carlisle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et repensa à ce qu'il avait lu dans la librairie sur les liens d'âme sœur.

Les liens ne pouvaient se former que si l'amour était réciproque. Les âmes sœurs se complétaient et étaient donc capable de vivre en harmonie pendant toute la durée de leur vie. Et surtout il était impossible pour une âme sœur de blesser l'autre de quelque manière que ce soit.

Elle devait être merveilleuse, remarqua Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

Carlisle sursauta légèrement, surpris. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry s'était réveillé.

Oui, elle l'était.

Comment était-elle vraiment ? demanda Harry curieux.

Esmée était incroyablement douce, aimante, une bonne mère et une très bonne épouse. Elle t'aurait adoré, j'en suis persuadé, fit Carlisle avec un léger rire. Pour elle aussi la famille était importante. Elle adorait cuisiner lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, elle a été déçue de voir qu'elle n'en aurait plus besoin en étant vampire. Elle aurait aimé t'avoir dans la famille juste pour te faire la cuisine.

Harry eut un léger sourire face à cet aveu.

Elle te manque beaucoup, remarqua Harry doucement

Bien sûr, je l'ai aimé après tout. Ça te dérange ? que je parle d'elle.

Non, je ne suis pas jaloux et je sais grâce au lien que tu m'aimes vraiment, même si tu penses encore à Esmée, répondit Harry en caressant doucement son chat. Je pense l'appeler Gwaywin, on pourra toujours le raccourcir en Gway.

C'est joli, fit Carlisle avec un léger sourire.

Harry se renfonça alors dans son siège et se laissa lentement dériver vers le sommeil, les ronronnements de Gwaywin l'y aidant.

Le jeune sorcier ne se réveilla pas avant d'arriver à la villa des Cullen. Carlisle l'avait secoué doucement, puis il avait fait le tour de la voiture rapidement et avait ouvert la porte. Harry sortit du véhicule, portant son chat noir et il suivit Carlisle jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait laissé le vampire le coucher, épuisé par sa journée et s'était endormi.

Carlisle était redescendu et avait trouvé le reste de sa famille dans le salon. Le patriarche s'avança alors et prit place dans le canapé blanc. Aussitôt, Alice vint prendre place à ses côtés.

C'est quelqu'un de bien, remarqua Emmett sérieusement, en qui on peut avoir confiance.

Il a su aider Jasper avec ses envies de sang, je suis sûr qu'il pourra aussi nous aider à nous fondre plus facilement dans la masse, remarqua Alice.

Ça n'arrêtera pas les Volturi, fit Rosalie d'une voix sèche.

Nous n'avons enfreint aucune loi, rassura Carlisle, et Harry sera une aide en plus pour garder nos secrets cachés. Et je suis certain qu'Aro le comprendra aussi.

Les enfants Cullen ne rajoutèrent rien et chacun rejoignit sa chambre. Carlisle observa sa chambre avec un sentiment de nostalgie, tout dans cette pièce lui rappelait Esmée. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir avec Esmée et prit le livre qu'il avait acheté sur les liens d'âme sœur, il devait en savoir le plus possible sur la création et la finalisation des liens pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu au moment donné. La nuit s'écoula dans un silence apaisant, plongeant la maison dans une quiétude bienvenue après les derniers événements.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

C'est une blague ? demanda Harry, surpris.

Non, fit Alice avec un large sourire, Carlisle t'as inscrit aujourd'hui.

Alice, je ne peux pas aller à l'école. Je n'ai plus fréquenté l'école normale depuis ma primaire, je n'arriverais jamais à suivre.

La famille Cullen était restée à la villa aujourd'hui pour cause de beau temps. Emmett avait donc entraîné Jasper dans une partie de jeu vidéo, facilité par le sortilège qu'Harry avait jeté sur les manettes pour les rendre incassables, Edward était à son piano et suivait d'une oreille distraite la partie et Rosalie et Harry étaient tous deux assis dans le canapé a observer les garçons jouer et à caresser Gway lorsqu'Alice avait fait irruption dans la pièce d'un pas aérien.

Dans ce cas il faut que l'on te remette à niveau, fit remarquer Rosalie en se levant.

Aller Harry ! debout ! Il ne reste que deux semaines avant la rentrée.

Alice s'empara du bras d'Harry et le força à se lever, le jeune sorcier se débattit alors de façon dramatique tout en appelant à l'aide.

Non ! je ne veux pas y aller ! cria Harry mi-sérieux mi-amusé, Emmett, ne la laisse pas m'emmener ! Jasper au secours !

Une porte claqua à l'étage et les hommes encore dans le salon rirent de bon cœur à la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Carlisle rentra de l'hôpital. Il salua les garçons et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Où sont Harry, Alice et Rosalie ?

Alice a annoncé à Harry qu'il entrait au lycée, alors elles lui font une petite remise à niveau, expliqua Emmett.

Avant que Carlisle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée à l'étage et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry trouva refuge dans les bras de Carlisle. Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent à leur tour et rejoignirent leurs moitiés. Tous étaient amusés par le comportement d'Harry et Emmett se serait sans doute moqué de lui, si Alice n'avait pas mis en avant, quelques jours plus tôt, le fait que si Harry se montrait aussi "collant" avec Carlisle c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aimé pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Il avait donc constamment besoin d'être rassuré sur les sentiments des gens qui l'entouraient.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement Carlisle.

Il a triché, répondit Rosalie.

Comment on peut tricher dans une remise à niveau ? demanda Emmett surpris.

Sortilège de lecture rapide et un autre de mémoire, expliqua Harry. Par contre maintenant j'ai mal à la tête.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle et se dirigea vers son bureau avec Harry toujours dans ses bras. Il posa son humain dans le canapé et alla lui chercher de l'aspirine et un verre d'eau qu'Harry bu.

Pourquoi m'avoir inscrit au lycée ? demanda Harry en s'allongeant dans le canapé et en laissant Gway, qui l'avait suivi, monter sur lui.

Pour t'offrir un avenir, répondit Carlisle assit derrière son bureau.

Un avenir, murmura Harry songeur. Je n'y avais jamais pensé… à mon avenir, je veux dire.

Et maintenant ?

Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry, tout en reprenant les caresses sur son griffon.

Comme la grande majorité des adolescents, nota le vampire.

Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à me battre, fit Harry d'une voix ferme.

Tu n'auras plus à le faire, assura Carlisle.

Harry gloussa à cette remarque.

Ne promets pas quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas faire, Carlisle. Je suis un véritable aimant à problème.

Ma famille te protégera et moi aussi.

Et qui vous protégera ? je ne suis pas naïf. Tu es puissant, ta famille l'est, mais il y a forcement quelqu'un qui est plus puissant que toi.

Carlisle secoua la tête et se leva pour rejoindre Harry dans le canapé. Il lui prit la tête et la posa sur ses jambes après s'être assis.

Médecin, murmura alors Harry.

Pardon ?

J'aimerai être médecin. Me rendre utile, sauver des vies sans avoir à me battre ou à faire face au danger. Et puis je suis un guérisseur naturel de toute façon alors ma voie est toute tracée.

Un guérisseur naturel ?

Oui ! C'est assez ironique quand on y pense. Un guérisseur naturel est un sorcier capable de déceler n'importe quelle maladie et de savoir quel remède appliquer pour la guérir.

Et en quoi est-ce ironique ?

Mon peuple a fait de moi un guerrier alors que j'étais un guérisseur.

Et donc tu dis que tu peux guérir n'importe quelle maladie, il faudra que tu me montres ça, murmura Carlisle en se penchant légèrement vers Harry.

Celui-ci eut un léger sourire et se redressa pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du vampire, l'embrassant chastement, avant de se rallonger. Le jeune homme ferma alors les yeux et s'endormit en sentant la main de Carlisle lui caresser les cheveux.

x

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur le bâtiment devant lui, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, mais un bras fin passé autour de ses épaules le dissuada de prendre la fuite.

Tout va bien se passer, assura Alice. Vient, je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'accueil pour que tu récupères ton emploi du temps.

Harry fut ensuite guidé par la jeune femme vers l'accueil où une secrétaire lui remit son emploi du temps et un plan de l'école. Le jeune sorcier eut un sourire en voyant la simplicité du plan, lui qui était habitué à la carte des Maraudeurs.

Mon cours est de l'autre coté du bâtiment, annonça Alice, tu arriveras à trouver ta salle ?

Fait moi penser à te montrer la carte de mon ancienne école, lâcha Harry avec un large sourire.

D'accord, on se voit au déjeuner, fit Alice en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.

Il me tarde d'y être, répondit Harry s'attirant les regards choqués des autres élèves présents.

Alice éclata de rire et partit dans la direction de son cours, un regard sur sa carte de fortune et Harry se dirigea vers sa propre salle de classe en ignorant les regards des autres étudiants. Il avait vécu dans un monde où le moindre de ses faits et gestes était observé, étudié et critiqué, alors ce n'est pas quelques étudiants qui allaient l'intimider. Ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'il préférerait être avec Carlisle, plutôt qu'ici.

Harry entra dans son premier cours, Mathématiques, il fit signer sa feuille de présence à son professeur et se trouva une place dans le fond de la classe près des fenêtres. Bientôt d'autres élèves arrivèrent et une fille s'assit à coté de lui.

Salut, tu dois être le nouveau. Je suis Jessica Stanley.

Harry Potter, se présenta le jeune sorcier.

Alors, d'où viens-tu ?

D'Angleterre, répondit Harry.

Vraiment, j'ai toujours voulu visiter l'Angleterre ! Comment c'est ?

Pas aussi vert qu'ici, mais c'est un beau pays.

Le cours commença alors et Harry dut ce concentrer dessus pour me pas perdre le fil. Il avait promis à Carlisle de ne pas réitérer son jumelage de sortilèges pour l'apprentissage et donc il devrait tout faire à l'ancienne. Lorsque le cours fut fini, Harry fut soulagé, les maths n'étaient décidément pas son point fort. Il se dirigea vers son prochain cours lorsque Jessica vint le rejoindre.

Dit, Harry. Tu es bien arrivé avec les Cullen ce matin ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Je suis juste surprise, en général ils restent dans leur coin et ne parlent à personne.

C'est leur droit, remarqua Harry en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.

Mouais, fit Jessica peu convaincue. Ils sont tous adoptés.

Par le docteur Cullen, oui, je sais.

Et ils sont tous ensemble !

Ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté, je ne voix pas où est le mal, fit Harry qui commençait à être agacé.

Mme Cullen est morte récemment, fit Jessica sur le ton de la confidence. Personne n'a vu son corps, hormis le docteur Cullen et il affirme qu'elle a été tuée par une bête sauvage. Mais il y a une autre rumeur qui circule. Ça serait le docteur Cullen lui même qui aurait tué sa femme.

Elle ne put aller plus loin dans ses médisances, Harry l'interrompit.

Tu es jalouse.

Je te demande pardon.

Tu es jalouse des Cullen, jalouse de ce qu'ils possèdent, jalouse de voir qu'ils sont si soudés alors qu'ils sont tous des enfants adoptés.

Harry remarqua alors le nombre d'élève croissant qui s'agglutinaient dans le couloir.

Le docteur Cullen a tué sa femme, c'est ce que vous pensez tous ? c'est tous ce que vous avez trouvé pour occuper vos petites cervelles d'abrutis ? Accuser de meurtre un homme qui a perdu l'être qui lui était le plus cher.

Harry vit quelques élèves gesticuler, mal à l'aise.

De ce que je sais, le docteur Cullen et sa famille sont là depuis quelques années déjà. Avez-vous eut à vous plaindre d'eux ? avez-vous quoi que ce soit à leur reprocher ? quant au docteur Cullen, combien d'entre vous ont reçu des soins de sa part ? combien de fois a-t-il soigné un membre de votre famille ?

La colère faisait trembler le jeune homme, il devait sortir il le savait sinon sa magie deviendrait incontrôlable.

La vérité, lâcha Harry entre ses dents, c'est que le docteur Cullen est un homme dont vous n'égalerez jamais la grandeur et la bonté et parce que vous ne pouvez l'égaler vous en êtes jaloux. Les gens comme vous… vous êtes incapables de voir la chance que vous avez en ayant le docteur Cullen comme médecin.

Harry se tendit en sentant une nouvelle vague de colère le submerger, puis il partit tellement furieux qu'une aura de rage l'entourait, invisible aux yeux de tous mais perceptible malgré tout. Harry sortit du lycée et s'élança dans la forêt, s'éloignant le plus possible. Il finit par arriver au bord d'une rivière et s'y assit pour se calmer.

Maintenant c'est sûr je suis catalogué, soupira Harry en se laissant tomber en arrière.

Un léger rire lui répondit et bientôt Jasper fut à ses cotés.

J'en ai bien peur.

Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée. Au fait comment va ton problème d'addiction ?

Tout va bien, répondit Jasper avec un grand sourire.

C'est bien, soupira Harry, au moins un truc de positif dans cette journée pourrie.

Jasper eut un léger rire et finalement la sonnerie signala la fin de la pause et ils durent retourner en cours. Harry soupira en entendant les chuchotements le suivre dans les couloirs.

M'offrir un avenir… tu parles, c'est plutôt un aller simple pour l'enfer, marmonna Harry en entrant dans sa prochaine salle de cours.

Il s'assit alors à coté d'un jeune homme, qui lui semblait amicale, ce qui était le mieux qu'il puisse espérer après son petit discours dans les couloirs.

Salut, je m'appelle Erik Yorkie, se présenta son voisin.

Harry.

Je sais et je voulais te dire que j'étais totalement d'accord avec toi sur les Cullen. C'est vraiment triste que le Docteur Cullen ait perdu sa femme.

Harry se détendit alors et discuta avec Erik de la vie à Forks. Celui-ci lui annonça rapidement qu'il tenait le journal du lycée et il se montra compréhensif lorsqu'Harry émis le souhait de ne pas figurer dans le journal. Le cours passa rapidement et il fut l'heure pour les pauvres lycéens qu'ils étaient d'aller manger. Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers la table où était assise Alice et prit place à ses cotés.

Alors ? déjà arrivé et tu fais forte impression ? demanda Alice amusée.

Ne m'en parles pas, soupira Harry, à croire que tous les abrutis du coin n'ont que ça à faire de colporter des ragots.

Alice gloussa et offrit un sourire à Jasper qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, bien vite le reste des Cullen prirent place et comme au restaurant quelques jours plus tôt, Harry fit disparaître un peu de leur nourriture.

Tout le monde ne parle que de toi, remarqua alors doucement Rosalie.

Qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs si j'y suis, marmonna Harry en mordant dans sa part de pizza.

Beaucoup se demandent pourquoi tu prends la défense de Carlisle, remarqua Edward.

Harry fronça les sourcils et réfléchit, un plan venait de germer dans son esprit et il devait le peaufiner.

Oh ! Je n'aime pas ce sourire, remarqua Emmett.

Alice ? demanda Harry voulant une confirmation du succès de son plan.

Ça va marcher, assura Alice.

Bien, murmura Harry en se levant.

Il posa son plateau sur le chariot prévu à cet effet et sortit de la cafétéria, aussitôt suivit par Erik, Jessica, Angela et Mike.

Eh ! Harry, appela Eric.

Le jeune homme ralentit alors, laissant le quatuor le rattraper.

Tu connais déjà Jessica, je te présente Mike et Angela.

Bonjours, salua Harry méfiant.

Dit, Harry ! on se pose beaucoup de questions depuis ton éclat de tout à l'heure et … commença Erik.

On veut savoir ce qu'il y a entre toi et le docteur Cullen, lâcha Mike.

Carlisle est mon médecin depuis des mois maintenant, répondit Harry.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors et jeta un regard aux alentours pour s'assurer d'être seul, puis il soupira doucement.

On a beaucoup discuté pendant mes soins et j'ai…, hésita Harry.

Il détourna doucement le regard avec un air triste.

Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais enfant et le docteur Cullen est rapidement devenu une figure paternelle pour moi, murmura Harry comme s'il avait honte de cet aveux. C'est juste que… j'ai perdu tellement de personne à qui je tenais que je n'aime pas que l'on s'attaque à ceux qui sont dans la même situation que moi. Si on m'avait accusé d'avoir tué mes parents, je pense que je ne l'aurais pas accepté aussi facilement que le fait Carlisle. Il… c'est un père formidable d'accord, qui doit non seulement faire face à sa propre peine mais aussi à celle de ses enfants. Alors s'il vous plaît, laissez le tranquille.

A la fin de ce discours, Harry se dirigea finalement vers sa salle de classe les épaules basses, laissant derrière lui un quatuor choqué et honteux, pour certains, de leur attitude. Lorsqu'Harry passa le prochain tournant, il se redressa et eut un large sourire, l'avantage d'avoir été le survivant fait qu'il est également devenu un excellent comédien.

J'y ai presque cru, remarqua une voix amusée.

Harry leva les yeux et croisa le regard d'Edward.

J'espère ne pas en avoir fait de trop ? fit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Non, mais je me pose quand même la question. Pourquoi avoir prit la défense de Carlisle ?

Parce qu'il est important pour moi, parce qu'il est un membre de ma famille et parce que je protège toujours ma famille, répondit Harry.

Edward ne rajouta rien et Harry passa le restant de la journée à jouer le déprimé, faisant culpabiliser pas mal de monde au lycée.

En rentrant ce soir là, les Cullen et Harry étaient tous pliés de rire dans les deux voitures, tous avaient reçu des excuses pour les accusations qu'ils avaient reçues, ainsi que des condoléances, tout ça grâce au jeu d'acteur d'Harry. En rentrant, ils firent rapidement leurs devoirs et Emmett entraîna rapidement Jasper pour une partie de jeu vidéo. Harry eut un léger sourire en les voyant faire, puis il prévînt qu'il allait se promener avec Gway et il sortit de la villa.

Le griffon sous forme adulte fit ses griffes sur un arbre sous le regard amusé d'Harry qui continua son chemin sachant que le fauve ne restait jamais bien loin de son maître. Le jeune sorcier déboucha finalement sur une clairière, il s'avança quelque peu, puis se figea en entendant un grondement qui n'appartenait pas à Gway. Devant lui apparu alors un loup immense, rapidement suivit par toute une meute. Peu impressionné, Harry haussa un sourcil, plus amusé qu'effrayé par la tournure des choses.

Je ne sais pas avec quoi vous vous nourrissez les gars, mais va peut être falloir ralentir, murmura Harry avec un léger sourire.

L'un des plus jeunes loups s'avança alors, intrigué que l'humain devant lui n'ait pas peur, puis il se mit à le renifler. Ses oreille se dressèrent d'un coup en percevant le danger et avant qu'il n'ait put faire le moindre mouvement il se retrouva plaqué au sol par Gway. Le loup gémit rapidement, effrayé, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de langue joueur ne le calme. Surpris, il jeta un coup d'œil prudent au fauve. Gway s'écarta alors et se mit en position de chasse, son ventre frôlant le sol. C'est alors que débuta un combat factice entre le loup et le griffon. Harry éclata de rire et rejoignit la meute.

Le louveteau ne craint rien, rassura Harry, pas temps qu'il ne cherchera pas à m'attaquer en tout cas.

Le loup noir fit alors demi-tour et s'enfonça dans les fourrées et quelques minutes plus tard un homme au teint mate en sortit, portant un simple short. Il s'avança vers Harry et l'observa avec soin.

Je m'appelle Sam, se présenta l'indien.

L'alpha, devina Harry, pourquoi pas, après tout il y a bien des vampires ici alors pourquoi pas des loups-garous, rajouta Harry pour lui même.

Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher des Cullen.

Pourquoi ?

Ce sont des buveurs de sang.

Uniquement du sang animal, remarqua Harry.

Ils sont dangereux, fit un autre indien en sortant des fourrées.

Bien sûr ! parce que des loups de deux mètres de haut ne le sont pas, remarqua Harry amusé.

Tu…

Écoutez ! vous m'avez l'air sympa et Gway vous aime bien, commença Harry en désignant le fauve qui jouait avec d'autre loup. Mais on m'a suffisamment dicté ma conduite comme ça. C'est ma vie, mes choix et j'en assumerai les conséquences.

Comme tu veux, répondit Sam la mâchoire crispée.

L'alpha et le sorcier observèrent alors en silence les loups jouer avec Gway, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone portable d'Harry, offert par Alice, ne vibre. Il décrocha rapidement.

Il est tard, nota une voix au bout du fils.

Je rentre bientôt, Carlisle, promit Harry, Gway s'est fait de nouveaux amis, alors j'attends qu'il ait fini et je rentre.

Edward m'a parlé d'une scène que tu aurais faite au lycée ? demanda Carlisle curieux.

Je n'ai pas apprécié certains ragots qui circulaient alors j'ai dû y mettre fin… Gway vient de finir je serais à la maison dans cinq minutes.

A tout de suite, répondit Carlisle avant de raccrocher.

Harry rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et apostropha Gway qui le rejoint rapidement.

On doit rentrer, mon beau, fit Harry doucement.

Le sorcier prit alors place sur le dos du fauve et fut rapidement entouré par plusieurs indiens.

On pourra jouer encore avec lui ? demanda alors le plus jeune.

Ton nom ?

Seth.

Et bien Seth, étant donné que je suis lié aux Cullen, je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre. Voit plutôt ça avec ton Alpha. Sache juste que je promènerais Gway tous les soirs après les cours, alors si l'envie t'en prend...

Harry salua une dernière fois les Quilleutes et laissa le fauve le ramener à la villa. Dès son arrivée, Harry fut apostrophé par Alice, qui semblait inquiète.

Tu as croisé les Quilleutes, remarqua la jeune femme.

En effet, Gway a joué avec eux. Ça pose problème ?

Pour nous, pas vraiment, mais eux…

Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'ils ne vous appréciaient pas vraiment, j'ai même eu droit à une mise en garde. Comme si Carlisle ou l'un d'entre vous allait me faire du mal, rajouta Harry.

Il remarqua alors qu'Alice se tenait à une certaine distance de lui.

Un problème ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Non, enfin… c'est juste que tu pus le chien mouillé, fit Alice.

D'accord, j'ai compris, je vais prendre une douche.

Harry se rendit dans la salle de bain et laissa l'eau couler dans la douche, le temps de se déshabiller, son regard se posa alors sur son corps et plus particulièrement sur ses cicatrices, ses marques qui étaient la preuve qu'il avait un jour était un pantin mais qu'il avait su s'en sortir. Harry prit rapidement sa douche et effaça l'odeur avec un petit sortilège, puis il enfila un pantalon de survêtement et rejoignit Carlisle dans son bureau.

Comment va mon docteur préféré ? demanda Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

Carlisle leva la tête et eut un léger sourire en voyant le jeune sorcier.

Mieux, maintenant que je sais que tu as échappé à la meute de Sam.

Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de me faire du mal, tu sais.

Un accident est si vite arrivé, soupira Carlisle en se remémorant celui qui lui avait pris sa douce Esmée.

Harry eut un sourire et s'allongea dans le canapé du bureau.

Edward m'a dit que tu étais un bon acteur, fit soudainement le vampire.

Oui, j'ai dû jouer la comédie à de nombreuses reprises dans mon monde, soupira Harry. Je n'avais pas le choix, chacun de mes faits et gestes était passé aux cribles par les médias.

Tu es tranquille maintenant, fit doucement le médecin.

Un silence apaisant s'installa et aurait duré toute la nuit si Alice n'avait pas apporté le repas d'Harry fait par ses soins. Le jeune mortel la remercia et fit honneur au plat, puis il se leva du canapé dans le but d'aller ramener la vaisselle propre dans la cuisine (vive la magie) et d'aller se coucher.

Carlisle ? appela-t-il alors qu'il avait atteint la porte de la pièce.

Oui ?

Est-ce que ça te gênerait que je fréquente les Quilleutes ?

Carlisle l'observa quelques secondes et soupira doucement.

Je n'ai aucun problème avec les Quilleutes et pour ma part ça ne me gène pas que tu les fréquentes. Mais promets-moi d'être prudent en leur présence, ils se laissent vite gagner par la colère et ont des problèmes pour se contrôler.

Tout le monde n'a pas trois siècles d'expérience derrière soit, fit-il doucement avec un léger sourire.

Harry sortit du bureau et redescendit, il posa la vaisselle sur le plan de travail et traversa le salon pour remonter dans sa chambre. Mais la tension dans la pièce le fit se stopper et sans jeter un regard aux autres occupants il marmonna contre l'ouïe surdéveloppée des vampires.

Vous allez aussi essayer de me forcer dans mes choix ? demanda Harry en posant son regard sur les enfants Cullen.

Harry, ils…

Sont dangereux, je sais Alice. Mais je le suis bien plus qu'eux, crois moi.

On est juste inquiet pour toi Harry, remarqua Emmett.

Je sais mais tout va bien se passer, je vous assure et puis de toute façon les seules fois où je les verrais, Gway sera avec moi.

Carlisle ne supportera pas de te perdre toi aussi, fit alors Jasper.

Harry observa les vampires devant lui et il comprit qu'il devait les rassurer. Un regard rapide vers les escaliers et il put voir que Carlisle l'observait lui aussi.

Très bien, soupira Harry.

Il se plaça au centre de la pièce et fit face à l'une des grandes baies vitrées de la maison.

Attaquez-moi, ordonna Harry.

Pardon ? fit Emmett surpris.

Essayez de m'atteindre avec toute votre vitesse et votre force, répondit Harry en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

On ne va pas t'attaquer, contra Emmett.

Peur de te faire ridiculiser devant ta belle, Nounours, lâcha Harry moqueur.

Il n'eut le temps de rien voir, l'instant d'avant Emmett était près de Rose et la seconde suivante il était devant lui, le point abattu à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry, arrêté par une barrière aux reflets arc-en-ciel. Emmett força alors, appuyant de toutes ses forces contre la bulle qui semblait entourer Harry quand soudainement il fut violemment rejeté en arrière, passant à travers la vitre et atterrissant lourdement dans le jardin.

D'autres volontaires ? demanda Harry.

Emmett d'un bond rejoignit le salon et réessaya.

Je vais t'avoir, grogna le vampire.

Dans tes rêves, Nounours, ricana Harry.

Aussitôt les autres garçons essayèrent de l'attaquer à leur tour, sans résultat, la magie d'Harry le protégeais contre toute attaque, qu'elles soient visibles ou non.

Vous voyez, fit doucement Harry une bonne heure plus tard. Les loups ne pourront pas m'avoir, ma magie me protège. Les seuls moments où mon bouclier tombe c'est lorsque je me sers moi-même de mes pouvoirs. Et si je m'en sers contre les loups, ils n'auront aucune chance.

Harry répara d'un mouvement de la main les dégâts causés et remonta dans sa chambre, non sans embrasser doucement Carlisle en passant à côté de lui. Baiser que le vampire lui rendit tendrement.

Cette nuit là, Carlisle le rejoignit plus tard que d'habitude. Il faisait confiance à son humain, mais il avait quand même préféré prévenir la tribu, d'une part pour que la meute soit prudente autour d'Harry et d'autre part pour que les anciens ne croient pas que la présence d'Harry constituait en une rupture du traité établit. Une fois allongé, Il en parla à Harry. Le vampire avait rapidement comprit que le mortel n'aimait pas les secrets, encore moins lorsque cela le concernait directement. Au cœur de la nuit, alors qu'Harry dormait, Carlisle eut un léger soupir : Sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi mouvementée que depuis qu'il était là et pourtant il n'échangerait cette vie pour rien au monde. Il eut un sourire en sentant Harry bouger dans ses bras. Esmée l'aurait adoré.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Harry sortait du lycée, accompagné de Jasper. Rosalie, Alice et Emmett étaient rentrés plus tôt et Edward était resté à la maison, depuis que Jessica s'était mise en tête de le draguer. Donc, Harry avait fini sa journée et se dirigeait vers leur voiture, lorsque le vampire se tendit soudainement. Harry voyant cela regarda autour de lui et eut un léger sourire en voyant Seth et Jacob à la lisière de la forêt. Il ne les avait plus revus depuis leur première rencontre une semaine plus tôt. Harry se dirigea vers eux, suivit de près par le Cullen.

Gway n'est pas avec moi, remarqua Harry.

Je sais, fit Seth, mais les anciens aimeraient te rencontrer.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit Seth, mais ils aimeraient te voir ce soir.

Et si je ne suis pas disponible ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune sorcier put alors voir les loups gesticuler, mal à l'aise. Harry soupira alors.

Je suppose que je ne peux pas venir avec les Cullen ?

Ils ne sont pas les bienvenus sur notre territoire, répondit Jacob.

Pas même Carlisle ? allez sérieusement les gars ! il n'y a pas plus gentil que Carlisle.

Aucune sangsue n'ait accepté sur notre territoire, répliqua Jacob, la mâchoire serrée.

Ces sangsues sont ma famille, fit Harry avec calme.

Mais malgré son apparence calme, il était loin de l'être et Jasper pouvait parfaitement le sentir. Cette rage qui sommeillait au fond du sorcier. Le vampire eut un mouvement de recule qui fut perçu par Harry. Le sorcier se força alors à se calmer pour ne pas mettre son ami plus mal à l'aise. Il vit avec joie la tension quitter les épaules du blond.

Je pense que je vais refuser l'invitation, fit Harry d'une voix calme. Seth, j'irai promener Gway au même endroit que la dernière fois, ce soir.

Le jeune loup acquiesça doucement et Harry se retourna pour rejoindre la voiture. Mais Jacob ne le vit pas de cette manière et il attrapa le bras d'Harry, pour être repoussé une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Jacob eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que déjà Harry était sur lui. Le sorcier l'attrapa par le col et le souleva légèrement.

Écoute-moi avec attention, loup, parce que je ne me répéterai pas. JE dirige ma vie, je vais où je veux, quand je veux et avec qui je veux. Je pensais avoir été suffisamment clair avec l'alpha la dernière fois. Ne te mêle pas de ma vie et la prochaine fois que tu me touches sans ma permission sera la dernière fois où tu pourras te servir de ton bras.

Harry repoussa alors violemment le Quilleute et retourna d'un pas vif près de la voiture. Jasper prit le volant sans poser de question, il pouvait ressentir la colère de l'adolescent à coté de lui.

Je suis désolé Jasper, soupira alors Harry. Je suis émotif, je l'ai toujours été.

Pourquoi t'es tu mis en colère ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, il regarda le bras que Jacob lui avait agrippé et il hésita avant de finalement répondre.

Lorsque j'étais enfant et que mon oncle voulait me punir, il m'agrippait toujours ce bras là. Cet homme m'a blessé, Jasper et le geste de Jacob me l'a rappelé, c'est la raison de ma colère soudaine.

Il ne te blessera plus, assura Jasper. Il faudra qu'il nous passe sur le corps pour ça.

Harry pouffa à cette remarque.

Mon oncle était énorme et devait peser dans les 150 kilos. Il vous serait passé sur le corps sans problème.

Jasper eut un rictus amusé en comprenant qu'Harry parlait en termes de corpulence, puis il fronça les sourcils en sentant une légère pointe de tristesse.

Ils sont morts, murmura Harry, ils ne m'aimaient pas et c'était réciproque mais ils étaient malgré tout ma famille.

Nous sommes ta famille maintenant.

Harry acquiesça avec un large sourire et il ordonna à Jasper d'accélérer. Il voulait rapidement faire ses devoirs pour être tranquille avec Carlisle après.

Jasper gara la voiture devant la maison et Harry en sortit, son regard se posa alors sur Gway.

Désoler mon grand je ne suis pas d'humeur à sortir aujourd'hui.

Le griffon se contenta de rentrer par la porte fenêtre ouverte et d'aller s'allonger devant la cheminée éteinte. Harry l'observa avec un doux sourire, Gway n'était pas encombrant et pouvait s'occuper de lui même, mais il ne s'éloignait jamais de son maître. Harry s'installa sur la table du salon et commença ses devoirs pendant que Jasper racontait les derniers événements aux enfants Cullen. Les mâles grognèrent face à l'impudence du jeune loup. Pour qui se prenait-il ce cabot pour toucher au compagnon de Carlisle ?

Une fois les devoirs finis, Harry monta à l'étage pour ranger ses affaires et il s'arrêta devant le bureau de Carlisle, celui-ci était vide bien sûr, le médecin rentrait plus tard. Mais Harry poussa malgré tout la porte. Il avait besoin d'un moment de calme et avec Emmett et sa console de jeu vidéo c'était impossible. Le jeune sorcier s'assit sur le canapé avant de s'allonger.

Pour la première fois depuis son départ, il replongea dans son passé, il se souvint de sa capture par des mangemorts, de son évasion et de son combat final contre Voldemort. Il se souvient des hommes du ministère qui l'avaient emmené dès le combat fini, sans même lui offrir des soins, bien mérité après les tortures des mangemorts et de leur maître. Il se rappela sans mal son accusation et sa condamnation, ses soit disant amis qui l'observaient comme s'il était un monstre et puis sa fuite.

Il se souvint de la douleur de ses blessures, puis de celle plus forte de son cœur lorsqu'il avait compris que ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille l'avait trahit. Une larme coulât le long de la joue du jeune sorcier. Il n'avait jamais rien voulu d'autre qu'une famille, quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment. Il était près à abandonner lorsqu'il était finalement arrivé à Forks. Il allait abandonner et puis quelque chose l'avait poussé à continuer malgré tout et maintenant il avait Carlisle et sa famille.

Une main froide posée sur sa joue le ramena au présent, il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans ceux topaze de Carlisle.

Les enfants m'ont parlé de Jacob, fit le vampire, est-ce que ça va ?

Je vais bien Carlisle merci.

Les anciens m'ont appelé, ils voudraient vraiment te voir.

Probablement pour me mettre en garde contre le méchant vampire, fit Harry avec un léger rire et en roulant exagérément les r.

Carlisle secoua la tête devant les bêtises de son compagnon.

Jacob est en colère contre toi, remarqua l'aîné.

Il ne me fait pas peur, répondit Harry en se levant, s'il veut se battre contre moi, je l'attends et je n'ai pas besoin du pouvoir l'Alice pour te dire qui gagnera.

Je n'en doute pas.

Le problème, c'est que vos relations avec les Quilleutes sont déjà tendues, soupira Harry, et je ne veux pas que ça empire.

Le sorcier passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Pourquoi avoir refusé leur invitation ? demanda alors Carlisle curieux.

Parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, répondit Harry.

Donc s'il te laissait le choix de la date, tu iras ?

Probablement.

Alors, il suffit de les appeler et de se mettre d'accord pour une date.

Il n'y a pas que ça, Carlisle. Ils sont aveugles et obtus. Ils refusent de vous voir tel que vous êtes vraiment.

Nous sommes des vampires.

C'est vrai mais pas des mauvais vampires. Je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne ferait du mal à un humain et pourtant, ils vous voient comme des bêtes sanguinaires. C'est ridicule, soupira le sorcier.

Carlisle eut un sourie amusé à cette parole.

Ils ont du mal à passé outre le fait que des vampires les ont attaqués et presque décimés. Pour eux nous sommes tous mauvais.

Bande d'abrutis, marmonna Harry.

Le sorcier se blottit contre le vampire alors que celui-ci passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules. Puis Harry soupira.

Je suppose que je ne vais pas avoir le choix ?

Il vaut mieux que tu y ailles, répondit doucement Carlisle.

J'ai horreur qu'on me force la main, marmonna Harry.

Le sorcier poussa un autre soupir et glissa sa main dans la veste de son compagnon pour s'emparer de son portable rangé dans la poche intérieur.

Tu as le numéro de la Push.

Carlisle composa le numéro de Billy et repassa le téléphone à Harry. Celui-ci le posa contre son oreille en marmonnant contre les indiens têtus et bornés, incapable de voir la vérité lorsqu'elle était devant leurs yeux. Carlisle gloussa doucement et le rire tonitruant d'Emmett indiqua que toute la maison écoutait ce qui se passait dans le bureau.

Billy Black, répondit son interlocuteur.

Billy ! ici Harry. Comment ça va à la réserve ?

Jacob est blessé, fit alors l'indien, essayant sans doute de faire culpabiliser l'humain.

Jacob est un loup garou, il s'en remettra, répliqua Harry. Et puis je ne vous appelle pas pour cela. Vous avez émit le souhait de me voir.

En effet, je pense qu'il serait bon pour toi que tu entendes les légendes de notre peuple.

Des légendes sur les grands méchants vampires, s'amusa Harry.

Ce n'est pas un jeu, aboya l'indien.

Harry se tendit aussitôt et son visage se fermât.

Ma vie m'appartient, l'ancien, fit Harry d'une voix calme.

Tu ne sais rien, répliqua Billy toujours aussi furieux.

Au contraire je connais tout ce que la vie à de plus mauvais à offrir. La faim, la soif, l'indifférence, le mépris, la haine, la trahison, la solitude, l'abandon. Je connais tous cela par cœur.

Tu…

J'aime Carlisle Cullen, il me rend heureux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai envie de vivre, alors vos légendes et vos mises en garde me passent par dessus la tête. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire dans la façon dont je mène ma vie et si l'un de vos loups essaye de s'opposer à mes choix ou si l'un d'entre eux s'attaque à ma famille il le regrettera.

Harry raccrocha alors vivement, furieux de l'arrogance de cet ancien qui pensait tout savoir. Le jeune sorcier se leva alors et fit face à la cheminée allumée, il s'appuya sur le manteau de celle-ci et posa dans un même temps le téléphone dessus. Il devait se calmer rapidement parce qu'il savait que sa colère blessait Jasper et par extension Alice également et peut être Edward aussi. Harry ferma les yeux et prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Peu à peu les battements de son cœur redevinrent réguliers et Harry se détendit lentement. C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit les mains de Carlisle sur ses épaules. Depuis quand étaient-elles là ?

Harry ? demanda le vampire inquiet.

Ça va, répondit le sorcier en se dégageant des mains de son compagnon à la surprise de celui-ci. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il n'est pas sage de sortir dans les bois après ce que tu viens de dire à Billy, nota doucement Carlisle.

Harry se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre du bureau et l'ouvrit.

Rassure toi, aussi puissant que soient ces loups, ils ne pourront pas m'atteindre, répondit Harry.

Le sorcier sauta alors par la fenêtre et avant que Carlisle n'est pu régir il avait fait apparaître sa planche, nouvellement acquise et s'était envolé par dessus les arbres qui entouraient la maison.

Harry laissa le vent le porter sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Ces Quilleutes… il ne valait pas mieux que les traîtres qui passaient leur temps à lui dire comment mener sa vie. Le regard d'Harry parcourut les alentours et se posa sur la mer un peu plus loin. Il s'y rendit tout en restant à une hauteur respectable. Il eut un sourire en pensant à combien le maniement de la planche lui semblait instinctif. Harry eut un sourire en pensant qu'il avait sa place dans le ciel, il avait sans doute été un oiseau dans une vie passée.

Le sorcier arrêta sa planche juste au dessus de l'eau. Il ne faisait pas trop froid en se début de soirée, pour une fois que le temps était agréable à Forks. Par prudence il se jeta un sort qui le maintiendrait au chaud et enleva ses chaussures pour plonger ses pieds dans la mer. Ça n'était pas désagréable. Dommage que la plage fasse partie du territoire Quilleute.

Un hurlement de loup le sortit de ses pensées, Harry regarda alors vers la plage et eut un léger sourire. Toute la meute était là, mais Harry était trop loin au large pour que les loups représentent une menace pour lui. L'adolescent pouvait entendre leurs hurlements furieux, ce qui le fit sourire un peu plus. Il était comme ça avant, provocateur et arrogant. Il aurait entendu le défi et s'y serait précipité, maintenant il avait mûri et surtout il avait Carlisle. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Le sorcier sortit ses pieds de l'eau, attacha les lacets de ses chaussures ensemble pour pouvoir les passer autour du cou et il se remit debout sur sa planche. Avec un dernier salut moqueur, il reprit de la hauteur et fila vers la villa.

Il remarqua rapidement que les loups le suivaient, sans doute dans le but de lui donner une leçon. Harry eut un rictus. _Venez sur le territoire des Cullen et vous ne serez plus protégés par ce traité._ Harry arriva rapidement au-dessus de la rivière qui bordait les deux territoires et il la franchit, s'arrêtant quelques mètres plus loin pour voir ce que les loups allaient faire. Il posa un pied à terre gardant l'autre sur la planche. Sam disparu alors dans les fourrés et revint sous forme humain vite imité par les autres loups. Voyant cela, Harry fit disparaître sa planche et s'approcha de son coté de la rivière alors que les loups en faisaient autant de leur coté.

Tu sembles avoir choisi ton camp, remarqua alors Sam.

Vous m'avez forcé à choisir, répliqua Harry.

Tu te crois malin, gronda alors Jacob, qui tremblait, tu te crois important.

Harry remarqua alors que la colère semblait le dominer. _Attaque loup et tu comprendras à qui tu as affaire. _Harry eut un rictus, mais Sam s'interposa et arrêta Jacob, lui ordonnant de retourner à la réserve. Le Quilleute obéit de mauvaise grâce alors que Sam ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. Le jeune homme les avaient déjà vu transformé et pourtant il n'avait pas peur. Il fallait se méfier de ceux qui n'avaient pas peur, parfois c'était par stupidité, mais parfois c'était parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Et Harry n'était pas stupide, malgré ce que pouvait en penser Jacob.

Seth observait la scène avec inquiétude, il aimait bien le jeune homme, lui. Le louveteau hésita puis sans en avertir Sam, il se transforma et passa de l'autre coté de la rivière. L'alpha se tendit, mais Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme si la présence de Seth à ses cotés ne le gênait pas. Le jeune loup s'approcha alors d'Harry, les oreilles basses, s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir un coup ou une attaque. Mais Harry ne bougeait pas, continuant à fixer l'alpha. Sam se figea alors quand des paroles lui revinrent. _Le louveteau ne craint rien, pas temps qu'il ne cherchera pas à m'attaquer en tout cas._

Harry eut un léger sourire, puis il se détourna alors des loups, il caressa Seth en passant à coté de lui et reprit la direction de la villa sans se retourner.

Harry ouvrit la porte de la villa pour être aussitôt étreint par une Alice inquiète. Harry se tendit alors imaginant le pire.

Je ne te voyais plus, tu avais disparu.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que les Quilleutes bloqueraient les visions d'Alice ? Avec douceur il étreignit la jeune femme.

Tout va bien Alice, rassura le jeune sorcier, où est Carlisle ?

Toujours dans son bureau, je ne lui ai rien dit.

Tu as bien fait, murmura Harry.

Il se dégagea alors de l'étreinte de la jeune femme et monta vers sa chambre, il effleura la porte du bureau de Carlisle en passant devant pour l'avertir de son retour et il entra dans sa chambre. Carlisle arriva rapidement et il sentit aussitôt l'odeur des loups.

Je vais prendre un bain pour enlever l'odeur, fit Harry doucement.

Ils ne t'ont pas attaqué ? demanda Carlisle.

Seul Seth m'a approché les autre sont restés de leur coté de la frontière. Mais Jacob est furieux.

Il est jeune, murmura le vampire en étreignant son compagnon.

Harry laissa son vampire enfouir son visage dans son cou avec un léger sourire. Puis il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte.

Je vais prendre un bain, murmura Harry.

Il se déshabilla alors devant un Carlisle intéressé qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, bientôt on put entendre l'eau couler dans la baignoire et rapidement Harry l'arrêta et s'installa dedans.

Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas, Carlisle ? proposa Harry dans un murmure en sachant que son vampire l'entendrait.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Carlisle pour entrer dans la pièce dans le plus simple appareil. Harry put alors admirer le torse imberbe du vampire, finement musclé. Son regard descendit alors et Harry détourna vivement la tête, rougissant. Carlisle eut un sourire amusé en voyant la pudeur du sorcier et il se glissa dans la baignoire, derrière le jeune homme. Harry le laissa faire et se blottit contre lui avec un léger soupir et le vampire ferma les yeux.

Carlisle le laissa se reposer pendant de longues minutes appréciant de sentir son âme-sœur contre lui. Il se souvint alors des moments passés avec Esmée dans leur salle de bain. Elle, installée dans la baignoire et lui sur le sol appuyé contre celle-ci, sentant les douces caresses d'Esmée dans ses cheveux. Il eut un léger sourire sans voir qu'Harry l'observait avec tendresse. Il devinait vers qui étaient tournées les pensées de son vampire, Esmée avait du être exceptionnelle.

Avec douceur, il embrassa le menton de son vampire, aussitôt Carlisle ouvrit les yeux et parut gêné en se souvenant de qui il avait dans les bras.

Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Ne le soit pas, rassura Harry, je ne t'en voudrai jamais de penser à Esmée. Tu l'as aimé et elle t'a aimé. Elle fait partie de ta vie et elle fait encore partie de toi.

Harry, murmura alors Carlisle une boule au fond de la gorge.

Par contre si tu pouvais éviter de penser à elle dans les moments plus intimes…

Carlisle si figea à la dernière phrase de son compagnon et il eut un sourire amusé en notant la rougeur d'Harry et son sourire en coin. Un éclat de rire bruyant leur indiqua que la conversation était écoutée.

Il faut vraiment que je pense à jeter un sortilège de silence autour de ma chambre, marmonna Harry.

L'aîné eut un doux sourire, puis les deux hommes se lavèrent mutuellement et sortirent. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, l'ensemble des enfants Cullen étaient dans le salon devant la console de jeu et Harry pouvait voir un carton à pizza sur la table basse. Il rejoignit alors le canapé vite suivi par son compagnon et observa les jeunes vampires jouer tout en mangeant sa pizza.

Le lendemain, Harry était tranquillement installé sur la terrasse lorsque Jasper vint à coté de lui. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant le major tendu et fixant la forêt. Le sorcier comprit rapidement qu'un loup ou pire un autre vampire s'approchait. Seth sortit alors soudainement des fourrées, Harry réagit alors à l'instinct, il descendit de la terrasse et rejoignit le jeune loup paniqué.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Seth ?

Ou est le docteur Cullen, je dois lui parler.

Carlisle est parti chasser, répondit Jasper.

Qui est blessé, Seth ? demanda Harry.

Mais le jeune loup ne l'écoutait plus, prit dans sa panique. Harry fit alors la seule chose à faire dans ces cas là, il frappa le loup. Seth se figea après ce geste, permettant à Harry et l'attraper par les épaules.

QUI est blessé, Seth.

Harry Clearwater, l'un de nos anciens.

Jasper, ma sacoche. Seth transforme toi, tu va m'y emmener.

Mais tu …

Je ne suis pas Carlisle et je ne suis pas médecin, mais je sais que je pourrai l'aider.

A ce moment là Jasper arriva avec la sacoche d'Harry. Seth se transforma et Harry monta sur son dos puis il fit face à Jasper de nouveau.

Je vais faire le plus vite possible, dit à Carlisle que je l'appelle dès que je peux.

Jasper acquiesça et Seth partit au pas de course en direction de la réserve. Il s'arrêta devant une maison où était rassemblé l'ensemble de la meute et au vu du regard que Sam jeta à Seth, ça n'était pas l'alpha qui avait requis la présence d'un Cullen. Harry sauta du dos de Seth et se dirigea aussitôt vers l'entrée de la maison où il fut arrêté par Paul et Quil.

Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Je vais sauver votre ancien, répliqua Harry en repoussant les deux loups.

Il entra alors dans le salon où était allongé Harry et se figea en le voyant si pale. Il se précipita à ses cotés.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Un ours l'a surpris, répondit une femme installée près du vieil homme.

Et vous êtes ?

Sue Clearwater, sa femme.

Tu vas le sauver, Hein, Harry ? demanda alors Seth inquiet.

Harry écarta alors les pansements mis en place et grimaça en voyant la large griffure qui couvrait le torse du vieil homme.

Il ne vous a pas raté, remarqua doucement le sorcier.

Puis il plaça alors ses mains au dessus de la blessure et laissa sa magie de guérisseur s'exprimer, une douce lueur verte entoura ses mains. Peu à peu l'écoulement du sang se stoppa.

Comment tu fais ça ? demanda alors Seth surpris.

Je suis un guérisseur, répondit Harry concentré sur le vieil homme.

A ce moment là le téléphone portable d'Harry se mit à sonner, celui-ci lâcha alors un juron bien senti.

Seth, tu peux le prendre, il est dans la poche de ma veste.

Le jeune loup s'empara alors du téléphone et après un signe d'Harry, il répondit.

Vous êtes bien sur le téléphone d'Harry, ici Seth Clearwater.

Seth, c'est Carlisle. Jasper m'a prévenu pour Harry. Comment va-t-il ?

De mieux en mieux depuis que Harry le soigne.

Bien, Jasper m'a dit que tu étais venu pour me chercher, mais il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que ce soit Harry qui s'occupe de ça. Assure-toi de me le ramener en un seul morceau.

Bien sur, docteur Cullen. Harry veut vous parler, fit alors Seth après avoir vu un signe de la part du guérisseur.

Le jeune loup s'approcha alors du guérisseur et porta le téléphone à l'oreille de celui-ci.

La blessure est assez grave alors je risque d'en avoir pour plusieurs heures, prévint Harry.

Fais attention à toi, répondit simplement le vampire.

Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement Carlisle, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Ça, je l'espère.

Il faut que je te laisse, je dois me concentrer sur mon travail.

D'accord, répondit Carlisle sans raccrocher pour autant.

Harry eut un doux sourire et murmura un _je t'aime_ que tous entendirent dans la pièce et il fit signe à Seth de raccrocher.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, une mobylette s'arrêta devant la maison et un livreur de pizza en descendit. Sam s'approcha alors.

On a rien commandé, remarqua l'alpha.

Moi, on m'a dit d'amener ça ici, répondit le jeune livreur.

Il fallut peu de temps à Harry pour comprendre.

Carlisle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui. Puis Sue se leva et sortit, elle récupéra la pizza et le livreur repartit.

Ton vampire t'a commandé une pizza, remarqua Paul en observant Sue la poser à portée de main d'Harry.

Utiliser mes pouvoirs me fatigue, alors j'ai besoin de manger pour reprendre des forces.

Il est prévenant ton vampire, remarqua Quil en lorgnant sur la pizza.

Sam s'avança alors et jeta un regard d'avertissement à ses loups. La pizza n'était pas pour eux. L'ensemble de la meute sortit alors pour se rendre chez Emilie et Sam pour manger à leur tour.

Il faut les excuser, fit doucement Sue.

Ça ne fait rien, répondit Harry sur le même ton, je peux comprendre leur haine des vampires, mais les Cullen ne sont pas méchants, ni dangereux.

Les vieilles traditions et croyances ont la vie dure, soupira Sue.

Harry eut un sourire puis avec précaution, il ôta l'une de ses mains d'au dessus de Harry et attrapa un bout de pizza qu'il mangea rapidement, avant de placer à nouveau sa main au dessus de la blessure. Des bruits de pas attira l'attention d'Harry sur les nouveaux visiteurs et il eut un sourire amer. Les anciens.

Bien ! puisque vous êtes là et que je suis coincé pour quelques heures. De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

Les anciens prirent des nouvelles d'Harry, puis racontèrent au jeune homme les légendes de leur peuple. Une petite heure après leur départ, les loups furent de retour dans la maison du doyen. Les anciens, une fois leur récit terminé partirent, laissant les plus jeunes ensembles et bientôt une bonne ambiance régna dans la maison, malgré la blessure d'Harry. Il fallut deux heures de plus pour que la plaie soit refermée ne laissant derrière elle qu'une fine cicatrice blanche. Harry se redressa alors et s'étira, il accepta avec joie un verre de jus de fruit offert par Sue et lui sourit lorsqu'elle le remercia pour ses soins.

Allez, loups, il sera mieux installé dans son lit, fit Harry en se levant.

Aussitôt les loups de la meute s'approchèrent et soulevèrent Harry.

Dernières recommandations. Votre estomac risque d'être un peu fragile alors pendant quelques jours vous devrez vous contenter de soupe. Je vous conseille vivement de garder le lit pendant trois voire quatre jours, aucun exercice physique.

Harry s'approcha alors de la table et posa cinq fioles contenant un liquide rouge dessus.

Ce sont des potions de régénération sanguine, vous en boirez une chaque matin pendant cinq jours. Après la prise vous risquez d'avoir chaud et d'être agité. C'est parce que ces potions boosteront votre corps et l'obligeront à produire plus de sang qu'a l'accoutumé. Ce sont des effets normaux. Mais s'il se passe quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire et que vous avez un doute prévenez moi.

Harry vit tous les indiens présents acquiescer à ses paroles et les loups montèrent l'ancien dans sa chambre. Harry sortit alors pour prendre l'air, l'odeur de sang commençant à lui faire tourner la tête et à lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Merci !

Harry se retourna alors et observa Sam le regarder avec respect. Harry eut un léger sourire fatigué.

Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai choisi les vampires que je n'aiderai pas les loups s'ils en font la demande, remarqua Harry.

Sam acquiesça et Harry le vit alors hésiter.

Est-ce que tes pouvoirs pourraient faire disparaître une cicatrice.

Ça dépend de la cicatrice, pourquoi ?

Je… ma femme a été blessée au visage et je me demandais si tu pouvais l'aider.

Blessée par qui ?

Harry vit alors la culpabilité dans le regard de Sam et il comprit qui était le responsable de cette blessure.

Je dois la voir, remarqua doucement Harry.

Sam acquiesça et le conduisit chez lui. Harry le laissa entré seul le temps pour l'alpha d'expliquer à sa compagne la raison de sa présence ici. Puis Sam revint et le fit entrer. Harry s'approcha alors de la femme devant lui et observa avec minutie le visage de celle-ci. Pas le moins du monde effrayé ou choqué par la blessure, il faut dire qu'il en avait vu de belles pendant la guerre. Le sorcier prit doucement le visage d'Emilie dans sa main et le fit tourner lentement pour pouvoir voir la blessure dans son ensemble.

Ça pourrait se faire, fit Harry. Il y aura toujours une cicatrise mais elle sera moins voyante.

C'est génial, lâcha Sam.

Mais ça ne se fera pas avant un certain temps, remarqua Harry avec une mine sombre, il me faudra des semaines pour réduire la cicatrice et sa ne se fera pas sans désagrément, je vais devoir refaçonner le visage, alors il risque d'être engourdi dans le meilleur des cas et douloureux dans le pire. Au moins le temps que je finisse mon travail.

Harry lâcha avec douceur le visage de la jeune indienne et lui offrit un sourire rassurant, Emilie lui rendit alors un sourire timide.

Bien, il lui faudra des soins journaliers, fit Harry en faisant face à Sam.

Tu peux venir ici quand tu veux, remarqua l'alpha.

Mais Harry avait une autre idée en tête, il était temps que les loups arrêtent de faire l'autruche et sorte la tête du sable.

Je ne pense pas.

Pardon ? s'étonna Sam

J'ai cours la semaine Sam. Il est hors de question que je face le chemin jusqu'à la réserve tous les jours.

Mais, tu…

Cependant, je serais disposé à soigner Emilie si tu l'amènes à la villa.

Hors de question, rugit Sam, elle ne s'approchera pas des Cullen.

Ça suffit Sam, lâcha alors Emilie d'une voix autoritaire, faisant taire l'alpha à la surprise de tous. Harry a raison, il serait injuste qu'il soit le seul à faire des efforts. J'irai à la villa pendant la semaine, seulement si tu acceptes de venir les week-ends et que tu restes manger.

Ça me va, répondit Harry avec un large sourire.

Emilie raccompagna alors Harry dehors où Seth l'attendait pour le ramener. Elle observa le guérisseur partir puis une fois hors de vu elle fit demi-tour et rentra chez elle. Il était temps que Sam apprenne qu'elle faisait ses propres choix.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Sam gara sa voiture devant la villa, surprit de la voir si ouverte. Il fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière coté passager, permettant à Emilie de sortir à son tour. Il pouvait sans mal sentir la meute pas loin, au moindre problème, ils pourraient intervenir. Emilie observa la maison qui se trouvait devant elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici pour ses soins et elle était surprise de voir que les vampires habitaient dans une maison aussi lumineuse.

Sam la guida jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'y arrive. Carlisle, en prenant connaissance de la venue des loups, avait posé un jour de congé, ainsi était-il venu ouvrir à ses visiteurs.

- Bonjour Sam, Emilie, salua le médecin.

- Docteur Cullen, répondit Emilie alors que Sam se contentait d'un signe de tête.

- Entrez, ils ne sont pas encore rentrés du lycée mais ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

- On va attendre, répondit timidement Emilie, impressionner par l'homme devant elle.

Carlisle perçut du coin de l'œil un mouvement dans les fourrés, il eut un léger sourire. Les loups étaient prévisibles.

- Vous ne craignez rien ici, Sam. Pourquoi ne demandes tu pas à tes loups de rentrer, il va bientôt pleuvoir.

Sam ne fit aucun geste dans un premier temps, puis il soupira et jeta un regard en direction des bois. Aussitôt, plusieurs Quilleutes sortirent des fourrées et entrèrent, saluant le vampire tout en restant sur leur garde. Le médecin les installa dans le salon et leur proposa des rafraîchissements, refusés par Sam. Un silence tendu s'installa entre les loups et le vampire.

Ce fut le bruit de plusieurs moteurs qui brisa la tension de plus en plus présente. Les enfants et Harry entrèrent dans la maison, aussitôt tous se regroupèrent autour de Carlisle. Harry rejoignit alors son vampire, celui-ci le prit par la taille et l'attira doucement contre lui.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda Carlisle en embrassant doucement sa moitié.

- Ça a été, répondit le jeune homme. Salut Sam, vous êtes en avance. Je peux t'emprunter ton bureau Carlisle ?

- Bien sur, si tu m'autorises à venir, répondit le médecin.

- Toujours envie de voir mes talents de guérisseur ?

- Si Emilie m'y autorise.

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme qui acquiesça doucement. Lorsque le petit groupe quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le bureau du patriarche, la tension entre les loups et les vampires monta d'un cran. Ce fut Seth et Emmett qui la firent diminuer, sans pour autant la faire disparaître.

- C'est une console ? demanda Seth en voyant le boîtier blanc à coté de la télé.

- Ouais, tu veux faire une partie ? répondit Emmett en se précipitant pour allumer la télé.

- Ouais ! lâcha Seth en se jetant sur le canapé.

Rapidement Gway vint s'installer sous forme de chat près de lui.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait installé Emilie sur le canapé du bureau, le tout sous le regard inquiet de Sam et curieux de Carlisle. Harry rassura la jeune femme d'un léger sourire.

- Prête ? demanda le sorcier.

- Oui.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? Mes soins auront des conséquences tant qu'ils ne seront pas finis.

- Je sais, la douleur et les engourdissements.

- Bien, approuva Harry.

Il posa alors ses mains sur le visage d'Emilie et laissa sa magie s'exprimer, il remodela tout doucement le visage de la jeune femme. Au bout d'une heure, Harry dut s'arrêter, l'utilisation de sa magie à un tel niveau de précision lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts, mais il y avait une amélioration, certains minimes et uniquement perceptibles pour les sens du vampire et du loup, mais au moins Sam était rassuré.

Lorsque le petit groupe redescendit se fut pour trouver la meute et le reste de la famille dans le salon, en train d'encourager Jasper et Jared alors que ces derniers jouaient à Mario Kart. La victoire de Jasper entraîna des cris de joie de la part des vampires alors que les loups demandaient leur revanche. Harry nota avec amusement qu'Alice tenait les comptes des parties jouées et gagnées.

Sam s'avança dans la pièce attirant l'attention des loups et bientôt tous repartirent pour la réserve avec la promesse d'avoir leur revanche le lendemain.

Une semaine passa ainsi et les loups durent se rendre à l'évidence, les Cullen n'étaient pas si mauvais finalement. Mais leur bonheur allait être de courte durée. En effet, un soir Alice entra en trombe dans le bureau de Carlisle affolée.

- Alice que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'aîné en voyant la panique de la jeune femme.

- Les Volturi vont venir, ils savent pour Harry.

Dès lors la tension devint palpable dans la villa et la colère d'Edward vis à vis d'Harry se renforça. Cet humain mettait sa famille en danger. Ainsi une réunion fut organisée le soir même entre les Cullen, mais également avec Sam et sa meute.

- Nous pouvons combattre remarqua Jacob, une fois la situation expliquée.

- Et vous faire massacrer jusqu'au dernier ? demanda Harry.

- On pourra les vaincre, rugit Jacob.

- Ton arrogance te perdra loup, nota Harry avec calme. je ne connais pas les Volturi aussi bien que Carlisle, mais je sais quand même certaines choses sur eux. S'il découvre la présence de loups dans la région, ils ne feront pas que tuer la meute, ils tueront la tribu pour être sur que plus aucun loup ne puisse apparaître.

- Harry a raison, le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour protéger tout le monde est de rester dans la réserve le temps de leur venue et de ne pas vous montrer.

- Nous sommes devenus des loups pour combattre les vampires, remarqua Paul.

- C'est faux, répondit Harry d'une voix calme attirant les regards de tous alors qu'un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Vous êtes devenus des loups pour protéger votre tribut, vos familles et vos amis. Et face à la menace qui approche, le seul moyen de protéger votre tribut est de vous faire discret.

- Harry a raison, Aro ne laissera aucun loup en vie s'il venait à découvrir votre existence, approuva Carlisle.

- Et pour vous ? demanda Seth, inquiet.

Carlisle se tendit, pour eux ça allait être plus compliqué, il jeta un regard à Harry mais la détermination qu'il y lu lui indiqua que le jeune sorcier n'avait pas l'intention de se cacher.

- Je parlerai avec Aro, répondit finalement Carlisle, les pouvoirs d'Harry pourraient pencher en notre faveur si Aro prend conscience qu'il pourrait nous aider à rester cachés aux yeux des humains.

- Oui, où alors il pourrait nous massacrer pour garder Harry pour lui tout seul, cracha Edward.

- Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt, répondit calmement Harry.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme, le sort de notre famille t'indiffère donc ?

Le regard glacial qu'Harry lui lança le fit taire et se mettre en position de défense, par réflexe.

- La dernière bataille à laquelle j'ai participé remonte à quelques mois maintenant, j'ai eu le temps de recouvrer mes forces. Je suis calme parce que si le pouvoir d'Aro est bien celui qu'on lui prête, un seul contact avec moi lui fera comprendre qu'il n'est pas dans son intérêt de faire de moi son ennemi.

Le sous entendu de ses paroles stupéfia les vampires et conforta Sam dans son jugement. Le jeune homme est plus puissant qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

- Les Volturi sont peut être les rois des vampires et je peux comprendre pourquoi ils ont écrit et appliquent de telles lois, tel que celle du secret. Mais cette loi n'a pas été transgressée et roi ou pas je ne les laisserai pas s'attaquer à ma famille.

Puis Harry quitta la pièce et monta dans sa chambre. Par chance, il avait pu garder certaines de ses tenues de combat, il valait mieux qu'il en garde une de prête au cas ou. Deux bras l'étreignant le ramenèrent à la réalité. Harry eut un sourire en sentant la prise de Carlisle se resserrer sur lui.

- Je t'ai fait une promesse, rappela le vampire.

- Et je t'ai dit que tu ne pourrais pas la tenir, souffla Harry en posa une main sur les bras croisés de son compagnon.

- J'aurais aimé éviter cela.

- Je sais.

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé dans la chambre, Carlisle refusa de lâcher Harry, les deux hommes passèrent la journée sur le lit à profiter simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Le jour de l'arrivée des Volturi, tous étaient sur le pied de guerre. Lorsqu'Harry descendit, il pu sentir la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, la même tension qu'il y avait avant chaque combat pendant la guerre. Le jeune homme posa le pied dans le salon et tous les vampires se figèrent devant sa tenue de combat. Un pantalon noir, des bottes noires, un pull fin noir et un long manteau qui serrait le torse du jeune homme mais laissait les jambes libres compléta la tenue. Mais le plus impressionnant était sans conteste les deux sabres qui pendaient dans son dos.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait être diplomatique, remarqua Emmett.

- Je peux être très diplomatique avec mes sabres, répondit Harry avec un rictus.

Carlisle s'approcha alors et prit Harry sur son dos, puis ils partirent vers une clairière où ils intercepteraient les Volturi avant qu'ils ne s'approchent trop près de la réserve.

Harry était installé au centre de leur petit groupe, Carlisle était juste devant lui. Tous attendaient avec nervosité, lorsqu'un souffle d'air froid balaya la clairière, ils étaient là, les trois rois et leurs gardes.

- Carlisle, salua Aro en s'avançant, j'ai été affligé d'apprendre la mort de ta compagne.

- Bonjour Aro, répondit simplement son vis à vis.

- Je peux comprendre que la douleur d'une telle perte t'es poussée à vouloir un substitut, mais il est temps d'arrêter de jouer, mon ami.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Aro et ni moi, ni ma famille n'avons commis d'acte requérant ta présence.

- Alors que fait cet humain ici ? répliqua Caius, agacé.

- Harry a découvert par lui même ce que j'étais, répondit Carlisle, et nous avons découvert que nous étions des âme-sœurs.

- Il dit la vérité, mon frère, nota Marcus.

Aro observa alors avec plus d'attention l'humain, il nota avec amusement qu'il était armé, comme si ces armes pouvaient réellement blesser un vampire. Puis il reporta son attention sur Carlisle.

- Tu connais nos lois, mon ami, aucun humain ne peut connaître notre existence, tu aurais du le transformer.

Mais au moment ou Aro faisait signe à l'un de ses gardes, une autre odeur leur parvint. Une odeur qui fit se tendre Jasper.

- Que se passe-t-il, Jasper ? demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers son fils.

- Elle est revenue pour moi, murmura-t-il.

- Qui ?

- Maria.

Aussitôt une série de grondement retentit.

- Qu'est ce que tu vois Alice ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

- On va mourir, murmura-t-elle. Même avec l'aide des Volturi, ils sont trop nombreux.

- Et avec nos amis de la réserve ?

Alice secoua doucement la tête, désespérée. Carlisle s'approcha alors d'Harry.

- Alice ne peux pas te voir dans ses visions, peut être que toi tu as une chance de survivre.

- Je ne fuirai pas un combat Carlisle et je n'abandonnerai certainement pas ma famille. Alice combien sont-ils ?

- Une centaine.

- Elle a réussi à maintenir un tel groupe, s'étonna Jasper.

- Ils sont là.

Maria sortit des fourrées suivie par son armée de nouveaux nés, elle jaugea ses adversaires du regard et eut un sourire en voyant Jasper parmi eux.

- Rejoint-moi, Jasper et je laisserai cette famille tranquille, proposa Maria.

- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, remarqua doucement Harry, avec un rictus.

Un grognement lui parvint, agrandissant le sourire du jeune sorcier. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à combattre les Volturi.

- Alice ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne vois plus rien, l'un d'entre eux doit bloquer mes visions.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Carlisle.

- Au dernier combat que j'ai mené et gagné, répondit Harry. Mon pouvoir est différent de tous les autres Carlisle, il est dirigé par mes émotions et plus l'émotion que je ressens est grande plus mon pouvoir est fort.

- Et en quoi cela va nous aider ? demanda Edward.

- Jasper ?

- Oui ?

- Quelle est l'émotion la plus forte sur un champ de bataille ?

Jasper réfléchit longtemps à cette question.

- La colère.

- Parfait.

- Harry… demanda Carlisle.

- Nous allons combattre. Jasper tu m'enverras toute la colère ressentie pendant le combat, qu'elle soit amie ou ennemie.

- Ils arrivent, remarqua Alice.

En effet la première vague arriva et les Cullen se jetèrent dans la bataille alors qu'Harry restait en arrière. Lorsque la premier vague de colère arriva, Harry était prêt. Il dégaina ses sabres et se jeta dans la bataille, tranchant tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de ses sabres, ne s'arrêtant pas, pas même lorsque l'un d'entre eux lui fut arraché, Harry combattait.

Un coup plus violent lui fit perdre son deuxième sabre et l'envoya voler jusqu'au Volturi qui étaient restés passifs. Lorsqu'Harry se releva l'un des vampires nouveaux nés se jeta sur lui et le souleva d'une main.

- On fait moins le fier, maintenant, hein ?

- Va en enfer, répondit Harry.

Il plaqua ses deux mains sur le bras du vampire et y envoya une puissante décharge. Le bras explosa, permettant à Harry d'atterrir souplement sur le sol, puis il plaqua sa main sur le torse du vampire et lui fit faire un vol plané avec une boule de feu. Lorsque le vampire atterrit sur le sol, il n'en restait que des cendres chaudes. Mais déjà d'autres vampires s'approchaient.

Du coté des Cullen cela se passait plus ou moins bien. Emmett avait sa force pour avantage, il était même plus fort qu'un nouveau né, il lui était donc facile de faire face. Edward lisait les pensées de son adversaire et pouvait donc éviter tous ses coups. Carlisle avait trois cents ans d'expérience et en jouait pour maintenir les vampires de Maria en respect.

Malheureusement Alice et Rosalie avaient moins de chance. Elles étaient encerclées par une dizaine de nouveaux nés et avant que quiconque n'ai pu intervenir Rosalie se fit arracher les deux bras et fut tirée plus loin, sans défense, les nouveaux nés ayant eut l'idée de profiter un peu de la jeune femme avant de la tuer. Le cri d'Alice alerta le reste de la famille.

Harry l'entendit et se débarrassa de son adversaire avant de porter son attention sur les filles et là il se figea parce que Rosalie n'était plus dans son champ de vision et que Alice était en train de se faire décapiter. La colère se transforma alors en rage, la sienne, celle de Jasper et celle d'Emmett. Aussitôt le ciel se couvrit de nuages et le tonnerre se mis à gronder. Parallèlement à cela, les cheveux d'Harry avaient blanchis et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient devenus dorés, symbole de la puissance qui le parcourait.

En quelques secondes, le sorcier était au coté d'Alice et décapitait le vampire qui la maintenait au sol, d'un claquement de doigt la foudre s'abattit sur le champ de bataille, tuant cinq vampires et en blessant d'autres. Le regard d'Harry se posa alors sur le cou d'Alice où une fissure était visible.

- Replie-toi pour le moment.

Alice obéit et partit rejoindre les Volturi qui n'avaient toujours pas pris part au combat. Harry balaya le champ de bataille du regard puis il disparut de nouveau. Des cris de douleur parvinrent aux combattants et quelques instants plus tard, Harry réapparaissait aux cotés d'Alice, Rosalie à moitié nue dans ses bras. Alice observa sa sœur choquée.

- Ils n'ont pas…?

- Non, répondit Harry d'une voix calme.

Il posa la jeune femme sur le sol, aux cotés d'Alice et ôta son manteau pour le poser sur les épaules de Rosalie.

- Reste avec elle, ordonna Harry d'une voix calme.

- On va gagner, n'est-ce pas ? voulut s'assurer Alice.

Harry qui s'avançait déjà vers le champ de bataille, s'arrêta et se tourna légèrement vers Alice, permettant à celle-ci de plonger son regard dans celui du sorcier.

- Je n'ai jamais envisagé la possibilité de perdre, répondit Harry.

Puis il disparut de nouveau pour réapparaître au beau milieu d'un groupe ennemi, en quelques secondes tous furent tranchés. Les uns après les autres, les ennemis tombaient et aucun de leurs pouvoirs ne semblait avoir d'effet sur le jeune mortel.

Le combat durait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, les Cullen commençaient à sentir la fatigue s'installer et Harry était sur qu'il lui faudrait des jours de sommeil pour s'en remettre… et peut être des tonnes de mousse au chocolat. Le sorcier se secoua, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça.

Finalement le dernier des nouveaux nés tomba, ne laissant que Maria, qui sentant le vent tourner s'enfuit. Elle ragea contre l'humain qui lui avait volé sa victoire. Il n'avait eu de cesse que de protéger les Cullen, dès que l'un d'entre eux était en difficulté, il arrivait à ses cotés pour l'épauler. Elle maudit l'humain une nouvelle fois, quand une odeur qu'elle connaissait par cœur lui sauta au visage, elle se stoppa nette et vit devant elle le major.

- Je savais que tu finirais par me revenir.

Le cri de Maria s'entendit jusqu'au champ de bataille lorsque Jasper la tua.

- Un souci de moins, nota Harry, au suivant, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les Volturi.

Les deux clans se jaugèrent, le regard d'Aro étant figé sur Harry, comme pour l'évaluer ou pour essayer de comprendre. Harry s'avança alors pour se placer entre les Volturi et les Cullen. Il ne laisserait personne s'attaquer à sa famille.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, je connais l'importance des secrets, moi même en possédant un. Si vous êtes ici pour vous assurer de la sécurité de votre secret, alors vous pouvez repartir en paix.

- La sécurité de notre secret est peut être préservée, mais pas la notre, remarqua Caius hargneusement.

- Je sors d'un conflit, seigneur Caius, la seule chose que je souhaite c'est vivre ma vie tranquillement, je ne recherche aucun pouvoir, ni aucun combat.

Les trois rois sa rapprochèrent alors pour se concerter, ils se prirent par la main et Aro laissa libre cour à son pouvoir.

_- On ne peut pas le laisser en vie, fit Caius._

_- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, on ne peut pas non plus l'attaquer de front et s'en prendre au Cullen n'est pas non plus une option, remarqua Marcus._

Ils furent alors sortis de leur conversation mentale par Harry.

- Seigneurs Volturi ? je pense que l'on peut trouver un arrangement, fit Harry avec calme.

- Et lequel ? demanda Aro, curieux.

- Pas ici, répondit Harry, allons à la villa, nous y serons mieux pour trouver un accord qui nous convienne à tous.

Aro acquiesça et observa Carlisle prendre l'humain sur son dos et tous se rendirent chez les Cullen. Un fois arrivé, Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé en poussant un soupir.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Carlisle, inquiet.

- Je vais bien, rassura Harry.

- Vous parliez d'un accord, remarqua Aro.

- Oui. Je connais suffisamment bien votre monde pour connaître l'importance de votre famille et de votre rôle. Il est important que les Volturi n'échouent pas, quelque soit les circonstances. Vous protégez vos semblables, même si certains ne s'en rendent pas compte. Alors je vous propose un accord entre ma famille, les Cullen, et la votre, les Volturi.

- Quel genre d'accord ? demanda Caius, suspicieux.

- Un accord qui stipulerait que vous nous laissez la vie sauve et qu'en échange je pourrai vous prêter main forte en cas de problème, proposa Harry.

Les Volturi échangèrent un regard. La proposition du jeune mortel était à leur avantage, bien trop aux yeux de Caius.

- Que retirez-vous d'un tel accord ?

- Vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous en prendre à ma famille.

- Et c'est tout ?

- C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis fatigué de me battre et le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas. D'autre part je ne prends pas un grand risque. Je doute sérieusement que vous tombiez bas au point de faire appel à un mortel, aussi puissant soit-il. Mais cet accord vous permettra de vous en tirer la tête haute. C'est déjà ça de gagné, vous ne croyez pas ?

Aro observa avec attention le jeune mortel devant lui, il n'avait pas tort, son orgueil l'empêcherait de faire appel à lui, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence et encore. Mais ce qui l'intriguait était cette confiance en soi que le jeune homme semblait posséder.

- Vous ne nous avez pas montré de quoi vous étiez réellement capable, n'est ce pas ? demanda Aro.

- Croyez-moi, seigneur Aro, lorsque je vous dis qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne soyez jamais témoin ou cible de ma rage.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je serai témoin de cette rage si je venais à m'en prendre à l'un des Cullen ?

- Parce que ma famille est ce qui m'est le plus précieux, répondit Harry.

- Très bien, soupira Aro.

- Quoi ? demanda Caius, peu sur de comprendre.

-Marcus vous rédigera cet accord et vous le fera parvenir.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, mon frère, protesta Caius.

- Nous partons, se contenta de répondre Aro.

Dans la minute qui suivit, les Volturi avaient disparus. Harry poussa un long soupir et sa tête retomba sur le dossier du canapé. Les Cullen échangèrent des sourires ravis et Emmett embrassa tendrement Rosalie, qui s'était remise de son agression. Carlisle vint prendre place aux cotés de son compagnon et l'étreignit doucement. Harry profita de cette étreinte et de la bonne ambiance qui régnait maintenant dans la villa. Alice voulut alors aller chercher à manger pour Harry mais elle fut arrêtée par Carlisle.

- J'ai à vous parler, j'ai pris une décision qui me concerne personnellement, mais qui affectera toute la famille.

- Quel genre de décision ? demanda Edward.

-Je vais me lier à Harry.

Le sorcier ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés et observa Carlisle avec sérieux.

- Tu as conscience de ce que le lien implique, Carlisle ?

-Oui.

- Et tu es prêt à en subir les conséquences.

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai d'être avec toi pour l'éternité. Nous savons tous deux que ta magie empêchera mon venin de fonctionner sur toi.

- De quoi parles-tu, Carlisle ? demanda Emmett.

- Il veut faire de moi son calice, répondit Harry.

- Son calice… comme dans les films ?

- Carlisle est moi nous lierons grâce à un rituel et par la suite il aura certaines obligations envers moi et j'en aurai envers lui.

- De quel genre ? demanda Jasper.

- Il devra me protéger et assurer mon bien être.

- Et toi ? demanda Edward.

-Je devrai le nourrir.

Aussitôt que ces mots furent compris, des cris de protestation purent être entendus dans toute la villa. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry utilise un sortilège de silence pour les faire taire.

- Je suis mortel, fit Harry doucement. Mais lorsque je deviendrai un calice, mon espérance de vie va grimper en flèche, en faite je vivrai aussi longtemps que mon vampire. Mon corps va également s'adapter pour pouvoir fournir le sang dont Carlisle aura besoin. Il y a aussi autre chose. Dès que le rituel sera accompli, Carlisle ne pourra plus boire un autre sang que le mien, sauf si je venais à mourir, bien sur.

Harry leva alors la main et défit le sort.

- Ça ne te gène pas ?

- De quoi ? de me faire mâchouiller par Carlisle ? Non, il paraît que pour un calice, la morsure et très… stimulante.

Le regard d'Harry se posa alors sur Carlisle qui était face à la baie vitrée.

- Tous choix à ses conséquences, plus ou moins visibles et plus ou moins importantes, mais on ne peut y échapper.

- Je sais, répondit Carlisle.

- As-tu peur ?

- Oui, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter.

Harry s'appuya alors contre le dos de Carlisle avec un léger sourire.

- Tu es mon vampire, tu ne pourras pas me faire de mal, pas maintenant que le premier lien est établi, du moins.

- En es-tu sur ?

- Certain, répondit Harry avec conviction. Quelqu'un à autre chose à ajouter ?

- Ça va être étrange de voir Carlisle avec des yeux rouges.

- En fait, a cause de ma magie, il est possible que ses yeux soient d'une autre couleur, avoua Harry, mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle.

Rapidement les enfants Cullen montèrent dans leurs chambres. Emmett et Jasper pour rassurer comme il se doit leurs compagnes et Edward pour être un peu seul et pour réfléchir au choix de son père. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Harry arriver sur le pas de sa porte ouverte.

- Tu sembles perdu, nota Harry.

- Carlisle s'est toujours battu pour ne jamais boire de sang humain et maintenant il nous annonce qu'il en a décidé autrement.

- Faire de moi son calice est le seul moyen pour lui de s'assurer que je vivrai aussi longtemps que lui, répondit Harry. Et puis je pense que ce qui gène Carlisle est plus le faite de tuer sa victime que de boire le sang humain. Quel vampire serait dégoûté par du sang humain ? remarqua Harry avec un léger rire.

Edward n'ajouta rien à cela. Depuis que le sorcier était entré dans leurs vies, beaucoup de choses avaient changées en mieux et même si Edward avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'un autre qu'Esmée avait conquit le cœur de Carlisle, il devait bien admettre que l'arrivée d'Harry n'était pas une mauvaise chose au final.

Harry redescendit au salon après son entretien avec Edward, il rejoignit Carlisle sur le canapé et, fatigué, il laissa celui-ci l'étreindre doucement. Ils profitèrent du calme pendant encore quelques instants puis Harry soupira.

- Il va falloir prévenir la meute de notre choix, je ne suis pas sur qu'ils aimeront ça.

- Le fait que je te prenne comme Calice ?

- Et le fait que tu me mâchouilles le cou régulièrement, répondit Harry dans un soupir.

Le jeune sorcier s'empara alors du téléphone de Carlisle et composa le numéro de Sam.

- Je sens qu'on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Harry poussa un soupir en rangeant le portable qu'Alice lui avait offert. Il y avait de cela une semaine les Volturi étaient venus à Forks. Et cette visite avait poussé Carlisle à faire un choix : faire de lui son Calice. Bien sur avec le traité qui reliait les vampires et les loups, Harry avait du prévenir Sam du choix de Carlisle. Et depuis, chaque membre de la meute, y compris Seth, l'appelait plusieurs fois par jour pour le faire changer d'avis.

Ce fut la sonnerie qui retentit une nouvelle fois qui le décida. Il s'approcha d'une poubelle, s'excusa mentalement auprès d'Alice et jeta le portable. Un regard de chaque coté lui apprit que le couloir était vide. Parfait. Il sortit alors du lycée et courut à travers bois, il en avait marre. Entre les Quilleutes qui pensaient connaître sa vie mieux que lui et les lycéens qui voulaient tous savoir la raison de son absence de la semaine dernière, il étouffait.

Harry eut un sourire en sortant des bois pour atterrir sur l'une des routes sortant de Forks. Parfait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à marcher sur quelques kilomètres et il aura atteint sa destination : l'hôpital.

Carlisle poussa un soupir en voyant l'un des anciens dans la salle d'attente, Harry accompagné par Billy était là, officiellement pour faire examiner Harry qui se sentait encore patraque après l'attaque de l'ours, mais officieusement, le vampire savait que c'était pour lui faire la morale.

- Carlisle se résigna et les fit entrer dans son bureau.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, attaqua aussitôt Billy, ça va à l'encontre du traité.

- Si c'est la seule chose qui vous ennuie dans ce cas nous partirons, répondit Carlisle.

- Ça n'est pas… ce n'est qu'un enfant.

- C'est là où vous avez tort Harry, répondit doucement Carlisle, il n'est plus un enfant depuis bien longtemps.

- Vous n'avez pas conscience, commença à son tour Harry.

- J'ai plus de trois cents ans, répliqua le vampire.

Les Quilleutes se figèrent en prenant conscience des paroles de l'homme devant eux. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de 30 ans et pourtant, il venait d'affirmer en avoir dix fois plus.

- J'ai plus de trois siècles et j'ai passé la majorité de ce temps seul, reprit le médecin. Je ne veux plus jamais l'être.

Les anciens observèrent l'être devant eux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à mesurer le degré de solitude que le vampire avait du connaître. Mais de la à prendre un calice…

Deux coups frappés à la porte les sortirent de leurs pensées.

- Excusez-moi, docteur Cullen, mais un jeune homme vous demande.

- Qu'il entre, répondit Carlisle.

L'infirmière invita alors le jeune homme à entrer et elle laissa les hommes seuls.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

- C'est toi qui m'as dit que je devrais me comporter un peu plus comme un adolescent normal, remarqua Harry. Je vois qu'ils ne te laissent pas tranquille toi non plus.

- Ils sont inquiets pour toi.

Harry soupira à cette remarque.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, j'ai survécu à une guerre ! pourquoi personne ne m'écoute quand je parle.

Carlisle eut un sourire et étreignit doucement son compagnon.

- Pour tous t'avouer, j'ai également peur, murmura le vampire.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter à temps.

- Je vais être ton calice, Carlisle. Tout comme il est dans la nature d'un vampire de se nourrir de sang, il est dans la nature d'un vampire d'être protecteur avec son calice. Tu ne me feras pas de mal parce que ton coté vampire t'en empêchera, assura Harry avec douceur.

- Voila qui me rassure, murmura Carlisle en glissant sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon.

La tendresse évidente entre les deux hommes mit mal à l'aise les Quilleutes qui n'étaient pas habitués à voir cette facette des vampires.

- Rentrons à la maison, Carlisle.

- J'ai encore du travail, répondit le vampire, et toi tu as école.

- Pas envie, répondit Harry.

- Et qu'as-tu envie de faire ?

- Je peux rester avec toi ?

- J'ai des patients, Harry, soupira doucement Carlisle.

Harry eut une moue et soupira à son tour, puis il se dégagea de l'étreinte du vampire, compréhensif.

- Je vais faire quelques courses en ville et je rentre, annonça Harry.

- Si le chef Swan te trouve ne compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir, répondit le médecin.

- Même pas un petit mot d'excuse ?

- Non.

- Pas grave, soupira Harry, je sais me montrer discret de toute façon.

Puis l'adolescent se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement son vampire avant de quitter la salle.

Harry remonta le chemin qui menait à la villa, portant un sac de courses dans ses bras. Il avait du faire un détour pour éviter le shérif, mais cette journée de détente, la première depuis la venue des Volturi, lui avait fait du bien.

Malheureusement pour lui le sentiment de bien être qui l'étreignait doucement disparut à la vue des visiteurs qui l'attendaient devant la villa. Il n'était pas difficile pour Harry de reconnaître les Aurors du gouvernement américain. Harry s'avança jusqu'à eux et d'une pensée il ouvrit la porte, invitant les officiels à entrer. Il posa son sac de courses sur la table de la cuisine et commença à ranger sous le regard des deux autres hommes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry en continuant sa tache.

- Vous avez fait usage de magie récemment.

- C'est exact, sans témoin moldu et uniquement dans le but de protéger ma famille.

- Votre acte a été repéré en Angleterre.

Harry se tendit aussitôt, il n'avait pas pensé que sa magie pourrait être interceptée aussi loin. Pour l'amour de Merlin, il était à l'autre bout du pays !

- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry.

- Le gouvernement britannique exige que nous vous remettions à leur justice, répondit l'un des Aurors.

- Notre ministre leur a dit d'aller se faire voir, ajouta avec un sourire amusé l'autre homme.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Vous avez sauvé des vies, monsieur Potter, vous avez même sauvé votre nation et le patriotisme a beaucoup d'importance pour notre pays.

- Je vois, murmura Harry.

- Il y a cependant un petit problème…

- Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher les anglais de débarquer, devina Harry avec un soupir.

- Le gouvernement propose que des hommes soient postés autour de chez vous.

- Inutile, répondit aussitôt Harry.

- Mais, monsieur…

- Dites à votre… pardon, notre ministre que je le remercie pour son aide mais que je ne veux pas le mettre plus dans l'embarra. Je m'occuperai personnellement de tous anglais qui chercheraient à me ramener de force en Angleterre.

Les Aurors échangèrent un regard et acquiescèrent, comprenant le besoin de liberté de l'adolescent devant eux. A ce moment là une voiture se gara dans l'allée et un homme basané en sortit.

- Je regrette messieurs mais j'ai des invités, s'excusa Harry en les raccompagnant à la porte. Et remerciez le grand patron pour moi, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux Aurors s'éloignèrent à pied et transplantèrent dès qu'ils furent hors de vue. Le ministre n'allait pas aimer les nouvelles.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Emilie inquiète.

- Personne dont vous devez vous souciez. Alors comment va ton visage aujourd'hui ?

- Mieux, répondit Emilie.

- Bien, allons-y.

Les soins qu'Harry apportait à la jeune femme commençaient à porter ses fruits. La cicatrice était toujours présente mais elle n'atteignait plus l'œil maintenant, seule la joue était encore abîmée. Harry s'installa alors et les soins commencèrent.

Lorsque Carlisle rentra ce soir là, toute la famille était devant la télé en train de regarder une série sur les vampires. Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant cela et il salua tout le monde.

- Où est Harry ?

- Dans sa chambre, répondit Alice sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils en ne percevant pas les battements de cœurs de son compagnon.

- Il a insonorisé la pièce, le rassura Jasper.

Carlisle acquiesça et monta rapidement. Il arriva devant la chambre de son compagnon et frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer. Il fut surpris de ne pas le voir dans la chambre mais des bruits dans la salle de bain lui indiquèrent où chercher. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il trouva son compagnon allongé dans la baignoire, les yeux clôts. Il semblait dormir mais lorsque Carlisle s'approcha ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour se fixer sur son vampire. Celui-ci s'approcha et se pencha pour embrasser son humain avec tendresse.

- Comment a été ta fin de journée ? demanda le médecin.

- Moyenne et toi ?

- Ça va. Moyenne ?

Carlisle fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry détourner le regard.

- Harry ?

- Mon acte de magie d'il y a une semaine n'est pas vraiment passé inaperçu, avoua Harry. Des officiels du ministère sont venus me prévenir.

- De quoi ?

Le gouvernement britannique sait que je suis en Amérique, soupira Harry. Le ministre américain leur a dit qu'il ne me livrerait pas à eux, mais ils vont finir par venir me chercher, soupira Harry.

- Je ne les laisserai pas te prendre.

Harry eut un sourire tendre en entendant le ton possessif de son compagnon. Il tendit la main, attrapa le col du docteur et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Puis Carlisle avec douceur sortit son compagnon du bain, il le posa sur le sol et entreprise de le sécher avec tendresse. Harry était touché par les attentions de Carlisle, même un peu trop à son goût, mais il avait pour excuse d'être un adolescent encore bourré d'hormone. Ce qui ne l'empêcha par de rougir légèrement lorsque Carlisle passa la serviette sur son début d'érection.

- Tu sembles avoir une idée derrière la tête, murmura Carlisle à son oreille.

- On n'est pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit si tu ne le veux pas, rassura Harry.

Carlisle eut un doux sourire et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne, pour la poser sur son entrejambe, dure elle aussi. Harry rougit encore plus en sentant l'effet qu'il faisait à son vampire.

- J'en ai envie, murmura Carlisle en étreignant doucement le sorcier.

- Alors fais le, répondit Harry.

Carlisle acquiesça, comprenant qu'Harry lui demandait de sceller le lien en même temps que leur amour.

Avec précaution, il porta le jeune mortel jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea, puis il s'allongea au dessus de lui, toujours habillé au grand damne d'Harry. Carlisle embrassa le jeune homme, lui communicant tout son amour, il passa de ses lèvres à sa joue, puis il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et descendit finalement dans le cou où il embrassa la carotide. Harry frissonnait à chaque baiser et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que Carlisle ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin.

Mais le vampire s'écarta d'Harry, le faisant grogner légèrement. Puis le vampire se déhancha sur une musique imaginaire et entama un strip-tease qui ne laissa pas Harry de glace. Carlisle défit doucement les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant un torse imberbe et puissant. Il laissa glisser le tissu le long de ses épaules sous le regard affamé du sorcier. Puis lentement il défit la boucle de sa ceinture et fit tomber son pantalon à ses pieds. Harry gémit d'anticipation en voyant la bosse dans le boxer de son vampire.

- Carlisle, vient, l'invita-t-il.

Le vampire ne se fit pas prier et se réinstalla au-dessus d'Harry, ils gémirent tous les deux lorsque leurs érections se frôlèrent et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

- Il va falloir compléter le lien, haleta Carlisle.

Harry acquiesça, incapable de parler alors que Carlisle se déhanchait au dessus de lui. Le vampire mordit alors son poignet d'où s'écoula un étrange liquide transparent, ce n'était pas du venin, mais cela s'en rapprochait, c'était le sang des vampires. Harry attrapa le poignet et le porta à ses lèvres puis il but le liquide épais jusqu'à ce que la plaie se referme d'elle même quelques secondes plus tard.

Carlisle pouvait sentir un puissant sentiment de possessivité étreindre son cœur, la magnifique créature qui était dans ses bras allait bientôt être à lui. Carlisle mordilla le cou d'Harry sans percer la peau, puis il embrassa une épaules, titilla un mamelon et descendit toujours plus bas, jusqu'à arriver devant l'objet de sa convoitise.

Harry en voyant la position de Carlisle ne put que gémir pendant que Carlisle s'amusait à lui ôter lentement la serviette qui le recouvrait encore. Une fois son compagnon nu, le vampire se redressa pour le contempler dans toute sa splendeur.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plait Carlisle.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Non, je…

Un grondement puissant l'interrompit et aussitôt Harry sentit ses poignets être attrapés dans une main ferme et plaqués au dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de son vampire, Harry eut un léger sourire, bien, son vampire était de sortie.

- Tu es à moi, grogna Carlisle et si je dis que tu es magnifique alors tu l'es.

- Oui, Carlisle, murmura Harry d'une voix soumise.

Le vampire dominant sembla apprécier car il lâcha les poignets de son âme sœur et replongea dans son cou. Malgré sa nouvelle liberté, Harry ne bougea pas, si son vampire le voulait soumis pour leur première fois alors qu'il en soit ainsi, lui aurait la prochaine. Enfin façon de parler, il savait parfaitement que le vampire ne le laisserait jamais prendre les choses en mains.

Le contact d'une main glacée sur son érection le ramena au présent. Harry gémit fortement et se cabra. Puis il sentit un doigt se faufiler entre ses fesses.

- Carlisle ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

- Carlisle, s'il te plait, soit gentil, tu es mon premier.

Le vampire se figea puis eut un sourire carnassier en comprenant le sens des paroles de son âme sœur. Il était vierge ? Parfait.

Le vampire prépara alors avec soin son compagnon, la fraîcheur de sa main anesthésiant quelque peu la douleur. Il le mit à genou devant lui, la tête enfuie dans l'oreiller. Puis il remonta embrasser la nuque de son compagnon et sans prévenir le pénétra d'un coup sec, étouffant le gémissement d'Harry contre ses lèvres. Puis sans attendre, il entama un mouvement de va et vient.

Harry pouvait sentir Carlisle en lui. Bon sang, qui aurait cru qu'il était si grand. On savait que les vampires avaient un corps parfait, mais à ce point là. Harry gémit de douleur face au va et vient, il réussit cependant à noter que Carlisle semblait changer d'angle de frappe à chaque fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tape à un endroit qui fit voir des étoiles au sorcier.

- Encore, haleta Harry.

Un nouveau cri de plaisir lui échappa alors que les va et vient de Carlisle s'intensifièrent, le vampire perdant peu à peu le contrôle sur la vitesse de ses mouvements.

Lorsque Carlisle sentit que son compagnon était à bout, il plongea dans son cou et mordit. La sensation de la morsure fut de trop pour Harry, associée à tout le reste, il jouit violemment, éclaboussant les draps sous lui. Carlisle continua ses vas et vient tout en buvant le sang de son calice, puis il jouit à son tour en sentant son calice atteindre le nirvana une seconde fois, l'emplissant de son amour.

Tous deux retombèrent sur le lit, Carlisle n'avait toujours pas lâché le cou de son compagnon, il léchait la plaie comme recommandé dans le livre qu'il avait lu et l'observa se refermer avec soulagement et satisfaction. Puis il prit Harry dans ses bras sans sortir de lui et s'allongea serrant tendrement son tout nouveau calice.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il sentit fut Carlisle, autour de lui et encore en lui. Il eut un léger sourire fatigué, puis il porta sa main à son cou où une cicatrise blanche avait remplacé la peau autrefois intact.

- Bonjours, mon amour, salua tendrement Carlisle.

- 'jour, Carlisle.

Harry sentit le vampire l'embrasser sur la tempe, puis se dégager et sortir du lit. Inquiet, Harry lui jeta un cou d'œil.

- Je vais te chercher ton petit déjeuner, rassura Carlisle. Et après que dirais-tu d'un bon bain ?

- A deux ?

- A Deux.

- Alors c'est d'accord.

Carlisle finit de s'habiller puis il embrassa son compagnon et sortit de la chambre. Il entra dans le salon et fut stoppé par le rire d'Emmett.

- Il y en a un qui ne s'est pas ennuyé cette nuit, ria le géant.

Carlisle poussa un grondement possessif tout en faisant face à son fils. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recule, puis un sourire amusé.

- Harry avait raison pour la couleur de tes yeux, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit plus discret que le rouge comme couleur, nota Alice.

Carlisle se dirigea alors rapidement vers le miroir du salon et se figea devant le reflet. Ses yeux étaient à présent vert émeraude, comme ceux de son calice, avec des paillettes d'or, très difficile à cacher en effet. Il soupira en songeant qu'un tel regard n'allait pas éloigner la gente féminine, bien au contraire. Un pouffement de la part de ses enfants lui indiqua qu'eux trouvaient la situation amusante.

Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour son calice. Mais il eut la surprise de trouver un plateau déjà prêt qui l'attendait sur la table. En retournant dans le salon, il remercia ses enfants pour leur effort culinaire et remonta dans la chambre d'Harry.

Lorsque Carlisle entra dans la chambre, la vision qu'il eut le fit doucement sourire. Harry était allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller et le drap lui arrivait dans le bas du dos. Le vampire fronça alors soudainement les sourcils, il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et écarta le drap avant de le lâcher, frappé d'horreur, les hanches d'Harry étaient couvertes de bleues.

- Carlisle ?

- N'obtenant pas de réponse, Harry tourna la tête pour observer son vampire.

- Je suis désolé, murmura l'aîné.

- De quoi ?

- Je t'aie blessé.

Harry fronça les sourcils et suivit le regard de Carlisle, puis il eut un léger sourire.

- Ce ne sont que quelques bleues, c'est rien, ça va partir.

- Je t'aie blessé, répéta le vampire.

Harry invita Carlisle à s'approcher en lui tendant la main, le vampire obéit rapidement en prenant celle-ci et en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Carlisle, l'acte que nous avons accompli hier soir était un acte de très haute magie qui a fait ressortir le vampire qui était en toi. Il est normal que tu n'aie pas pu te contrôler, rassura Harry. Les prochaines fois seront moins brutales et tu pourras éviter ce genre d'accident, mais ça me sera pas toujours le cas, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à voir des bleues sur mon corps.

- Harry…

- Passe-moi ma sacoche.

Carlisle obéit une nouvelle fois, il se leva et alla chercher le sac de cuir sur le bureau de son calice pour lui passer. Celui-ci s'était assis, puis remercia son vampire d'un baiser lorsqu'il lui remit l'objet demandé. Carlisle se demanda alors ce qu'Harry prévoyait de faire avec sa sacoche.

- Tu sais faire des massages ? demanda Harry tout en fouillant dans le sac.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Harry sortit alors un pot du sac et le tendit au vampire. Celui-ci le prit et jeta un coup d'œil sur les inscriptions en latin écrit dessus.

- C'est pour faire disparaître les bleues, expliqua Harry en se rallongeant sur le ventre.

Carlisle eut un doux sourire à cette vision, il ouvrit le pot et commença à en étaler sur les hanches d'Harry avant d'entamer un doux massage. Harry soupira de bien être sous les attentions de son compagnon qui eut bien vite la joie de voir disparaître les bleues, rendant à la peau sa couleur d'origine.

Une fois le massage terminé, Carlisle alla se laver les mains pendant qu'Harry s'emparait du plateau, affamé après la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Carlisle le rejoignit rapidement et le reprit dans ses bras laissant Harry s'appuyer contre lui.

Ce fut des coups frappés à la porte et une odeur de chien mouillé qui sortit Carlisle de ses pensées.

- Je ferais mieux de descendre, soupira Carlisle.

Il embrassa une dernière fois son calice et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre le rez de chaussée. Il fut surpris de trouver Sam et Emilie sur le pas de sa porte. Il ne venait pas avant la fin de journée d'habitude.

- Salut doc, est-ce qu'Harry est disponible ? demanda Sam. On sera absence toute la journée alors…

Sam se figea soudainement en remarquant la couleur des yeux du vampire et il se souvint des explications qu'Harry avait données à Emilie sur les calices.

- Alors vous l'avez fait, grogna l'alpha.

- Ce qui se passe dans mon intimité ne regarde que moi et mon compagnon, remarqua Carlisle.

- Vous… gronda sourdement le loup.

- Ça suffit Sam, claqua une voix depuis les escaliers. Comme Carlisle vient de te le dire, notre vie privée ne te regarde pas.

- Le traité…

- Je ne vais pas laisser un bout de papier me dire ce que je dois et ne dois pas faire dans ma vie privée, répliqua sèchement le sorcier.

- Je ne permettrais pas …

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, furieux, Harry l'avait envoyé d'un sort faire un vol plané dans le jardin. Le sorcier sortit alors de la maison.

- Harry !

- Reste en dehors de ça Carlisle, c'est entre le loup et moi.

En effet Sam venait de se transformer et furieux il se jeta sur le sorcier, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son adversaire soit lui aussi capable de métamorphose. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir il se retrouva plaqué sur le sol par la patte d'un lion géant. Aussitôt d'autres loups sortirent des fourrées et Harry fut rejoint par Gway, lui aussi transformé pour combattre. La tension entre les deux clans était à son comble, mais Harry ne lâcha pas prise sur l'alpha.

Malheureusement, Sam d'un mouvement rapide réussit à s'échapper et un combat débuta entre Harry et le loup. A coups de crocs et de griffes les deux fauves se battirent, chacun avec une bonne raison de gagner, chacun voulant imposer son point de vue à l'autre puisque tous deux étaient trop bornés pour céder. Quand soudain deux choses se produisirent qui surprirent l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Harry prit le dessus sur l'alpha et un lien se forma. Un lien qui n'aurait jamais du se former. Un nouvel alpha venait de naître. Et Sam n'eut plus d'autre choix que de se soumettre.

Harry reprit alors forme humaine, surpris d'entendre toutes ces voix. Par réflexe il voulut bloquer ces voix grâce à l'occlumentie, mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'ils les entendaient toujours, elles étaient juste mises en sourdine.

_- Harry ? demanda la voix de Seth, inquiet._

- Je vais bien, rassura le sorcier à haute voix.

_- Tu es blessé, constata Paul._

- Une chance que Carlisle soit médecin alors.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur les autres membres de la meute, de sa meute à présent et il se demanda alors ce que ses loups pouvaient bien sentir venant de lui.

_- Les ténèbres, répondit Jacob qui avait deviné sa question, juste les ténèbres et une lueur d'amour et d'espoir. Il te rend heureux, compris le loup roux en désignant Carlisle._

- Il le fait, acquiesça Harry en s'approchant de Jacob.

_- Je suis désolé, gémis le grand loup._

- C'est rien, assura Harry.

Il tendit la main et gratta les oreilles du loup qui ferma les yeux de plaisir.

_- Et maintenant ? demanda Jared._

- Faite ce que bon vous semble, répondit Harry, si d'autres loups venaient à naître amenaient les moi, c'est tout.

_- C'est tout ?_

- Je ne vais pas être un alpha exigent, mais en cas de problème vous savez où me trouver. Nous discuterons de tout ça plus tard, rassura Harry. Pour le moment, ma transformation en calice et mon combat m'ont fatigué.

Les loups acquiescèrent et partirent un à un, sauf Sam. Lui qui pensait qu'il était celui qui avait le plus souffert était prisonnier de la noirceur présent dans l'esprit de son nouvel alpha. Comment pouvait-il encore vivre après avoir tant souffert ? Harry s'approcha et posa sa main sur la tête du puissant loup.

- Carlisle et sa famille sont là et maintenant j'ai la meute, voilà pourquoi je veux toujours vivre. Parce que j'ai enfin obtenu ce que j'ai toujours voulut : une famille.

Sam leva les yeux sur le sorcier et l'observa avec un regard neuf, il pouvait comprendre maintenant, il pouvait tout comprendre. Il avait été si aveugle, si sûr d'avoir raison.

- Va rejoindre les autres, Sam, murmura doucement le sorcier.

- Je suis désolé, répondit le loup, tellement désolé.

- Ça n'est rien, rassura Harry, rentre à la Push maintenant avant qu'Emilie ne me fasse la peau.

Sam acquiesça doucement et se transforma, courant à travers les fourrées.

Une fois les loups loin, Harry soupira. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer à entendre toutes ces voix, même si elles étaient mises en sourdine. Il sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules, le sorcier et nouvellement Alpha suivit Carlisle à l'intérieur de la villa. Le médecin emmena Harry dans le salon et lui ordonna de rester assit. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry remarqua les morsures que Sam lui avait faite, une à la cuisse, une au bras et un autre à la hanche. Elle était peu profonde, la magie du sorcier l'ayant protégé mais elle n'en restait pas moins gênante.

Carlisle revint avec sa trouve de médecin et une paire de ciseaux, il coupa le T-shirt doucement en faisant attention à ne pas blesser son calice plus.

- Tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le vampire en nettoyant les plaies.

- Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas là, répondit Harry. Ça va aller ? demanda Harry en jetant un regard aux enfants Cullen.

- Ton sang ne nous attire plus du tout, rassura Alice, alors qu'avant…

- Ouais, c'était comme un enfant devant du chocolat qui n'est pas à lui, il sait qu'il ne peut pas le prendre mais il en a quand même envie, alors que maintenant que le lien est complet, c'est tout simplement comme s'il n'y avait plus de chocolat mais du café à la place, il est là mais vous n'en avez plus envie.

Harry retint difficilement un cri lorsque Carlisle appuya un peu fort sur l'une de ses morsures.

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour ça ? demanda le vampire.

- Non, gémit doucement Harry. Mes pouvoirs de guérisseur ne peuvent servir qu'aux autres, le seul avantage que j'ai c'est que je guérirai un peu plus vite et plus facilement un humain normal, mais à part ça…

Carlisle finit les soins le plus rapidement possibles, puis il prépara une injection de morphine et l'administra à son calice.

- Comment as-tu pu devenir Alpha ? demanda Edward.

- J'ai bien une hypothèse, mais c'est seulement une hypothèse, répondit Harry en fermant les yeux.

La morphine commençait à faire effet.

- Lorsque nous nous sommes vus la première fois, tu te souviens, Carlisle ?

- Comment l'oublier, marmonna le chef de famille.

- J'avais une blessure au bras, c'est une morsure de loup garou.

- Alors tu es un loup garou toi aussi ? demanda Rosalie.

- Non, mon statut de guérisseur m'apporte un avantage à ce propos, les poisons, drogues et venins n'ont pas d'effet sur moi sauf si tel est mon souhait. Mon pouvoir de guérisseur a pu détruire suffisamment de venin pour que je ne sois pas infecté, mais j'imagine qu'il en reste assez malgré tout pour que je devienne alpha.

- Aller, alpha ou pas tu as quand même besoin de sommeil, fit Carlisle en soulevant le jeune homme.

- Mais je viens juste de me lever !

- Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu dois te reposer.

- Alors installe-moi sur la terrasse, au soleil. S'il te plait, Carlisle.

- Très bien, soupira le vampire.

Il sortit sur la terrasse et allongea Harry sur une chaise longue. Le sorcier lui ne quittait pas des yeux son vampire. Carlisle était vraiment magnifique au soleil. C'est avec un fin sourire que le sorcier somnola, sous le regard protecteur des vampires Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le regard d'Harry se perdit sur les loups, il eut un sourire en voyant Gway parmi eux, qui s'amusait à les pousser à l'eau lorsqu'il passait trop près de la mer. Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'Harry était devenu l'alpha et le beau temps, rare dans cette région, l'avait convaincu qu'il serait temps qu'ils aient une discussion, sa meute et lui.

Ainsi s'était-il présenté à la réserve pour voir sa meute. Dire que les anciens étaient furieux était un euphémisme, mais le lien étant établi ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire.

- Tu sembles inquiet, nota Sam.

L'ancien alpha était sans doute celui qui ne lâchait plus Harry d'une semelle, il était un peu surprotecteur avec son nouvel alpha. Mais Harry soupçonnait Emilie d'y être pour quelques choses.

- Disons que de vieilles connaissances risquent de venir me voir, répondit Harry.

- C'est une mauvaise chose ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

- Personne ne te fera de mal, assura alors Jared en s'approchant, les autre Quilleutes le suivants.

- Je suis recherché par le gouvernement magique britannique, annonça Harry d'un ton brusque.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Jacob surpris.

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos pendant que les loups s'asseyaient autour de lui.

- Un homme mauvais a voulu prendre le pouvoir sur les sorciers anglais. Il n'était que ténèbres et haine. J'ai été désigné par une prophétie comme étant celui qui mettrait fin à son règne. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai tué. Et maintenant à cause de ma puissance, ils me prennent pour le prochain mage noir.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et ne put empêcher la tristesse de l'envahir en se souvenant de ces moments difficiles. Il fut sorti de sa morosité en entendant dans son esprit les insultes toutes plus variées les unes que les autres débitées pas ses loups.

- Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec ton vampire ? demanda Quil.

- Bien, répondit Harry en caressant distraitement la marque de morsure.

- Donc tu es quoi maintenant ? C'est quoi au juste un calice.

- Un calice est le compagnon d'un vampire. Tout comme vous, vous vous imprégnez de vos moitiés, le vampire peut former un lien avec la sienne si celle-ci est humaine.

- Comme toi, nota Seth.

- Exactement.

- Mais tu es toujours humain ?

- En tant que calice, je dois nourrir mon vampire…

Un grondement collectif venant de la meute le fit sourire, amusé.

- En échange, mon corps se modifie, mon espérance de vie a pas mal augmenté, ria Harry. En fait tant que Carlisle vivra je vivrai, maintenu en vie par notre lien.

- Alors tu vivras plus longtemps que nous ? demanda Seth.

- Il y a de grandes chances, répondit Harry.

- Mais si le docteur Cullen venait à mourir, tu mourrais aussitôt ? demanda Sam.

- Un vampire, une fois le lien complété ne peut vivre sans son calice, il ne peut plus continuer à vivre.

- Tu parles de suicide ? demanda Leah.

La jeune louve aimait bien son nouvel Alpha, lui ne la laissait pas de coté parce qu'elle était une femme, au contraire, il lui demandait son avis pour avoir un autre point de vue, plus féminin.

- Ouais. Et il en est de même pour le calice.

Les loups échangèrent un regard et se promirent de protéger le compagnon de leur alpha, qu'importe qu'il soit un vampire.

x

Harry observa d'un œil morne son professeur d'histoire qui était aussi ennuyant que Binns. Ce qui était un véritable exploit. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas endormi sur sa table était le mauvais pressentiment qui le tenait. Quelque chose allait se passer, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi, il pria juste que les Cullen et la meute soient en sécurité.

Un attroupement sur le parking à la sortie des cours fit augmenter son rythme cardiaque, ils étaient là, les traîtres. Il y avait les Weasley, moins les jumeaux, Charlie et Bill, le nouveau ministre de la magie anglais, trois Aurors britanniques et à sa grande surprise il y avait Dumbledore. Harry fronça les sourcils en s'avançant vers le groupe. Le vieil homme n'était pas sensé être mort ?

Le sorcier s'avança jusqu'à faire face au groupe, habillé en moldu pour l'occasion. D'un murmure il demanda aux vampires de rester dans la foule et de ne pas intervenir, il donna le même ordre à la meute, qu'Harry sentait approcher. Les loups ayant parfaitement senti le trouble de leur alpha.

L'un des Aurors avança.

- Harry James Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre, trahison et tentative de coup d'état, annonça l'Auror.

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors du groupe d'élève alors que les Aurors s'avancèrent vers Harry.

- N'êtes vous pas un peu loin de votre juridiction, messieurs ? demanda Harry avec calme.

- N'opposez aucune résistance et nous n'aurons pas à faire usage de la force, prévint l'un des Aurors.

Harry eut un sourire, les traîtres étaient venus ici, au lycée, exprès pour détruire ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire, malheureusement pour eux, Harry n'était pas aussi seul qu'ils le pensaient. Il sortit un papier de la poche de sa veste et le déplia.

- J'ai sur moi un papier venant de la maison blanche stipulant que je suis placé sous la protection du gouvernement américain en tant que réfugié politique. Autrement dit vous n'avez aucun droit de m'arrêter.

- C'est impossible, ragea le ministre.

- De toute évidence, le gouvernement américain a su voir la vérité et est beaucoup moins corrompu que le gouvernement britannique. Ils savent que je ne suis coupable de rien et que la seule raison pour laquelle vous cherchez à me nuire et à cause de mon pouvoir politique, dont je ne fais pas usage, et ma fortune. Mais ça ne marchera pas. Et temps que je ne mettrais pas un pied en Angleterre, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'arrêter.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait et se détourna pour rejoindre la voiture d'Alice. Mais il fut rapidement stoppé par une voix rageuse.

- Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un traître, lâcha Ron.

- Un traître ? je ne suis pas celui qui a fait semblant d'être mon ami uniquement pour avoir accès à ma fortune. Je ne suis pas celui qui a planifié la mort de son meilleur ami. Le seul traître ici Ron, c'est toi.

Ron était rouge de rage ainsi Harry se tint près à le recevoir s'il venait à l'attaquer. Il ne pourrait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs, entouré d'autant de moldu, alors Harry s'attendait à une confrontation physique. Il vit nettement Ron faire un pas vers lui, puis quelque chose percuta le rouquin à grande vitesse l'assommant sur le coup. Harry eut un sourire en voyant la balle de base-ball rouler sur le sol. Il jeta un regard en direction de Mike et lui sourit en remerciement, celui-ci lui adressa un simple signe de tête.

Les traîtres ramassèrent Ron et rageurs, furent obligés de partir. Une fois disparus, Harry poussa un long soupir soulagé, même s'il savait parfaitement que c'était loin d'être fini, au moins il avait pu éviter un drame aujourd'hui. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet que ces traîtres ne s'attaquent à sa famille, une petite main le sortit de ses réflexions, Harry posa alors son regard sur Alice et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Puis il alla ramasser la balle et se dirigea vers Newton.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'il disait ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Non, rassura Harry, le seul problème que j'ai, c'est que je suis trop puissant et le ministre et tellement stupide qu'il s'imagine sans doute que je veux sa place. Abruti !

- Donc tu n'es pas un meurtrier ou un traître ? demanda Erik.

- Pas d'après ça, répondit Harry en leur montrant la lettre du présidant.

Le seau de la maison blanche suffit à rassurer les autres lycéens.

- Au fait Mike, joli lancé, fit Harry avec un large sourire.

Rapidement, Harry salua le reste de ses amis humains et monta dans la voiture d'Alice, laissant celle-ci le ramener à la maison.

- Est-ce que ça va aller, Harry ?

- Non, pas tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée.

- On peut d'aider ? demanda Jasper.

- Combattre des sorciers est dangereux, plus encore que combattre les loups.

- Si on les prend de vitesse et par surprise, on pourrait gagner non ?

Alice gara la voiture devant la villa et tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour faire leurs devoirs.

- Ils doivent bien avoir des points faibles, non ? demanda Jasper au bout d'un certain temps.

- Leurs baguettes, répondit Harry. La plupart des sorciers sont inoffensifs sans leurs baguettes.

- La plupart ?

- Le vieil homme qui était là aujourd'hui doit sans doute être capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, comme moi.

- Tu as semblé surpris lorsque tu l'as vu, nota Edward.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à son enterrement, répondit Harry.

- Ceci, explique cela, nota Rosalie.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Emmett.

Harry ne répondit rien mais il observa sa famille avec soin. Le combat serait inévitable, la soif d'or de Ron avait été clairement visible aujourd'hui.

- On prend les devant, décida alors Harry.

- Pas sans nous, intervint une voix depuis l'entrée.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil et eut un sourire en voyant Sam et le reste de la meute.

- Jasper, tu es celui qui a le plus d'expérience du combat. Qu'elle est la meilleure tactique selon toi ?

- Une attaque surprise me semble le mieux, répondit le major.

- Ils n'ont pas du s'éloigner de beaucoup.

- Emmett et moi allons les chercher, puis nous vous préviendrons lorsqu'on les aura trouvés.

- Et là ont passe à l'attaque, se réjouis Emmett.

- Pas si vite, appela Harry en les voyant près à partir.

Le sorcier prit alors les bracelets arborant les armoiries des Cullen dans ses mains et lorsqu'il les relâcha elles brillaient doucement.

- Une protection en plus, au cas où.

Jasper le remercia et ils partirent sous le regard inquiet d'un sorcier qui espérait avoir fait le bon choix.

Les deux vampires parcoururent la région en faisant attention à chaque détail. Cinq heures après leur départ, ce fut Jasper qui les trouva dans un chalet à deux heures de Forks. Il contacta aussitôt Harry.

- On les a trouvés, prévint le major, dans un chalet à deux heures au nord de Forks.

- Bien. Est-ce que tu vois quelques choses qui ne devraient pas être là. Des gravures dans les arbres, un reflet ou bien un mirage comme ceux que l'on voit sur les routes pendant l'été ?

Jasper et Emmett observèrent avec attention.

- Il y a un mirage, fit Emmett.

- Alors le chalet est protégé par un bouclier.

- Est-ce que ça va poser problème ? demanda Jasper.

- Ils se rendront vite compte de notre présence, au moins de la mienne, si j'essaye de briser le bouclier.

- Mais ils ne sauront pas que nous sommes là, si ?

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je sois devenu ami avec des vampires. Les créatures magiques ne sont pas vraiment appréciées en Angleterre. Les sorciers britanniques sont très racistes et ils pensent sans doute que je suis comme eux.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas, assura Emmett.

- J'ai trop souffert de l'intolérance et du racisme dans ma jeunesse pour l'être à mon tour, répondit Harry avec calme. Bon, restez à couvert, on vous rejoint le plus vite possible.

Harry raccrocha et fit face au reste de sa famille et de sa meute.

- Cette histoire pourrait mal finir et ne vous concerne pas vraiment. Je n'oblige personne à venir.

- Tu es notre alpha, remarqua Sam, on ne te laissera pas tomber.

- Et tu es le compagnon de Carlisle. On ne te lâchera pas non plus, assura Alice.

- Alors c'est parti !

Harry s'installa sur le dos de Sam. Il devra être sous forme humaine pour pouvoir utiliser sa magie en cas d'attaque. Ils coururent dans les fourrées, sautant les obstacles. Harry sentait l'adrénaline circuler dans son système, augmentant son rythme cardiaque. Le sorcier était content que Carlisle fasse des heures sup ce soir.

Ils arrivèrent devant le chalet deux heures plus tard. Harry s'approcha à découvert et posa sa main sur le bouclier. Il remarqua que les sorciers britanniques étaient sortis de la maison et l'observaient, surpris de le trouver là. Harry exerça une plus grande pression sur le bouclier et le brisa d'une vague magique. Et l'enfer se déchaîna.

Les Aurors attaquèrent aussitôt, Harry esquiva les premiers sortilèges puis s'enfuit à travers bois. Les sorciers anglais le suivirent rapidement jusqu'à une clairière un peu plus loin. Harry se stoppa au milieu de la clairière et fit face à ses adversaires.

- Tu as commis une erreur, remarqua Dumbledore.

- Quand je pense que j'ai pleuré à votre enterrement, ragea le jeune homme.

- Oui, tu as toujours été naïf, remarqua le vieil homme. La preuve tu es ici.

- Il y a une autre chose qui me caractérise, remarqua Harry.

- Vraiment et quoi ?

- J'ai toujours su bien m'entourer, cria Harry.

Avant que les sorciers n'aient eu le temps de réagir les loups et les vampires passèrent à l'attaque. Les aurors furent rapidement désarmés et neutralisés ainsi que le ministre. Dumbledore réussit à blesser Edward, le vampire avait été déstabilisé de ne pas pouvoir lire les pensées de son adversaire. Un sortilège envoyé par Harry repoussa le vieil homme loin du vampire. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Harry. Le combat entre les deux hommes fut violent, Dumbledore était rusé et vicieux, mais Harry avait la rage pour lui et la volonté de défendre sa nouvelle vie.

Le vieil homme chercha à attaquer l'un des loups qui immobilisait l'un des aurors. Seth. Harry s'interposa, prenant le sortilège de découpe de plaine face. Une coupure apparue alors sur le torse du jeune homme. Harry recula de quelques pas, la vision troublée par la douleur. Sa magie le prévint alors d'une nouvelle attaque. Harry esquiva le sort d'un pas sur le côté et contre-attaqua. Il réussit à mettre le feu aux robes de son adversaire.

- Et Harry ! appela Emmett, est-ce que tous les sorciers se baladent en robe de chambre ?

- Ouais, répondit Harry sans quitter son adversaire des yeux, robes et capes.

- Je suis bien contente que tu sois passé aux jeans, remarqua Alice.

- Moi aussi.

Harry esquiva un nouveau sortilège d'une roulade, il profita qu'un nuage de poussière gêna Dumbledore pour venir en aide à Sam, aux prises avec Ron. Il désarma le rouquin, permettant à Sam d'attraper la baguette au vol et de la broyer entre ses crocs, devant un Ron effrayé.

Le jeune calice eut un rictus à cette vision et se reconcentra sur son combat, la lutte était serrée, Dumbledore avait plus d'expérience, mais Harry avait plus de souplesse. Les sorts s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'on se serait plus cru dans une boite de nuit que sur un champ de bataille.

Le combat stoppa soudainement, les deux adversaires se faisaient face, lorsqu'Harry s'effondra lentement. Le hurlement de rage des loups et le cri des vampires déchira le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se retienne sur ses mains, restant à genou, haletant et blessé.

A ce moment-là Dumbledore s'effondra tombant sur le sol. Harry prit appuie sur son genou pour se relever, aidé par Jasper.

- Vous… commença le ministre maintenu par Jared.

- Je suis américain, maintenant, fit Harry. Je me fiche pas mal de votre gouvernement, pour ma part vous pouvez mener le pays à la ruine que je m'en ficherais comme de ma première chaussette.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration pesa sur l'atmosphère pendant encore quelques secondes, le temps que tous prennent conscience de ce que venait de dire Harry.

- Laissez-moi tranquille et je vous laisserai tranquille. Attaquez-vous à ma famille ou à ma meute et vous aurez plus à craindre de moi que de Voldemort.

- On ne partira pas sans notre argent.

- Cet argent est un héritage de ma famille, vous n'avez aucun droit dessus, partez et peut être que je ne porterais pas plainte pour vol.

Harry observa les Weasley d'un air grave.

- Quand je pense que je vous ai aimé comme ma propre famille.

Le sorcier s'approcha alors de Sam qui était toujours transformé, celui-ci se baissa pour permettre à Harry de monter sur son dos.

- Hors de ma vue où mes loups auront vos têtes, prévint Harry.

Sam fit demi-tour et le groupe repartit en direction de Forks.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la villa, Carlisle les attendait devant. Harry grimaça, alors que les loups plaquèrent leurs oreilles sur leurs têtes de peur et que les Cullen baissèrent la tête. Carlisle pouvait être l'homme le plus gentil et le meilleur possible, il n'en restait pas moi que personne ne voulait être en travers de son chemin lorsqu'il était en colère et là il l'était.

Harry descendit du dos de Sam et s'appuya contre lui, s'accrochant doucement à sa fourrure.

- Rentrez à la Push et ne revenez pas ici tant que je ne vous aurez pas appelé, murmura Harry.

Sam acquiesça et partit, suivis du reste de la meute. Puis Harry porta son attention sur les enfants Cullen.

- Allez chasser ! j'ai pris les décisions c'est à moi et à moi seul d'en subir les conséquences.

Alice fut sur le point d'objecter, mais Jasper l'entraîna vers la forêt. Harry s'avança alors en boitant vers la maison et il pouvait voir que Carlisle faisait tout son possible pour que sa colère ne se transforme pas en inquiétude en voyant les blessures de son calice. Une fois que le sorcier arriva à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa par la nuque et le guida vers son bureau.

- Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Harry obéit et une fois en boxer, il observa son vampire s'approcher de lui pour le soigner.

- Je suis…

- Ne me dit pas que tu es désolé, parce que nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux, répliqua aussitôt Carlisle.

- Je en suis pas désolé d'être parti sans te prévenir, répliqua Harry avec un froncement de sourcils, je suis désolé que tu es eu à t'inquiéter, c'est tout. Je ne serais jamais désolé de faire mon possible pour protéger notre famille, même si après cela tu m'ignores pendant des semaines.

- J'ai eu peur, murmura alors Carlisle.

Harry eut un doux sourire puis il posa sa main sur la joue de son vampire.

- Tu n'avais pas à l'être, les britanniques me voulaient vivant et les américains ne les auraient jamais laissé me sortir du pays. J'y suis allé parce que je devais mettre les choses aux points c'est tout.

- Tu as été blessé, remarqua doucement le vampire.

- Oui, bon ! j'avoue que provoquer Dumbledore a été une mauvaise idée. Mais maintenant il ne nous posera plus de problème.

- Comment ça ?

Harry hésita alors il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi sec avant de détourner le regard, puis il poussa un soupir de lassitude. Carlisle avait le droit de savoir.

- Je l'ai tué.

Harry se tendit après cette déclaration, s'attendant à ce que Carlisle lui cri dessus ou bien lui demande de partir, mais certainement pas à sentir ses bras autour de lui.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bon, Harry. Je sais que si tu avais pu faire autrement, tu l'aurais fait.

Harry acquiesça, puis il observa Carlisle finir de le soigner en faisant plus attention.

- Ça mettra un peu de temps pour guérir, je devrai sans doute venir au lycée pour changer tes pansements, nota Carlisle.

- Es-tu toujours fâché contre moi ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

- Tu es privé de sorties pendant un mois.

- Quoi !

- Tu ne quitteras pas la maison, sauf pour aller à l'école et tu ne pourras pas inviter la meute ici.

- Carlisle…

- Non, répondit le vampire, je te laisserai prévenir Sam, une fois que tu te seras reposé.

- Je suis un alpha, je ne peux pas êtes puni, gémis Harry.

- Tu es aussi mon calice, il est de mon devoir de prendre soin de toi et si pour cela je dois te punir, je le ferais, prévint Carlisle.

Le vampire porta son calice jusqu'au canapé et l'allongea dessus.

- Et maintenant tu dors.

Harry grimaça mais obéit, il ferma les yeux et à sa grande surprise, s'endormit rapidement. Carlisle sortit alors du bureau pour trouver le reste de ses enfants en train de l'attendre dans le salon. Personne ne disait rien, tous attendaient la punition qui n'allait pas tarder à venir. Pas pour être partis, mais pour n'avoir rien dit.

- Alice et Rosalie, vous êtes privées de shopping pendant un mois. Emmett, de jeux vidéo. Edward, de piano. Et Jasper je t'interdis l'accès à ma bibliothèque.

- Désolé, murmurèrent d'une même voix les enfants.

Tous remontèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, la tête basse et les épaules voûtées. Une fois seul, Carlisle poussa un soupir de fatigue et de soulagement. Il ne savait pas comment Esmée pouvait bien faire pour les punir, mais pour lui s'était une véritable corvée. Tout ce que le patriarche espérait était qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de le faire à nouveau avant un long, très long moment.

Des coups frappés à la porte sortirent Carlisle de ses pensées, le vampire se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et remarqua trois hommes à l'extérieur. Il ouvrit, un peu surpris de ne pas avoir entendu leur arrivée.

- Est-ce que Monsieur Potter et là ? demanda l'un des trois hommes.

Aussitôt, Carlisle se tendit et ses yeux virèrent au noir. Si ces hommes étaient là pour faire du mal à son calice. L'homme qui était resté en retrait s'avança alors.

- Je me présente, M. White, secrétaire du ministre et représentant du ministère de la magie américaine dans cette affaire, se présenta l'homme en tendant la main à Carlisle.

Le vampire se détendit, Harry lui avait assuré que le gouvernement Américain ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il sera la main du sorcier et les invita à entrer. Il les guida au salon et leur offrit quelque chose à boire, refusé par les trois hommes.

- Nous souhaiterions parler à monsieur Potter.

- Il se repose, répondit Carlisle.

- Est-il blessé ? s'inquiéta alors le représentant.

Carlisle se tendit aussitôt.

- Vous êtes au courant ?

- Nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux de l'attaque au moment où monsieur Potter partait entouré de vos enfants et d'une meute de loup.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda alors Carlisle.

- Pour deux choses, nous assurer que Monsieur Potter aille bien et le prévenir que des mesures ont été prises par notre gouvernement à l'encontre des sorciers britanniques.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, intrigué par la première partie de l'explication.

- J'ignorais que votre gouvernement prenait tant à cœur la santé de ses citoyens, remarqua Carlisle.

- Pas de tout nos citoyens, juste de monsieur Potter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous avons découvert peu de temps après la fin de la guerre que Voldemort avait l'intention de s'attaquer à notre pays. Monsieur Potter, en mettant fin au règne de Voldemort en Angleterre a évité à notre pays d'en subir les frais. Il est un héros qui mérite de vivre la vie qu'il a choisi et s'il a choisi de vivre avec vous alors nous ferons notre possible pour qu'il vive en paix et pour que vous et votre famille n'ayez rien à craindre.

- Bien et pour les sorciers britanniques ?

- Les civils ont reçu une interdiction à vie de venir sur le sol américain, en cas de non respect de cette interdiction, ils pourront être arrêtés, jugés et condamnés. Les Aurors n'ont fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Ils ont été interrogés puis renvoyés en Angleterre. Quand au ministre britannique, une plainte a été déposée par notre gouvernement, il a été renvoyé en Angleterre. Avec la plainte, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'aura plus le temps de s'occuper à nuire à monsieur Potter.

Carlisle acquiesça doucement.

- Et Dumbledore ? demanda Carlisle incertain.

- Monsieur Potter a du tuer le professeur Dumbledore dans un cas de légitime défense et une dizaine d'Aurors pourront le certifier.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, il savait que les Aurors n'avaient pas assisté au combat, le secrétaire le lui avait dit au début de la conversation.

- Carlisle, appela une voix endormie depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Les hommes présents dans le salon tournèrent leur attention vers le nouveau venu. Les sorciers furent choqués par le nombre de bandages que portait le jeune homme. Harry était trop fatigué pour prêter attention à leurs visiteurs, il se dirigea vers son vampire et se blotti contre lui. Carlisle passa un bras autour des épaules de son calice et lui embrassa la tempe avec tendresse.

- Tu devrais dormir, murmura le vampire d'une voix douce.

- Cauchemar, marmonna Harry.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, depuis qu'Harry vivait ici et qu'il dormait avec lui, les cauchemars avaient progressivement disparu, mais les combats qu'il avait connu dernièrement et leur dispute n'avaient pas du arranger les choses.

Les sorciers observèrent le jeune homme qui avait plus l'allure d'un enfant se blottir contre le vampire et se rendormir sans difficulté.

- Il a l'air bien avec vous, nota l'un des Aurors.

- Je fais tout pour, répliqua le vampire avec un léger sourire.

- Nous allons vous laisser, fit alors le secrétaire. Nous étions juste venus prévenir monsieur Potter qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Les trois sorciers se levèrent.

- Nous connaissons le chemin, inutile de nous raccompagner.

- Merci de vous être déplacés.

Carlisle les entendit disparaître, puis il posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, apaisé par la respiration de son calice. Il resta là sans bouger toute la nuit, écoutant les battements de cœur du mortel blotti contre lui. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant le soleil se lever sur la région annonçant une journée splendide. Il avait déjà hâte que le mois de punition de son calice soit fini.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Sam observa avec une grimace son alpha se faire mordre par le docteur Cullen, deux mois étaient passés depuis l'attaque des sorciers. Depuis la meute et les vampires avaient appris à se connaître et Harry avait insisté pour que la meute assiste au moins une fois à la morsure de Carlisle.

- Ça ne fait pas mal ? demanda Seth naïf.

- Pas pour moi qui suis lié à Carlisle, répondit Harry. Au contraire ça me rassure. Ça me prouve que mon vampire continue de me protéger.

- En te mordant ?s'exclama Jacob.

- Je sais c'est stupide mais je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Comme votre instinct de loup vous pousse à tuer les vampires, mon instinct de calice me pouce à chercher la morsure.

- Il ne risque pas de te transformer ?

- Non, je suis son calice maintenant, son venin n'a plus d'effet sur moi autre que celui de refermer la morsure.

Carlisle retira ses crocs du cou d'Harry et lécha doucement la plaie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit refermée et que le cou de son calice soit propre. Puis il reporta son attention sur la meute qui avait envahit son salon. Il avait une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête mais il devait d'abord en parler à la meute sans qu'Harry ne soit au courant, ce qui allait être un peu plus compliqué. Quoique, Harry n'avait pas conscience de tout ce qu'il se passait avec ses loups étant donné qu'il gardait leurs voix en sourdine.

- Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas vous promenez tant qu'il fait beau ? proposa Carlisle.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai encore des dossiers à voir, va jouer avec tes loups, je te réserve pour la soirée, l'encouragea le vampire.

Harry eut un sourire, il se leva doucement et embrassa son compagnon sous les sifflets moqueurs des loups, amusés. Puis ils sortirent tous, Gway suivant derrière.

- Sam, je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? demanda Carlisle.

Le médecin rassura son calice d'un sourire alors que Sam s'était arrêté.

- Tu nous rejoins plus tard ? demanda Harry à Sam.

Le loup acquiesça doucement et une fois le reste de la meute partie, il se tourna vers Carlisle.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? demanda le Quilleute.

- De tous, tu es celui qui prendrait la place d'alpha si Harry n'était plus disponible pour cela, nota Carlisle, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de rester.

- Je ne me battrais pas pour reprendre ma place, gronda Sam.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

Carlisle hésita et finalement sortit une petite boite de sa poche. Sam sut aussitôt ce que s'était.

- Je compte emmener Harry sur une de mes îles pendant quelques temps et j'aimerais savoir si tu serais à même d'être l'alpha pendant son absence.

Sam regarda la boite, pensif puis il acquiesça.

- Quand lui direz-vous ?

- Ce soir, répondit Carlisle. D'ici là…

- Je ferais attention à ce qu'il ne le sache pas. Harry respecte notre intimité.

- Bien. Merci, Sam.

Le Quilleute le salua d'un signe de tête et partit.

Ce soir là lorsqu'Harry rentra, il fut surpris de ne pas voir les autres Cullen.

- Carlisle ?

- Dans la salle de bain.

Harry monta dans sa chambre et eut un léger sourire en voyant le bouquet de lys posé sur son bureau. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit le bain bien chaud qui l'attendait et surtout son vampire à l'intérieur. Le sorcier se déshabilla et rejoignit Carlisle dans la baignoire.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, il se blottit contre son vampire et soupira d'aise. Carlisle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son calice faisant rire celui-ci.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as encore soif ?

- Non, rassura le vampire.

- Tu sembles tendu, Carlisle, remarqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Le vampire tendit alors son bras hors de la baignoire et s'empara d'une boite posée sur le sol. Il hésita une seconde avant de la donner à son compagnon. Harry observa la boite, curieux, puis l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur reposait une chevalière avec le sceaux des Cullen gravé dessus.

- Tu es mon âme-sœur, murmura Carlisle, et je suis la tienne. Nous sommes destinés à vivre ensemble pour l'éternité, mais j'aimerai que ce soit officiel.

- Carlisle…

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Harry se retourna pour se mettre à califourchon sur son compagnon.

- Je… Merlin, oui. Oui, je veux être ton mari.

Le sorcier se jeta alors sur les lèvres de son vampire, projetant de l'eau dans la salle de bain. Carlisle répondit à son baiser avec tout l'amour qu'il vouait à son calice. Harry eut un sourire lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il interrompit le baiser et eut un léger rire contre les lèvres de son vampire.

- Alice ne nous laissera plus jamais tranquille.

- Je peux t'emmener tout de suite à Las Vegas et nous partirons en lune de miel juste après, proposa le vampire.

- C'est pour le coup qu'Alice ne nous laisserait plus tranquille.

Carlisle fit alors taire son calice en joignant leurs lèvres. Puis, ils sortirent et Carlisle le guida vers le lit où ils s'allongèrent, Carlisle caressa son compagnon sans aller plus loin. Harry eut un gloussement.

- On respecte les traditions ?

- Ça te gêne ? demanda Carlisle.

Harry eut un sourire, il était sûr que si Carlisle était encore humain, il rougirait.

- Non, mais n'oublie pas que je reste un adolescent plein d'hormone.

- Je n'oublie pas, promis le vampire en embrassant chastement son fiancé.

Harry observa Alice courir et sauter dans toute la villa. Il était sûr qu'on avait entendu son cri jusqu'à Seattle lorsque lui et Carlisle leur avaient annoncé pour leur mariage.

- Je veux faire les préparatifs du mariage, exigea le lutin.

Harry eut un léger rire, amusé.

- Il ne m'était pas venu à l'idée de demander à quelqu'un d'autre, Alice, remarqua Harry avec un large sourire.

Alice étreignit alors le sorcier et partit en sautillant en direction de sa chambre pour commencer à faire les plans.

- Et comment les loups prennent-ils la nouvelle ? demanda Emmett.

- Sam est déjà au courant, répondit Carlisle, puis en voyant le regard interrogatif d'Harry il ajouta, je compte t'emmener en lune de miel, j'ai demandé à Sam s'il pourrait prendre le rôle d'alpha en ton absence.

- En ce qui concerne le reste de la meute, on va aller les voir tout à l'heure. Nous voulions que vous soyez les premiers à savoir.

Edward observa le couple devant lui et il sortit sur la terrasse sous le regard blessé de Carlisle.

- Va lui parler, murmura Harry

Le patriarche acquiesça et se leva, puis il sortit rejoindre son premier fils.

- Edward ?

Il vit nettement son aîné se crisper.

- Harry me rend heureux, Edward. Autant que le pouvait Esmée.

Edward ne dit rien et refusa de regarder son père.

- Je ne l'oublie pas, Edward. Comment le pourrais-je ? mais pour le bien de notre famille et le mien, je dois avancer et Harry m'aide dans ce sens.

- Je sais, répondit soudainement Edward. Il fait du bien à notre famille. Exactement comme Alice l'avait prédit. Mais je n'oublie pas.

- Moi, non plus, assura le patriarche en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Carlisle observa encore son enfant et rentra. Ils devaient encore voir les loups. Harry et lui prirent sa Mercédès et il conduisit jusqu'à la frontière. Arrivés là-bas, Harry appela la meute, mais le message qu'il reçut de la part de Sam le surpris.

_- Les anciens veulent te parler, à toi et à ton vampire._

- Harry ? demanda Carlisle en voyant son compagnon figé.

- Les anciens veulent nous voir.

- Allons-y.

Carlisle redémarra la voiture et prit la direction de la réserve. Ils se garèrent devant la maison de Sam et Emilie vint les accueillir.

- Bonjour docteur Cullen, Harry.

- Bonjour Emilie, je vois qu'Harry a fait des merveilles.

Harry avait fini de soigner Emilie la semaine dernière, lui rendant son visage d'antan et effaçant la culpabilité de Sam face à ce geste de colère qu'il n'avait pu totalement contrôler. Emilie rougit doucement sous ce compliment.

- Ils vous attendent.

Carlisle acquiesça et suivit Harry dans la maison, là trois Quilleutes étaient assis autour de la table. Il y avait Harry et Sue Clearwater ainsi que Billy Black. Harry s'avança et prit place à l'invitation de Billy.

- Avant de commencer, j'ai une annonce à faire à ma meute.

Le sorcier vit clairement Harry Clearwater froncer les sourcils.

- Carlisle m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai dit oui.

Les réactions des loups ne se firent pas attendre, tous vinrent les féliciter et plaisanter avec leur alpha.

- Bien sûr vous êtes invités au mariage, rassura Carlisle. Cependant…

Aussitôt il eut toute l'attention des loups.

- Je compte emmener mon époux en lune de miel sur l'une de mes îles pendant quelques temps, peut être plusieurs semaines.

- Qui sera notre alpha en attendant ? demanda Jacob.

- Sam le sera, s'il accepte, répondit Harry.

Sam acquiesça et rassura ses frères loups que ça ne serait que temporaire, il n'avait jamais demandé à être alpha à l'origine et il était ravi de n'être qu'un loup de la meute.

- Maintenant allez jouer, lâcha Harry avec un léger sourire, je dois m'entretenir avec vos anciens.

Aussitôt plusieurs loups firent un salut militaire et tous sortirent de la maison. Harry secoua la tête devant la bêtise de ses loups, puis il rejoignit son compagnon. Tous deux s'assirent face aux anciens.

- Nous devons parler de l'avenir de la meute, commença Billy. Nous savons qu'il vous sera nécessaire à un moment donné de partir loin d'ici. Et nous voulons savoir ce que vous comptez faire à ce moment-là.

- Si nous sommes contraints de partir alors Sam prendra le relais comme il le fera pendant mon absence.

- Et il passera sa vie à attendre son véritable alpha ? demanda Harry l'ancien.

- Un loup ne peut devenir véritablement l'alpha qu'en vainquant le précèdent alpha, sinon les loups attendent le retour de leur alpha.

Harry grimaça en comprenant le problème, il avait espéré que le côté humain des Quilleutes leur permettrait de passer outre leur instinct de loup, au moins pour cela.

- C'est à eux de choisir, remarqua alors Carlisle, comme tu as eu à choisir.

Harry acquiesça et grimaça, ça n'allait pas plaire aux anciens.

- Il y a deux possibilités, soit mes loups quittent la meute et en créent une nouvelle, soit ils restent dans ma meute et voyageront avec nous.

- Vous ne pouvez pas…, fit Billy.

- C'est leurs vies, répliqua Harry en se levant, il y a un moment dans la vie d'un père où il faut laisser son fils quitter le nid. Si Jacob souhaite nous accompagner je ne l'en empêcherai pas.

Billy se tendit et observa le jeune homme devant lui, en croisant son regard il comprit qu'Harry était puissant et qu'il agirait comme un bon alpha en protégeant ses loups.

- Je resterai, annonça Sam.

Toute l'attention se porta sur la meute qui était revenue en sentant la colère de leur alpha.

- Sam ?

- Je resterai et je protégerai la réserve, de toute façon j'ai déjà fait ma vie ici.

- Lorsque le moment sera venu, je te laisserai partir, promis Harry.

- Je viens, s'exclama aussitôt Seth, excité à l'idée de parcourir le monde.

- Moi aussi, fit Jacob.

- Je suivrai Seth, il faut que quelqu'un garde un œil sur lui.

- Eh ! je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, protesta Seth.

Harry posa son regard sur le reste de la meute et vit que ceux-ci semblaient gênés. Harry s'approcha d'eux avec un léger sourire.

- Je ne jugerai aucun d'entre vous et je ne vous traiterai pas de manière différente quelque soit votre choix. Vos familles vivent ici, vos ancêtres ont foulé cette terre. Je peux comprendre l'importance d'un foyer et d'une famille. Si vous voulez rester, vous pourrez, je ne vous en voudrai pas, assura Harry.

Les loups acquiescèrent et rapidement Seth demanda à Carlisle où ils envisageaient d'aller. Le vampire eut un sourire à l'enthousiasme du loup. Et lui expliqua qu'ils possédaient plusieurs maisons, mais principalement au nord, qu'ils avaient deux îles, une aux Caraïbes et une en Italie et de nombreuses autres maisons à travers le monde.

- On va éviter l'Italie pour le moment, remarqua Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Leah.

- C'est en Italie que se trouvent nos rois.

- Vos rois ?

- Les vampires les plus âgés encore en vie, ils gouvernent les vampires et s'assurent qu'ils restent dans l'ombre, expliqua Carlisle. Malheureusement nous avons eu une divergence d'opinion dernièrement. Nous avons trouvé un accord, mais il vaut mieux que cette histoire se tasse un peu avant de les revoir.

Emilie invita alors le couple à rester pour manger, ce qu'Harry accepta aussitôt. Le vampire et les Quilleutes passèrent la soirée à discuter et à rire. Tous écoutèrent les histoires de Carlisle sur des moments de sa vie et sur les personnages historiques célèbres qu'il avait connu.

La semaine qui suivit fut consacrée aux préparatifs du mariage, Alice entraîna Harry dans divers magasins à la recherche d'un costume, pendant que Rosalie faisait de même avec Carlisle, toutes deux restants en contact par téléphone pour échanger leurs avis.

Pour la décoration de la villa, Alice voulut mettre tout le monde à disposition, mais en voyant les grimaces des hommes Cullen, Harry eut pitié d'eux et mis sa magie à contribution, déplaçant les meubles, créant des décorations selon l'envie du petit lutin et immobilisant celle-ci lorsqu'elle voulut continuer à travailler pendant la nuit.

Ils durent aussi commander chez le traiteur pour les loups de la meute et pour Harry.

Rapidement, le grand jour arriva. Harry fut levé par Alice et entraîné dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. En voyant la porte de la pièce se fermer derrière lui en l'emprisonnant avec Alice, Harry se demanda alors s'il ne préférait pas avoir affaire à Voldemort une nouvelle fois.

Carlisle attendait nerveusement au pied de l'autel que son compagnon et futur mari arrive. Alice devait encore être en train de le torturer, elle n'avait pas laissé Harry en paix depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé pour le mariage. Le regard du vampire se posa sur les invitées, il n'y avait que la famille, les Denali, qui avaient fait le déplacement et la meute. Soudain la musique retentit dans le jardin où avait lieu la cérémonie, Harry arriva au bout de l'allée dans un costume blanc, là ou Carlisle en portait un noir. Il avança jusqu'à l'autel et la cérémonie présidée par Harry Clearwater débuta.

L'ancien avait été difficile à convaincre, mais finalement le fait qu'Harry soit l'alpha et que toute la meute le voulait, avait fait qu'il avait du accepter.

Après le discours habituel et les échanges de vœux, Carlisle put enfin embrasser son mari sous les applaudissements de la foule.

La fête fut splendide et Harry put enfin faire connaissance avec les Denali. Il fut charrié par sa meute, qui lui disait que maintenant il avait la laisse autour du cou. Carlisle, lui fut félicité par Harry, Sue et Billy qui étaient venus pour l'occasion. Sue, qui avait eu vent du choix de ses enfants concernant la meute, fit promettre au vieux vampire de veiller sur ses enfants lorsque le moment serait venu.

La fête dura toute la nuit et lorsque l'aube arriva, Carlisle et Harry prirent la route pour l'aéroport d'où ils pourraient rejoindre leur destination de lune de miel. Le vol fut calme, Harry se reposant de la fête et Carlisle l'observant dormir. Ils durent ensuite prendre un bateau pour atteindre l'île.

Harry s'approcha des portes de la villa avec émerveillement, comme tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis son arrivé sur l'île. Il ne se doutait même pas que la mer puisse être aussi bleue. Une main posée sur le bas de son dos le fit doucement sourire. Rapidement il sentit les bras de Carlisle le soulever pour les faire entrer dans la maison. Le vampire les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre où il le déposa, puis il alla rapidement chercher les valises. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait ouvert la porte fenêtre et observait la vue depuis la villa : la mer, la plage… le paradis.

Des lèvres sur son cou sortirent Harry de sa torpeur, il eut un gloussement et entraîna Carlisle vers le lit.

- On est pressé aujourd'hui ? demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire taquin.

- Il me tarde d'honorer mon mari comme il se doit, ronronna Carlisle.

Harry eut un léger rire et poussa son vampire sur le lit avant de prendre place à califourchon sur lui.

- Harry, gronda le vampire.

- Shhh ! laisse toi faire, mon vampire. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Carlisle observa la lueur de luxure dans le regard d'Harry et se rallongea, lui laissant carte blanche. Aussitôt Harry commença à onduler sur le ventre de son compagnon, se déhanchant sur une musique imaginaire. Il défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise, se caressant le torse sous les yeux d'un Carlisle gourmand. Puis il fit lentement glisser le tissu de ses épaules et jeta la chemise à travers la pièce. Il fit passer ses mains sur son cou, puis les descendit le long de son torse jusqu'à atteindre sa ceinture il joua un peu avec mais ne l'enleva pas.

Puis il s'attaqua à la chemise de son époux, défaisant les premiers boutons, puis d'un mouvement brusque, arracha les autres. Une fois le torse de Carlisle dévoilé, Harry se pencha pour embrasser chaque centimètre à sa portée. Il commença par le cou, qu'il mordilla jusqu'à entendre un grondement de son vampire, puis il descendit jusqu'au mamelon qu'il titilla avec dévotion. Puis toujours plus bas, le nombril qu'il parcourut de sa langue. Jusqu'à être arrêté par la ceinture. Harry leva alors les yeux avec un petit sourire aguicheur, qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit les yeux noirs de son vampire.

Celui-ci voulut alors reprendre le dessus de la situation, mais Harry avait une autre idée. D'un sortilège, il immobilisa son vampire, recevant en réponse un grondement furieux. Mais une main bien placée stoppa toute protestation de la part de son vampire. Harry s'attaqua alors à la ceinture de Carlisle, le défaisant, puis baissant le pantalon. Il observa alors le sexe dressé devant lui et il se pencha sous le regard de plus en plus noir de Carlisle, vers ce membre dur qu'il embrassa doucement et qu'il prit en bouche.

Carlisle ne put alors que gémir sous cette douce torture. Lorsqu'il se sentit proche de la jouissance, il voulut prévenir Harry, mais celui-ci ne s'écarta pas et avala chaque goutte du plaisir de son compagnon. Puis il remonta pour l'embrasser tendrement, tout en ondulant des hanches sur la partie sensible du corps de son époux.

Rapidement, Carlisle fut prêt pour un second round, Harry s'empara alors du sexe du vampire et le présenta à son entrée, puis il se laissa doucement descendre, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle soit entièrement à l'intérieur du corps de son âme-sœur. Harry entama alors un mouvement de va et viens qui les électrisa tous les deux. Harry était tellement pris dans son plaisir et dans celui de Carlisle qu'il ne remarqua pas que son vampire se libérait peu à peu du sortilège d'immobilisation. Il n'en prit conscience qu'au moment ou Carlisle se cabra, pénétrant plus profondément son calice et menant celui-ci à la jouissance.

Mais le vampire n'en avait pas fini avec son calice, il reprit le dessus et fit payer cet outrage à son compagnon, en nature évidemment et pendant toute la nuit.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il passa inconsciemment sa main sur la morsure fraîche qu'il avait au cou avec un sourire béat. Son regard parcourut le lit conjugal et il fut surpris de le trouver vide, d'habitude, Carlisle restait avec lui. Harry s'assit alors sur le lit, le drap retombant sur ses hanches, et il observa la pièce. Le jeune homme eut un sourire tendre en voyant sa moitié appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte fenêtre. En voyant ainsi Carlisle baigné par la lumière du soleil, sa peau scintillant comme parée de mille diamants, Harry songea alors qu'il avait de la chance.

x

5 ans plus tard

x

Harry observa le château devant lui avec un calme surprenant. C'était la première fois depuis cinq ans qu'il revoyait les Volturi et il espérait que la rencontre se passerait bien. Ils avaient un nouveau membre à leur famille et pour éviter que les Volturi ne se déplacent à nouveau, Carlisle avait insisté pour aller voir Aro.

En effet, Harry avait finalement trouvé une potion pour permettre à une femme vampire d'enfanter. Ainsi leur dernière addition était la fille de Rosalie et d'Emmett, une hybride, du nom d'Esmée. La jeune fille était encore jeune mais elle grandissait très vite. Harry avait rassuré les jeunes parents, leur enfant atteindrait une apparence physique adulte à l'âge de 7 ans, mais elle cesserait de grandir par la suite.

D'ailleurs de nombreuses vampires étaient intéressées par cette potion, Carmen Denali n'attendait que le feu vert des Volturi pour prendre la sienne.

Le regard d'Harry se posa ensuite sur Jacob, la famille avait déménagé deux ans auparavant pour s'installer dans une maison près de celle des Denali. Jacob, Seth et Leah avaient suivi le mouvement, laissant le soin aux autres loups de protéger la réserve et leurs familles.

Le loup roux avait eu dernièrement la surprise de s'imprégner de la petite Esmée. Dire que Rosalie avait été furieuse aurait été un euphémisme, mais après une discussion avec Harry, elle avait fini par comprendre que son bébé ne risquait rien avec le loup, bien au contraire, d'où la présence de Jacob à leurs cotés aujourd'hui.

D'autres changements étaient survenus depuis le mariage d'Harry et de Carlisle. Le jeune homme avait fini le lycée et avait trouvé du travail dans le monde magique. Plus particulièrement dans un hôpital où il faisait bon usage de ses talents de guérisseur. A tel point que des patients venaient du monde entier pour le voir. Harry avait eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant, ses collègues étaient compréhensifs et l'aidaient avec les cas les plus communs. Harry n'avait qu'à les diagnostiquer, il ne soignait que ceux que ses collègues ne pouvaient pas soigner.

On aurait pu penser que ce travail nuirait à son couple, comme pour beaucoup de médecin, mais Harry et Carlisle avaient pu avoir les mêmes horaires et à moins d'une urgence, tous deux pouvaient bénéficier de leurs week-ends, faisant du suffisamment bon travail la semaine pour cela.

Le jeune homme s'empara de la main de son compagnon et la sera doucement. Si on lui avait dit, lorsqu'il était enfant, qu'il aurait une vraie famille et un travail qu'il adorerait, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Comme quoi, même lui avait eu droit à une seconde chance.

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivit dans cette histoire et à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser une ou plusieurs reviews (je les attend avec toujours autant d'impatience), je sais qu'elle est courte et je m'en excuse, mais c'est la première que je fait sur ses fandom, rassurez vous mon autre histoire sera plus longue.

a bientôt.


End file.
